Everyday Routine
by R.Michuu
Summary: "Ne, Kikumaru-sempai. Why are you hugging Ryuuzaki?" Said Ryoma annoyance visible in his voice. "This day has officially became interesting." Said Osihi. "Saaa. Let's go." Said Fuji. Minna! My first fic.
1. Chapter 1- Just the start

"**Everyday Routines"**

**Chapter I: Just the start**

* * *

Hey there! This is my first fanfic. Just wanted to try it at least once. J

At first I told myself that I'll just join for me to review and all. But I wanted to take this chance and write. Also because I wanted to enhance myself so that I can join our school's paper. You know, for credits, since I'm running for salutatorian this year. Yep, I'm a senior. J

Well, hope it works.

* * *

**(Tennis Courts) Early in the morning.**

"Sakuno~!" was the very first thing you'll hear every morning at Seigaku specially when Tomoka; bestfriend of Sakuno; is present.

"Ohayou, Tomo-chan" said the shy long-braided girl.

"Ne, Sakuno, did you make cakes today? I just love them and I really am in the mood to have them-". She was cut in mid-sentence by..

* * *

"Yo~!" said the spikey-haired sempai which probably is the most closest to a certain guy; Momo.

"Urasen dayo! Teken, early in the morning and I can already hear you annoying and stupid voice!" said someone from behind which most likely to have a bandana.

"Ah?! What did you say Ma-mu-shi?! At least I greet _girls _unlike _you_. Your face is just brimming with a label "_Bad Day"_!" retorded Momo.

* * *

"A-anou, anou, Ohayou Momoshiro-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai" said Sakuno trying to stop her bickering sempais but to no avail.

* * *

"Hn?! What did you say _Porcupine Head_?! Want to go at it?!" said Kaidoh.

* * *

'Matake, they just don't stop. What if they hurt each other it will be even worse. Mou, what will I do?' said Sakuno but in her head of course. She can never have the guts to say that. 'That's what Ryoma-kun always tells me anyway. But I guess he's right I'm just a plain baka' Sakuno just let out an exasperated sigh. She just can't bring herself in to doing those things. Looking back at her STILL bickering sempai.

* * *

"Your on!" said Momo while grabbing Kaidoh's shirt receiving the same treatment by the other.

* * *

They have been like that ever since they've entered Seigaku Jr. High. Yes, you guessed right, they're in Seigaku High now. Seems were just like when they were still in Middle School. Just older.

* * *

"Ahhhh~! Sempai-tachi! Stop! Stop!" yelled Tomoka, _still_ trying to separate the two but it still didn't work.

"Futari domo! What do you think your doing?" said the ever so stoic and now the current captain of the Seigaku High Tennis Club, Tezuka.

"They just never top, nya~." said the acrobatic Kikumaru while putting his right arm around Tezuka.

"Well they are rivals" said Fuji who appeared after Eiji.

"BURNING~! STOP THE FIGHTING ALREADY~!" said Taka-san who was beside Fuji when they've arrive.

"Probability of the two to have 50 laps: 75%" said the data-analyst.

"What happened to the 25%?" asked the known Mother of Seigaku.

"They will have my newest Inui Juice which unfortunately still doesn't have it's accurate name." said Inui with his glasses glimmering, a smirk and a background that says 'HORROR'.

* * *

Everyone became silent about this. So Oishi tried to ease the tension a bit. "Saa, then why don't you still have a name for , u-uhmm, that thing?" he said with much fear in his voice.

"I was thinking that this time I'll name by how you guys will react when you drink it" said Inui.

"Then you mean we will-, we're like-" Said Momo in fear.

Inui's aura suddenly became dark and fuzzy. " Ah, I was thinking that you guys drink it-"

"IHHHHHHH?!" everyone said except Fuji and Tezuka.

"Ah. In short I will experiment it with you guys." said Inui as if it was a normal thing to do.

"YADDA, NYA !" retorted Eiji which much annoyance in his voice.

"Eh? Why? I think it will be fun." said Fuji still smiling.

"SETAI YADDA!" They all said. And was about to complain more when they suddenly heard a soft giggle at their side. And when they turned to see where it came from their eye landed on a certain girl whose shyness was visible to everyone.

* * *

"What's the matter Sakuno?" Tomoka asked.

"Huh? A-oh! G-gomen! Did I say something?" said Sakuno. Completely oblivious about the stares she was receiving.

Then realization hit her"Ah! Gomenasi! I-I didn't mean to. Please d-don't mind me" she said blushing. Embarrassment clearly shown in her features.

* * *

Suddenly out of no where. "Ohayou, Sakuno-chan~! Don't worry about it. You just saved us from the horrible juice Inui was talking, nya~." said Kikumaru while hugging Sakuno. His right arm is over her head and his left around her shoulders, hugging her from behind.

* * *

Sakuno was so red and embarrassed that time but composed herself and greeted her sempais. "Ohayou s-sempai-tachi. Gomene for laughing at you earlier, it's just that you guys a-are so cute for not changing at all" she giggled again remembering the secne earlier.

* * *

At the same time they all thought that Sakuno was so cute. That made Kikumaru hug her even more.

"Haha. Of course! But we're not the only one's who didn't change." grinned Momo.

"Eh?" All the Regulars thought hard and then Fuji suddenly smirked. "Ah, I know what your talking about Momo."

In Fuji's statement and smirk they finally understood what Momo implied and smirked themselves. Even bonchou.

* * *

This made Sakuno confused and a little uncomfortable. She knows that whatever they were thinking its not gonna be good. 'Mou, what are they up to now?' she mentally sighed. Her sempais just never change. 'Ma, I guess that's alright too, demoo-'

* * *

"Hehe, you know Sakuno-chan, it's-" Kikumaru was interrupted by Tomoka's voice.

* * *

"Ryoma-sama~!" yelled Tomoka. This made everyone look to where Tomoka's looking. Specially a certain girl. This

made Ryoma look to where whose calling him and was locked to a certain pair of eyes who was being hugged by his acrobatic sempai.

* * *

'What's Kikumaru-sempai doing?' he thought a little bit irritated but soon composed himself.

* * *

"Yo! Echizen!" greeted his sempai-tachi while he's walking through the crowd that they've formed ans stopped inront of Kikumaru who was _still_ hugging Sakuno. In short he stopped in front of Sakuno which mad the girl blush even more.

* * *

"O-ohayou, R-Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno still blushing and thinking why he stopped infront of her.

* * *

"Ohayou" said Ryoma as he stared directly who was infront of him. But at some point everyone was surprised at their rookie's action for he was not staring at Sakuno but to the red-haired sempai then to the arms that was hugging the girl. 'Tch, _That _ is really irritating.' He thought.

* * *

Everyone was in agape. Mentally of course. Them being Japan's No. 1, their observing skills are a top notch. They all have one thing in their minds; 'Jealous'

* * *

Suddenly they heard him speak. "Ne, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Hai, nya, Ochibi?" said Kikumaru trying to act oblivious.

"Why are you hugging Ryuuzaki?" said Ryoma. This made the girl flinch and blush even more as Ryoma stated the _very_ obvious _act_.

"A-anou R-Ryoma-kun. Etoo, i-it's just be-because when-. Eto, this morning-" said Sakuno trying to reason the boy but Ryoma's attention was not on her. But she still tried but was interrupted by someone. 'Mou' Sakuno thought.

* * *

"Echizen really is full of suprises ne? Inui? said Fuji.

"Ah, Ii data." smirked Inui whilre writing something on his notebook.

"Ah, Echizen really is full of surprises, this day has _officialy_ became interesting." said Oishi while looking at Tezuka who suddenly said "He really has _charisma._"

"Haha! So young. So young!" said Momo. "Fsssh" said Kaidoh.

* * *

Everyone starts to laugh, well except Sakuno and Ryoma of course.

* * *

"Ne, Kikumaru-sempai. You still haven't answered my question yet." said Ryoma. His eyes reflecting annoyance.

"Nya, Sakuno-chan is just so cute~! Specially her smi-"

"You'll be my rallying partner ne? " said Ryoma while walking away from them. Then stopped. He looked over his shoulders with an evil glimpse on his eyes.

"Oh. And get your _hands _off _her_," he stopped then said "_s-e-m-p-a-i._" He continued with such poison and anger in his voice.

"Ja, and don't forget Kikumaru-sempai." He then left a smirk visible in his face.

'Nobody does _that. _Nobody can. I long as _I'm _here.'

* * *

His sempais felt annoyance and evil from his voice which made them shudder.

"Yare-yare. Eiji-sempai you sure had a bad timing there ne? Haha. Well good luck _later_, specially the part when you play with Echizen." Said Momo laughing with what he saw today.

"Hmm, Ii Data, Well I think today I can gather many data on Echizen" Said Inui smiling from his kouhai's behavior.

"Saa, this day is getting more and more interesting" Said Oishi.

"OH YEAH~! BABY~! HAHAHAHA~! INTERESTING~! NICE GOING~! NICE-NICE-NICE-NICE~! VERY VERY VERY VERY NICE~! HAHAHAHAH~!"Said Taka-san in such a very burning passion.

"Mou, why do I have to play with Ochibi, nya~! He can get violent from time to time too, nyaaaa~! Sakuno-chan~! Help me~!"Said Eiji still clinging to his Kohai.

"Hm, YudansezuniKou" said Tezuka which made Fuji's eyes to show.

"Ah, we really can't get careless here." Said Fuji with a smirk.

"Nyaaa~! I still can't believe I have to play with him" said Eiji.

"Fsssh, it is your fault-". Kaidoh was cut.

* * *

"A-anou sempai-tachi. U-uhmm, I have to go to, classes are about to start a-and we have been t-talking aroung here fo a-a while now a-and u-uhmm m-maybe you can let m-me go now?" Said Sakuno.

"Ah~! Sempai-tachi we have to go~!" Said Tomoka trying to pull Sakuno.

* * *

"Ah! Haha. I almost forgot! Nyaaaa, Sakuno-chan is just so cute just like a flushy, nyaaa~!" Said Eiji giving Sakuno one last squeeze. Or so they thought.

"Mou, Kikumaru-sempai." Said Sakuno while pouting which made Momo and Eiji hug her again.

"Ahhh~!" Sakuno was caught off guard.

"Haha. Your just too cute~!" Said Momo. Sakuno then finally got off of his sempais with the help of Inui of course.

* * *

"A-anou, before we leave, I-I just wanted t-to ask what happened to Ryoma-kun." Said Sakuno.

But no one dared to answer, well except a certain tensai.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? And while you at it, please tell him to go easy on your sempai here; pointing at Eiji; for their match later" said Fuji smirking.

"I-I guess so. Then, Ja. See you later s-sempai-tachi.~!" Said Sakuno who was already being dragged by Tomoka who was mumbling about 'So lucky' 'Talk later' 'We'll be late' and such.

* * *

"Nya, well there's no trouble anymore." Said Eiji while leaving making the others do so.

"Why?" Said kawamura whose racket was taken by Oishi saying 'It's better this way Taka-san.'

"Nya, I know that Ochibi will listen to Sakuno-chan and if things go well for them, Ochibi might forget rallying with me, nyaa~." Said Kikumaru smiling.

"Kikumaru's reasoning is correct at some point but let's just see how it goes later" said Inui.

"Fsssh" Said Kaidoh.

"Are? Nothing else to say Mamushi?" Teased Momo.

"Urasai! Maybe you should be the one to play with Echizen to make that ugly face of yours even more ugly!" Retorded Kaidoh.

"Ah?! Want to go at it?!" Said Momo grabbing Kaidoh's shirt which made Kaidoh do the same.

"Futari domo, yamerunda!" Said Oishi trying to break the two.

"Ahhh~! They won't stop. Hoi, Taka-san" Said Kikumaru grabbing the racket from Oishi and giving it to Kawamura.

"BURNING~! STOP IT ALREADY~! OR FEEL THE WRAGHT OF MY GREATNESS~! C'MON~! YEAAAAHHHHH~!" Said Kawamura while chasing them.

* * *

The two at the same time looked over to Kawamura and avoided the racket in time.

"Ahh. Taka-san. Stop!" "FSSSSHH!" Both of them running away from Kawamura who was chasing them with a racket.

"Taka-san! Matte! Nya!" Said Kikumaru running towards him.

"Ah! Eiji!" Said Oishi chasing them.

"Minna, let's go. They might cause a ruckus when they reach the halls." Said Tezuka chasing after them also with Fuji and Inui trailing behind.

* * *

"Eh? What happened to sempai-tachi? Said a guy with a mono-brow.

"Sooo." Said a tall one and smaller one with a coconut-cut who was just arriving witnessing the scene.

* * *

**Out of nowhere (near the courts)**

"Yare-yare. What a troublesome bunch they are." Said someone smiling.

"Demo, it's very rare to have kids like them these days. Ne, Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Said the principal.

"Ah. They sure are" Said Ryuuzaki-sensei. Leaving the courts smiling because of her yet troublesome but reliable team.

* * *

Then their day finally started…

Soo. What do you think? Too much? :P

If I get good reviews. Might as well continue this. J

Ahhhh. My hands hurt~!

Next Chapter: The said Confrontation.


	2. Chapter 2- The said Confrontation

Chapter II – The Said Confrontation

* * *

I'm back!

Follow me at Twitter - RuthMi_chu

Hope we can be friends!

Which you like this one too.

Let's start. =)

* * *

Ryoma was not in a good mood today. Nope. He really wasn't and it all started in his very humble home… Or not…

* * *

**Echizen Household (Flash Back)**

A very lovely smell lingers at the Echizen household as Ryoma's mother prepares a Japanese breakfast. She somehow resembles Sakuno in someone's perspective.

In some circumstances she would prefer Western than Japanese but she knows that her son likes Japanese better so she has no other choice.

'I've noticed that for the past few days Ryoma is in a good mood. I wonder what happened? Might as well later.' Rinko giggled thinking that maybe it was because her son starts to fall in love.

'He's growing too fast. But I'm delighted to have a daughter-in-law and grandchildren.' Rinko giggled again exploring more extravagant things in her mind.

This was left unnoticed by her husband. Even though he's a very perverted person he loves his wife so much and to him, she is the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

* * *

**America (Nanjirou's Mind)**

That one time, they were still in America and Nanjirou was playing at a tournament with Rinko watching him play.

They still weren't a couple by that time but Nanjirou has this feeling of never sharing that girl to anyone.

As time and games passes he already won the tournament ans was about to go to where Rinko was when a group of uncalled man surrounded her.

There was around 5 Men surrounding her that time. The view he was seeing now has never even crosses his mind for once. That made something inside of him snap when one of the guys touched her arms from behind. In the eyes of others it may look like they just touched her. But in Nanjirou's, let's just say, _wrong move_.

* * *

**(Rinko's Mind)**

"Hi Miss Beautiful, want to go home with us?" A man with a grown beard asked.

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for somebody." She said while walking away. 'Mph. Busy body.' She thought.

But then suddenly, arms from behind rounded up on her which made her stop her tracks. And once again they surrounded her.

"Hey. What are you hurrying up for? Uh?"A dark man said while outlining Rinko's face with his hand while the other man was still holding her from behind.

"Let go of me! You ugly faced bastard!" She said struggling from the man who was behind then looked up to face yet another man who was touching her face and said "And you too, you freak!" she yelled.

"My-my. Looks like we got ourselves a fierce woman." The man said holding her firmer.

"Well it's not fun when she's not, right everyone?" Another dude said from her right side who's smoking commented. After that comment, the group of men started to snicker in a very bad way which can create goosebumps on you.

"So woman, want to have fu-." The man whose hand was on her face was interrupted by a tennis ball nearly hitting his face. Then he looked to where the ball came from.

"H-Hey you bastard! What the hell a-." The man was again interrupted when Nanjirou started moving towards them while talking.

"Don't you dare touch her." Nanjirou stated with much vigor in his voice.

This made Rinko blush to no ends. "N-nanjirou." She barely said. When she noticed that the man's grip was loosening she hurriedly went off to where Nanjirou was.

When Nanjirou noticed that Rinko freed herself from the bastards in front of him, he let out his hand to Rinko's waist when she was near him and put her to his side still holding her from his waist, which made Rinko blush.

"If you still want to live with no fracture, in a coma or what so ever I think of what yo do to you, you'll never ever touch _my_ girl again." Nanjirou stated with much pride.

"Na-Nanjirou, stop saying n-nonsen- Ah!." She tried to say something but was surprised when Nanjirou pulled her closer to him and kissed her ear, still looking at the group in front of him while smirking.

After doing said 'activity', Nanjirou pointed up his racket to the group and said "Do I make myself clear."

With so much fear the group answered "Y-Yes!" and left running away from the man.

When Rinko sensed that the group was gone she looked up to Nanjirou who was still holding her.

"N-nanjirou you could let m-me go now." said Rinko.

"..." Nanjirou looked at her but said nothing which made her feel embarrassed even more.

"I u-understand the s-situation b-but you still shouldn't have done t-t-that." She said also not looking at him.

"..." He still didn't say anything. But this time, he tilted her chin to make her look up to him resulting for the girl's blushes to increase.

"L-let go-." She was stunned in her place. He kissed her! Her eyes might bulge out anytime soon. But as soon as she realized what was happening she kissed him back. With the same love and passion that she was receiving from how he kissed her.

They were kissing for some time now. But when she was about to pull back. He used his hand which was from her chin and brought it to her nape and pushed her towards him even more. This time his kisses became rough but still filled with love. He then brought his other which was on waist to her back and pushed her even more to him.

Rinko can't believe what was happening to her. Yes, she has a soft spot for the samurai but never in her imagination that they will ever become like this. Instead of pulling apart she gave him the same treatment.

When Nanjirou felt that another _thing_ might snap out of him, he kissed Rinko one last time before pulling apart. This time he really liked what he saw. Rinko was flushed. She was so flushed that she can barely breath anymore.

When Nanjirou noticed that Rinko wasn't flushed anymore he began to speak.

"I don't ever want to see another guy near you again. Ever." He said with so much seriousness in his voice. This made Rinko flush again. 'Mou, Nanjirou.' she complained to herself.

"W-Why?" She whispered to herself but with Nanjirou's abilities he heard her.

"Because you're _my_ girl. That's final. No more questions." He stated. Then holding Rinko's and walked ahead, making the girl follow him.

Rinko was surprised when he heard her but was even more surprised with what she heard. She was so happy that she let herself get pulled away smiling oh so sincerely when they went ahead.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Back At Echizen Residence (PRESENT)**

"Dear, wake Ryoma up. Breakfast is ready." Rinko smiled while ordering her husband. Then suddenly remembered her thoughts about her son. She pouted.

"Na. Rinko. Why are you pouting? You want me to kiss you?" Her husband said in teasing manner.

"B-baka! Anyway, I-I was just thinking that Ryoma has taken a liking to a girl already." Explained Rinko.

"Where did you ever got that crazy idea? Sheesh, our son is but nothing but a pure dense boy." Complained Nanjirou.

"Well these past few days, he's like giving a different aura. And have you ever noticed Its like he'e happy. And I no longer feel him being cold." Reasoned Rinko.

"You right! He didn't even glared at me last night when I teased him. So, what are you pouting for?" Asked Nanjirou.

"Well, he still haven't introduced the girl yet. And I'm eager to know how she looks like." With this, Rinko pouted again.

Nanirou snickered about Rinko's behavior and because he has a hint to whom Ryoma has taken a liking too. 'Mada mada dane, Ryoma' Nanjirou laughed so hard thinking of the never-ending possibilities of how his child will date the girl.

Rinko was confused of his husband's actions and was about to ask when she heard some footsteps.

"Oyagi! Urasai! Mataku! Early in the morning and the first thing I hear is you and your loud laugh." Ryoma said clearly annoyed that he can't continue his sleep. And it was good one too.

"Oi, Oi, Oi. Seems like we woke-up on the wrong side of the bed, eh, seishounen? Or was it because it interrupted your dream of a girl you like, eh?" Said Nanjirou.

Ryoma cursed that he still haven't got his cap and his 'baka' Oyagi somehow got a bull's-eye on him and that he somehow felt that he was about to blush. He tried to stop the blushing but the dream he had just recently suddenly popped into his mind which made him blush which was clearly visible to his parents that added the fuel even more.

"Keh! Hahahaha! Rinko, did you see that?! Keh! Hahahaha! Ryoma blushed! I got a bull's-eye! Hahaha! Your right Rinko, out little boy here _has_ taken a liking to a girl! BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!" Yelled Nanjirou that was heard throughout the house. He then began rubbing Ryoma's hair in joyful manner.

"B-Baka Oyagi! Okaa-sa-." Ryoma was about to complain to his Mother when he noticed that his mother was ...crying.

This made Nanjirou loosen up his hold to his son. Then he asked "What's the matter?" He was worried for he never saw her like that ever since Ryoma was born. Ryoma was also worried for it was the first time he saw his mother cry but still hid it after composing himself.

"I-Its just I-I'm so ha-happy~! R-r-r-ryoma~!" His mother then ran up to them and hugged them.

Ryoma was caught off guard when his mother said. And secretly smiled to himself.

"Haha! That's right! That's right!" Nanjirou said while hugging them both.

"Mataku. I'm hungry already." Ryoma said.

"Mou, Ryoma. Ma, let's eat!" Said his Mother.

"Teken, such a kill joy!" Complained his Father while heading to his seat.

After the lovely family scene they proceeded to eat. But the teasing was still not fading much to Ryoma's dismay.

"Mataku. How many times do I have to tell you that there's nobody I like." Said Ryoma in a bored tone.

"Don't you dare deny it, Seishounen. We already saw you blush." Said his Father.

"You don't have evidence that _that _was caused by a girl." Ryoma said acting cool but inside he embarrassed already.

"Ma, anyway Ryoma, whether or not, I want to see the girl, OK " His mother said in a caring tone but knowing his mother, there was a much more not-so-good meaning when she said 'OK'.

That made Ryoma shudder. Of course Rinko knows that her son knows what she was talking about.

"H-Hai." Ryoma tried not to stutter but it seems his effort was futile. Now his mother knows that she got him.

"Well, goodbye! I'm of too work." Said his mother before kissing them goodbye.

After a few minutes Ryoma finished eating and left to the door. "Ittekimasu." Yelled Ryoma before taking off to school.

**End Of the real Flashback**

* * *

**At School**

And that's why Ryoma was not in a very great mood going off to school but was even more annoyed when he saw tha scene that he would never ever like.

Ryoma let out an exasperated sigh when he remembered all the things that happened.

"Mataku. And all of that just happened this morning." Ryoma sighed again thinking what was happening in his life. Then walked off to the rooftop since it's already lunchtime. 'I think I wasted half of the day remembering all those troublesome things.' Ryoma thought.

Ryoma finally reached the rooftop but was surprised when someone was there.

Yep, there she was, standing all cute waiting for his prince to arrive; Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"R-ryoma-kun. A-a-anou. I'm here to a-ask you something." Sakuno stated not even looking to Ryoma.

And for the first, Ryoma was somewhat... nervous...

for the said confrontation...

* * *

Sooo. What do you guys think? Please review.

Too much?

Next Chapter: The said Confrontation II


	3. Chapter 3- The said Confrontation II

**Chapter III- The Said Confrontation II.**

* * *

Sorry for my typo, Minna.

Anyway, let's start!

* * *

**At the Tennis Courts**

"Nya, I wonder what Ochibi is doing?" said Kikumaru.

"Maa, it seems to me that Echizen is talking to Sakuno-chan." Fuji said pointing his finger at the rooftop.

"Eh? Maji?!" Momo asked as soon as he heard what his sempai's were talking about.

"Fssh, are you blind? Tch, as expected to a baka like you." said Kaidoh.

"What's that?!" Momo said as soon as soon he heard what Kaidoh said.

"Minna, go back to practice or else 100 laps around the school." said Tezuka just arriving before the two sophomores starts to quarrel.

"Soona~. Tezuka, that's too much." Taka-san said already doing some warm-ups before the short practice.

And as soon as the others noticed what Taka-san was doing they followed also.

* * *

**Rooftop**

"Anou, R-ryoma-kun. Are you listening to me?" said Sakuno. 'What happened to him? He looks like as if he was shocked or something.' she thought.

"Hm? Ah." As soon as Ryoma composed himself he immediately replied to what Sakuno asked him.

"I-I was just wondering, w-why you seem so mad t-this morning." Sakuno said.

"Betsuni. I just thought that someone from the student council might see that." Ryoma almost stuttered while talking to Sakuno but thankfully he didn't.

"Why?"

"Its not right." he said while looking at her intensely.

"De-demo, we're o-only friends and he's our sempai after all." Sakuno said while blushing.

"…"

When Sakuno heard no reply, she was about to say something but decided to keep it to herself.

"T-tonikaku, when you and Kikumaru-sempai play later, p-please go easy on h-him, ne? Then j-ja, Ryo-." Sakuno said while heading towards the door and was about to hold the door's handle when someone held her from behind and slammed her on the nearest wall in a not-so-gentle way which led her to release a grunt.

Ryoma has had enough. He was having a very bad day and it was from the start nonetheless. All because of the girl in front of him whose wrists are being pinned to the wall by his very own hands.

Her breathing becoming raged that can match his by now. Some strands of her hair escaped her neatly done braid due to his push. Her knees a little buckled. So to help her he moved his body towards her even more which made their bodies to brush up together and increase the girl's blush.

After the long observation. Ryoma finally spoke. But this time his bangs shading his eyes which made him look even angrier than before.

"Don't you dare stutter his name in front me then ask me to go easy on him and walk out like _it _can be easily done." He said, still in the same position.

Sakuno was shocked to what Ryoma told her. She keeps telling herself not to expect too much 'cause she told herself once before; I will be the one who'll end up being hurt when I expect _him_ to love me.

"I-I-I was not walking-o-out on you, Ryoma-kun. I-Its just that I-I remembered that I have so-some errands to d-do for our sempai-."

"URASAI!" Ryoma snapped at her.

She cannot believe what was happening right now. A minute earlier she was just asking him a favor and now, out of the blue, she's facing a not-so-happy Ryoma.

"_Ryuuzaki_." Ryoma said, slowly inching to her even more. His breathing raged and his hands still pinning innocent Sakuno's wrists to both sides.

When Ryoma finally settled his position, Sakuno couldn't relax anymore. Well even from their earlier position what more can this position do.

'R-ryoma-kun's so close to me! Eeep! I can feel him breathing due to his closeness! Mou! Kami-sama, what did I ever do to deserve this~." Sakuno thought as she tried to struggle from Ryoma's hold but since he isn't in his usual mood today, his strength has increased without him noticing at all.

Due to Sakuno's struggling, Ryoma tightened his grasp on her and decided to finally vanish all the distance between them, making him feel Sakuno's every move, shape and everything else that makes his mind and hormones uncontrollable in each passing second.

And to Sakuno, let's just say that if anything else happens, she might lose consciousness.

Well you can't blame her. She can perfectly feel all of Ryoma's muscles and may I tell you every outline of it, especially by his lower abdomen.

Sakuno can't take it anymore. She was crushed in a wall by the one she likes the most. And to make things even worse, every move that she makes only results for her body to brush up to him. The only thing keeping their distance is their thin piece of clothing.

His breathing raged in her ear where she can feel his hot breath making her spine tingle in delight. And with every tingle she feels the more she tilts her head to the side viewing her luscious neck to Ryoma's hot breath making her flinch even more.

Ryoma is also having a hard time controlling himself. She has got to stop moving or else it's going to be tough. His friend down there is a bit off today so one wrong move it's going to be hard.

He can't help it. Sakuno just keeps moving, brushing her body to him. Especially her breasts which developed by the way. Then tilting her head viewing her creamy neck to where his face was. 'Must stop.' he thought. But she keeps struggling, he can't even count how many times he can feel her. Her body is just screaming for him to touch her.

'Ryoma-kun has to stop. I-I'm going to be insane if this keeps up and I'm feeling something I haven't experienced before and it…it… it's making me feel good.' Sakuno blushed even more. 'Mou! What am I think-.'

"Ahhh~!" Sakuno moaned deliciously but not so loudly. But Ryoma heard her.

What caused her to moan you say? Let's just say that Ryoma's _great wall of self-control _ is starting to crumble and when I say that I meant he just nibbled Sakuno's ears.

Ryoma kept on nibbling, licking, biting her ear. Each touch of his tongue living a trail of hot saliva. Each lick you can sense the sexiness that is present on it. Each bite showing the passion that he has pent up. With each done, he lets out a sexual growl much to Sakuno dismay.

He kept on doing that since he wants Sakuno to moan again but louder and foxier. But to his dismay she refrained herself from doing so. As the prince of tennis he wouldn't go without a fight.

'Stubborn are we? Heh.. Might as well enjoy this. You asked for this Ryuuzaki.' He thought before blowing on her ear and licked her ear with more roughness than before.

Ryoma then allowed for her hands to be free for a second. And with that Ryuuzaki let down her hands with no power left.

But that was only for a second when Ryoma gathered both of her arms and pinned them above her, making her breasts create more shape and thus brushing up to him once again. This made Ryoma growl once again. Still not stopping his current activity.

When Ryoma has finally settled her wrists above her form. He let his free hand go under Sakuno's blouse. Touching her creamy sides slowly. Relishing the feeling of her soft tummy. He then proceeded to her creamy thighs. Drawing circular motions from behind it slowly making its way upwards.

When Sakuno felt that he's making his way upwards under her skirt she spoke.

"Hmmm. St-stop it- ah~! Already Ryoma-kun~. Ahhh~!" But to Sakuno's dismay he still continued even rougher since he heard her moaning while saying his name. Sakuno can't protest anymore so she decided to give up.

"Hmmm. Sakuno, moan again." Ryoma said while looking at her still moving her hands slowly. These made Sakuno moan again this time louder and more deliciously.

"Yes. Like that. Hmm. Do that again." Ryoma said this time nibbling her neck slowly.

"Ahhh~!"

"Yeah, More." He said while licking the outline of her chin then moving down her neck slowly.

"A-Ahhh~."

"More." This time increasing his speed on his kisses to Sakuno's neck his hands still under her skirt moving up and down.

"Nggghhh~. Ahh~."

"More .This time say my name." he said while being rougher.

"Mmm~." Is the only thing she can say.

This made Ryoma irritated expecting her to moan his name. Since Sakuno didn't moan out his name. Het let go of her wrists and let it fall on his back. Now Ryoma's using both of his hand to pleasure Sakuno even more. He wrapped her thighs around him bringing her closer to him.

Sakuno was shocked when Ryoma brought her up to him still not stopping from his ministrations. He was caressing both of her legs and thighs slowly from behind while kissing her neck but this time biting on it then licking it with the tip of his tongue.

"You won't moan my name? So be it." He said between his ministrations.

Sakuno can't think straight anymore and when Ryoma suddenly bitten one part of her neck she almost lost it.

"Ryoma-kun~." She said. Sexiness lingering on her voice.

This made Ryoma's wall to finally fade away. He then continued to lick and bite that one spot which made Sakuno moan out his name. With added sexuality due to Sakuno hand's slowly grabbing or letting go of his shirt.

Moans and growls filled the rooftop. Ryoma then sensed that some part of him is getting too much excitement which made him stop.

Sakuno thanked the heavens because of that.

Ryoma was satisfied when she looked over at Sakuno. Her breathing raged, her blush still lingering oh her cheeks, some sweat present on her face sliding down inside her ruffled blouse.

And because of this he unconsciously landed his eyes on her chest then once again thought something, something not good for Sakuno.

"R-ryo-." She was again interrupted when she felt warm breaths present once again in her ear.

She was about to ask why he did that to her but it was soon forgotten because of Ryoma.

"Ryuuzaki, you know I had this dream just this morning. It was about us alone inside a locked room." His voice deep, husky and sexy all on the same time which made Sakuno nervous once again.

"We were doing naughty things together and you know we even did that in my room." He continued.

Sakuno can definitely die of embarrassment from what she just heard. Ryoma was saying something not right at all.

"You were even the one struggling me on my bed." Ryoma chuckled to himself as Sakuno tried not to hear what he was saying.

"And you're on top of me nonetheless." This made Sakuno blush to no ends.

"R-ryoma-kun. S-s-stop it. I-I will n-never do s-something like t-that." Sakuno finally said despite her embarrassment.

"Oh really? Then what are we doing now?" Ryoma said as he looked at the both of them.

Sakuno blushed as her arms were still wrapped on his neck. Her legs still around his waist. It seems that she forgot their position when they talked. With this she hurriedly got off of him and fixed herself.

"Now then, let me show you what you did to me in my dream." he said.

"No! R-r-ryoma-kun, please stop! I-I'm sorry for t-trying to walk-o-out on you earlier and for w-whatever thing t-t-that made you a-angry! I'm really sorry!" Sakuno said as panic washed over her.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuuzaki." he said smirking as if nothing happened at all/

"M-mou, Ryoma-kun. You s-should have told m-me from the beginning that all y-you want was an apology. I would've told y-you as soon as possible." Sakuno pouted at him.

"Che. Well it was you fault for letting Kikumaru-sempai hug you anyway." Ryoma said while looking away from her.

"Don't ever let that happen again with or without me on you sight. Or else I'll do the same thing again, maybe even more than that." Ryoma said as a very sexy smirk formed on his face.

"M-mou! R-ryoma-kun! S-stop saying t-that! It's e-embarrassing." Sakuno pouted even more.

"Hn." he replied.

"Tonikaku, you'll go easy on him ne?" Sakuno asked.

"Kiss me then." Ryoma said boldly. Truth to be told that even after all they've done earlier he didn't kiss her. Why? Because... Well you'll know soon enough.

"Ehh?! I-I can't do that." Sakuno said.

"Then consider him injured after." Ryoma said while heading to the door. But was stopped when his arm was hugged by Sakuno.

"But you c-can't! He-he's our sempai!" Sakuno said still not giving up.

"Why do you even care so much anyway?" Ryoma was clearly irritated now. 'I should be the only one who you care for.' he thought.

"W-well-. Ca-cause-. He's-. Then I'll just d-do what y-you said." Sakuno said nervously.

"So that means you'll give me your kiss just because you don't want _him_ to be injured?" Ryoma said. He's eyes once again hidden beneath his bangs.

'Tch, all for him, ka… Even after all that. Guess _that_'s just nothing to her.' Ryoma thought bitterly.

"H-hai." she said.

That made Ryoma snap but composed himself despite the anger within him.

'Heh. Just because of him. Tch, how irritating.' he thought.

After a long silence, Ryoma finally spoke.

"You don't have to. I just said that without thinking. Don't worry; I'll go easy on him. Can you let go now?" He said trying not to sound irritated.

"Ah! Hai! Arigatou! Honto ni Arigatou!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

"Hn." He said while going downstairs with one thought in his mind.

.

.

.

'All for him.'

* * *

What do you think? Bad?

Review please.

Next Chapter: His feelings


	4. Chapter 4- His Feelings

**Chapter IV- His Feelings**

* * *

**Sorry for my wrong grammar. **

**But I know if I practice, I'll get it right in no time. =D**

**BTW, THANKS FOR ALL YOU REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES!**

* * *

**Tennis Courts (Afternoon Practice)**

"K-Konnichiwa, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno greeted as soon as she saw Ryoma.

Ryoma looked up when he heard someone call him. And there he saw an auburn-haired girl once again waiting for him.

"Nyaa~! Ochibi is so lucky to have a girlfriend. Ne, Momo?" said Kikumaru while looking towards his two favorite kohais.

"Ah. Young love. Young love." Momo said beside his sempai.

"Sakuno-chan is here already? Guess she's pretty worried about the outcome of your game Eiji." asked Oishi.

"Don't remind me Oishi. It's so depressing." Kikumaru said.

"Saa, Eiji. You better prepare for your match later." Fuji said while entering the courts with Oishi.

Kikumaru just sighed.

In the meantime, it seems that Ryoma has changed already and was about to enter the courts but was stopped by a voice that very much knows.

"C-chotto, Ry-ryoma-kun. You'll go easy o-on Kikumaru-sempai, ne?" Sakuno asked in a low tone but was still heard by all the regulars.

All eyes seem to stare at Ryoma. Waiting for his reply but they will soon realize that it wasn't something to remember at all.

Seconds has passed but it seems that Ryoma wouldn't answer. But they knew better for Ryoma is still not moving from where he's standing.

Then suddenly, he put his racket; which he was holding on his right hand; to his right shoulder and said…

"Ryuuzaki. For him, right?" he asked. Trying not to sound irritated but everyone in there except Sakuno knew better.

Sakuno was shocked to what Ryoma said. She can't quite grasp it but answered nonetheless.

"H-hai." With this Ryoma finally walked inside the court.

After what Sakuno said, all the regulars heard Ryoma as he tighten his grip on his racket. All the regulars felt a strange aura that suddenly lingered on the court. Even Ryuuzaki sensei who just arrived felt it.

"Ho-." Ryuuzaki-sensei was interrupted by Oishi.

"A-anyway, you will stay and watch us practice, ne, Sakuno-chan?" Oishi said nervously.

"Hai!" Sakuno immediately replied.

"WELL LET'S PLAY~! YEAH~! IGNORE THE AWKWARDNESS~!" yelled Taka-san who finally recovered from behind.

"Saa! As Kawamura said! Whatever it is, don't let it bother you! Start practicing!" said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"20% chance; this has something to do with Kikumaru. 20% chance; it's related to watch Fuji suggested. 20% chance; that Echizen was trying something. 20% chance; Sakuno-chan said something wrong. 20% chance; it will affect Echizen's play and 100% chance; that what I said just now are true. And another 100% chance; that he will be like that for quite a while and that this aura will also be present." Inui said while writing in his notebook.

"Fssh. How troublesome. I don't like this feeling at all." said Kaidoh.

"That right! For once I agree with Mamushi here. I'm feeling nervous all of a sudden." Momo said while swinging his racket irritatingly.

"Nya~! I don't want to die yet~!" said Kikumaru while running around the court looking like a lunatic.

"Kikumaru, compose yourself! Minna, return to practice!" said Tezuka.

Everyone finally snapped from all the tense that they were feeling and returned to their practice. Well, except for the regulars; as they headed towards their captain, surrounding him in a split second.

Tezuka; of course; was expecting this. Even him, he can still feel the killing aura from Echizen. It even had him nervous for a second.

"Bonchou! We have to do something! I don't want to feel _this_ every time we practice here, nonetheless, around Echizen!" said Momo. Trying to forget the times when Ryoma became _too_ serious.

"Momo's right. Even if Echizen's skill will increase, _this_ is just uncomfortable." said Fuji while opening his eyes.

'Stupid sempai-tachi. Stupid _sempai_. All she cares about is _him_. _ALL HIM_. Ryoma thought as his aura continue increasing its 'tense' component.

Everyone flinched when they felt _it_. The feeling that your death is near; is what they're experiencing now, as their body unconsciously sense Ryoma's aura.

"FSSH! BONCHOU! WE REALLY HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Kaidoh said earnestly. He really can't shrug off the feeling. Well, almost everybody can't, even their coach. As soon as they heard what Kaidoh said, they agreed with no hesitance at all.

Taka-san was about to speak but stopped as soon as he heard the one who's probably the cause of their problems, speak.

"Na, sempai-tachi. I don't care what you guys are talking about, but can't we practice already? I'd like to fulfill my promise to Kikumaru-sempai." Ryoma said still not sounding irritated and at the same time returning to his warm-ups.

Ryuuzaki-sensei was astonished to how Ryoma behaved. She was also somewhat interested because she can feel that it was partly her granddaughter's fault.

"Ryoma's right! Go to practice already. Remember, you guys are _the_ defending champions, you can handle _anything_." Ryuuzaki-sensei said with much encouragement. She hoped that they got her point.

With this, all of them smirked; an arrogant smirk. Of course they know what they're capable of. After all, they _are_ champions; Japan's #1 Elite Team. And as Ryoma would like to call them, _his cunning sempai-tachi, _they were proud of it of course. It _was_ entitled to them by someone as arrogant as Ryoma, who wouldn't be proud?

"We can't let Echizen continue to be like this, we just can't…" Momo spoke with a smirk still present on his face.

"LET'S GO PRACTICE!" Taka-san said gaining his passion once again.

"Ah!" Everyone yelled, except Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma. Seigaku's Big Three.

As soon as Ryoma heard the announcement, he decided to head to Eiji.

When Eiji noticed that Ryoma was walking towards him, he began to tense up once again.

"Oishi, I'll die, nyaa~!" Eiji said as he pleaded to his partner who was right beside him.

"M-Maa. J-just remember what Ryuuzaki-sensei said." Oishi said trying to calm Eiji down. But it seems he was starting to become tense too.

Even though the regulars calmed themselves earlier, Ryoma's aura didn't decrease at all. In fact, after the announcement, it seems that it became even more powerful, as if no one can't able to stop it anymore.

"Let's play Kikumaru-sempai. I hope you didn't forget because it was hunting me _all_ day." Ryoma spoke as soon as he was in front of him; his bangs and hat shadowing his eyes.

Eiji was nervous as hell. He couldn't believe he was this unlucky today. But he thought that maybe it was his karma for always teasing him.

"A-ah." Eiji said nervously.

As soon as his sempai answered, he headed towards the court.

Fuji watched Ryoma's every move and thought of a wonderful idea. It was risky but it's the option they got.

"Minna, I have something in mind." Fuji stated.

"What is it Fuji?" asked Tezuka.

"I think I have a solution for our little problem here." said Fuji.

"Nyaa~ Fuji~. Don't take this so lightly~! You of all people should know what Ochibi is capable of~!" complained Kikumaru.

"That's right, Fuji-sempai. It's scary when Echizen is in his serious mode and I mean _really_ serious mode." said Momo.

"It may be great inside the court but we can't take the chance of it being outside the court." Oishi stated.

"Actually Oishi, that's what I've thought." said Fuji.

"Eh?!" Taka-san said.

"What do you mean Fuji?" said Inui.

'Well, what if we blow-up Echizen? And I mean really blow him up, that he can almost kill somebody." Fuji said.

"Why?! We already agreed that Echizen is _way_ scarier outside the court when he's serious." said Taka-san.

"Ah. Kawamura is right. I thought we verbally agreed to that already." said Inui as he wrote continuously.

Everyone nodded except Fuji.

"It may be risky-." said Fuji.

"Scary."

"Fssh, painful."

"Hard, nyaa~!"

"Challenging."

"Consequential"

"Informational."

Fuji sweat dropped. His teammates really hate his idea, no need for data on that.

"T-tonikaku, if it's going to work, Echizen's aura will disappear in no time." Fuji said finally finishing his sentence.

Everyone looked at each other. It was a pretty good deal anyway. And they _are_ desperate for Ryoma to return to normal. It's just the consequences that they're worried about…

"This better work Fuji, we're taking a huge risk here." Tezuka said as he tapped his glasses.

Meanwhile back at Ryoma…

"Kikumaru-sempai, I'm waiting." Ryoma said.

When Sakuno realized that Ryoma and Eiji's match is about to start she hurriedly went over to their side.

Ryoma noticed that Sakuno left her spot so that she can have a better view of the match. 'Must be for _him_.' Ryoma thought while looking the other way.

"A-anou, R-ryoma-kun. Don't forget what y-you promised." Sakuno said while looking at Ryoma.

When Ryoma heard what Sakuno just said, his aura became darker than before. This was left unnoticed by every living thing present on the court. Except for Sakuno, I guess. They once again flinched while the others already escaped; must be because they can't handle the pressure anymore.

Ryuuzaki-sensei went over to where the regulars and said…

"You guys better do something about this. If not, Ryoma's aura will spread throughout the campus." she said completely pressured by Ryoma's very tensing aura.

But when the regulars turned around slowly, Ryuuzaki-sensei almost chuckled but stopped herself. All the regulars; except Ryoma; has temporarily turned to stone. It seems that having great senses is a big disadvantage to them in this kind of situation.

Ryuuzaki-sensei can't take it anymore, she laughed; real hard.

"Ryoma! Nice going!" she yelled.

Ryoma looked over to his sensei, still oblivious to the killing intent he was releasing. He just shrugged off what his sensei said and called out again.

"Kikumaru-sempai, there's a limit for making me wait." he said.

That made his sempai-tachi to return back to normal with added pressure thanks to Ryoma.

"Kikumaru, the sooner you play with Echizen, the sooner we can leave." Inui said.

Kikumaru sighed in defeat as he headed to where Ryoma was. The other regulars followed soon.

When they finally arrived, Ryoma sensed them being tense, so he spoke.

"Na, Kikumaru-sempai, it's only a rally, relax." he said.

'How ca I relax?! Mou~! Baka scary Ochibi!' Eiji thought as he positioned himself.

There was no referee since Ryoma said it was only a rally. 'Might as well do this, it _is_ for him' Ryoma thought as he decided to play with his right hand.

Eiji was surprised when he noticed that Ryoma was going to play with his right hand. 'Or maybe just twist serve.' he thought nervously. Ryoma served.

Everyone was surprised that it was an underhand serve. Of course Eiji returned but due to his confusions he accidentally lobbed it. 'Oh no~!' he thought preparing himself for injuries. But was caught off guard when Ryoma didn't smash it instead he returned it with no power at all. He wasn't even grunting. This made everyone confused… They can still feel his scary, pressuring aura but he was playing like… this…

"O-ochibi. You alright?" Eiji asked concern present in his voice. He might be afraid that something bad might happen to him but he was still concern of his kohai nonetheless. He knows that something is not right at all… He was upset yet he's playing like this.

"Hn." Came Ryoma's reply.

Eiji still thinks something's wrong but just continued rallying with him.

In Sakuno's perspective, she's also worried and happy at the same time since when she looks at Ryoma. 'Ryoma-kun's playstyle somewhat, changed..' She thought.

"Now I understand." said Inui but not loud enough for the players on the court to hear.

"What is it sempai?" asked Kaidoh.

"I knew that there was one missing part when I was describing Echizen's aura." Inui said.

"And that is?" asked Oishi.

"Depression." He said sounding sad.

"Your right, Echizen _is_ depressed. As if someone let him down." said Fuji while looking at their right.

All of them looked over to where Fuji was looking and there they saw Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter.

When Fuji noticed that they already got his point, he spoke once again.

"It seems to me that he's trying to hold back all his anger or something like that." He paused. "I feel kind of sorry for him…" he said frowning. "Even though his aura is uncomfortable." he finished.

After what the regulars heard, they started to realize their Ochibi's feelings and came to a conclusion. 'Because of Sakuno-chan.'

"Kikumaru-sempai, sorry, but can we end this? I'm not feeling so good today." Ryoma said his eyes still being shadowed by his bangs.

Without waiting for his sempai's reply, he walked to where his things were and excused himself to Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"C-chotto, Ryo-ryoma-kun! Arigatou! And gomen for-." Sakuno stopped when she saw Ryoma glare at her, not in scary way, but in a hurt way.

After that the only thing she can utter was "R-ryoma-kun."

When the regulars saw Ryoma's glare, they once again felt sad for their Ochibi. And when they looked over to the girl beside them it seems that she understands what Ryoma's experiencing now.

"Minna, we must definitely do something." said Taka-san sadness present in his voice.

The rest just nodded. They were in a heck of a day tomorrow. And they can tell that their everyday routines are slowly fading away.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please review. Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: Expressions**


	5. Chapter 5- Expressions

**Chapter V- Expressions**

* * *

**Hey Guys. I just want to thank you for all your reviews.  
PM me if you like. **

* * *

**Classroom**

"Sakuno, what's the matter? You've been spacing out for a while now." said Tomoka while looking at her friend who's obviously not listening to her 'stories'.

"Gomenasai, Tomo-chan. I was just thinking of… something." Sakuno said once again staring out of nowhere.

"Then what's it about? Ryoma-sama?" asked Tomoka. Concern present in her voice and a touch of teasing maybe.

"H-huh?! W-w-why would I?!" exclaimed Sakuno as her face turns red.

"Heh… It _is_ about Ryoma-sama. Your so sly, Sakuno." said Tomoka poking her in the process.

"W-where did y-you got that i-idea from?!" said Sakuno.

"It's so obvious Sakuno! Don't try to hide it because I can easily read you. So spill it. If not, I'll tell Ryoma-sama!" threatened Tomoka.

"I-I got n-nothing to tell you, Tomo-chan. So s-s-stop pestering me about it." said Sais Sakuno while frowning.

"Fine. But when I suddenly hear from sempai-tachi that something is up, you'll make me a bento." said Tomoka while grinning.

Tomoka knew that Sakuno would never tell her what's up even if she threatens her. Even though she's shy on the outside, her stubbornness can compete to Ryoma. She also knows that it definitely has to do with Ryoma. 'He's the only one who can make Sakuno like that. No one else.' she thought.

"Anyway, you want to go look around. You know… So that you can relax a bit." Tomoka suggested.

"No thanks, I something to do, so I guess I'll see you later." Sakuno exclaimed, walking through their classroom door.

* * *

**Tennis Courts**

No one is present in the courts, the benches and even near the trees. Guess practice ended early than expected. It seems that everyone left already because of their training, everyone, but a young tensai.

He's at the clubroom, still feeling down from before. He tried to forget about it, but he just can't. Instead he's here, keeping all the anger he built up. He kept on thinking what he thought before; 'It's all for him. Guess I'm nothing to her after all'. He kept on repeating that on his mind. And sometimes he matches it with a bitter laugh.

In this case, if someone heard him like that, they will immediately feel sorry for him. And added to that, you can see him sitting in a dark corner, focusing on nothing but his thoughts.

From outside, it seems that there's somebody who heard him.

"Echizen locked himself. I already tried stopping him but he didn't even listen to me at all." stated Oishi to his teammates who just arrived.

"Why?" asked Tezuka.

"I don't know." Oishi said while looking away.

"Seems to me that he's still down because of yesterday." said Kaidoh who's leaning on the fence.

"What caused it anyway? The root of all this?" asked Taka-san.

"Inui." said Fuji.

"I don't know yet. The data I have now are missing some important details. That's why I can't get to the bottom of this." said Inui while flipping through some pages of his notebook.

"Poor Ochibi." said Eiji who wasn't as jumpy as before.

"Echizen! Get out of there! We need to talk! Echizen! Echizen! Echizen!" said Momo who's continuously banging the door.

Ryoma heard his sempais. Each and every little thing they've said. Even though he heard them clearly, he didn't even thought once of leaving. So instead, he decided not to speak.

"Momo, calm down." said Tezuka.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Bonchou, how can I calm-."

_SPLASH_

Water then now started to scatter all over the ground where Momo is standing. Momo was drenched. He was surprised when Kaidoh suddenly splashed water all over him. That made him shut up.

"Echizen definitely won't come out if you're behaving like that. SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU BAKA!" said Kaidoh still holding the now empty bucket.

Momo finally snapped out of his revenue then looked down.

"This is not like Echizen at all! When he's down about something he'll definitely find a way to solve it! He wouldn't even try giving up even it kills him… No matter how hard the challenges he's facing… he'll fight through it until the end. Heck, he'll even make it harder…" Momo said. His head faced to the ground while his hands turned to fists.

Everyone looked over at Momo. Of course they know how tough their kohai can be. They witnessed it every time. They never even thought once that Ryoma can even mope like this.

"He's really depressed." stated someone from behind.

They looked over to where someone spoke and there they saw…

"Ryuuzaki-sensei." they uttered.

"You know, he's even the one who borrowed the keys from me earlier." she sighed. "What a troublesome child." she spoke once again.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, did he told you that he was going to lock himself up?" asked Taka-san.

"Ah. He even told me not to tell you guys." she stated.

"Nande?! If I would have kno-." Momo couldn't finish his sentence since Ryuuzaki-sensei spoke.

"If I remember correctly, I think he told me after I asked him why, are.. _'Sempai-tachi will over react, sensei.'_" she said while looking directly at her team.

They were shocked with what they've heard. Ryoma was thinking of them.

"Ryoma isn't the type who's easy to read-." said Ryuuzaki-sensei as Eiji interrupted her.

"He sure is, nyaa~." he said.

"But despite that. He really cares for you all." Ryuuzaki-sensei continued.

"It's kind of different to understand though." said Fuji.

"Ah. To, us it seems like he doesn't care at all." said Oishi.

"He even threatens us sometimes and doesn't even see us as his sempais." complained Momo.

"Because you don't act like one at all, fssh." said Kaidoh.

"What's that?! You want to go at it?!" replied Momo.

"Bring it on you, you bastard!" said Kaidoh.

"Stop it you two. Ryuuzaki-sensei isn't finished yet." said Inui.

"Just as I was saying, its Ryoma's way of caring for others. He's worried for you guys as we speak. He just needs some time to think. You of all people should know that." said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"I think there's _someone_ else who understands him better than us, Ryuuzaki-sensei." said Fuji while smirking.

"Oh? Then who might that be?" she asked.

"Your granddaughter." They said in unison.

"I guess so. They're expressions are the same and more entertaining when they're on a _little_ _misunderstanding_." said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"That's true. Demo, sensei, how did you know that they're having a _little misunderstanding_?" asked Inui.

This made her team look at her in confusion. As if telling her to spill what she knows but she decided to have a little fun.

Ryuuzaki-sensei smirked while crossing her arms.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out. Besides I think Ryoma wouldn't like the idea of his sempai-tachi knowing his problem." she said.

Ryoma secretly smirked at this. His coach really knows what he's thinking.

"Why?" asked Taka-san.

"Hm. I think Inui can answer that for me. I got to go. I still have some paperwork." Ryuuzaki-sensei said before she left.

* * *

After what their coach said, they all looked towards the data analyzer. Inui, knowing what they want from him, he began to speak.

"Since we all got the idea that it has something to do with Sakuno-chan and that they have a little misunderstanding. I began to understand that Echizen is embarrassed. That's why he doesn't want us to know since he knows that we will only tease him about it. And so it means that his problems will increase." His glasses gleaming after his statement.

"Guess there's no other choice but ask her." said Fuji.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Oishi.

"How about we ask Ochibi, nyaa~. I think he knows where, ne Ochibi~?" said Eiji in teasing manner.

"Kikumaru, stop it. He won't reply." said Tezuka.

"Ah. He's stubborn as a-." Kaidoh was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"She's at the library." it said.

"AAAAAHHHHH! There's a ghost, nyaa~!" said Eiji as he hid behind Tezuka.

All of them were on guard now. They did have a bad experience about these things.

"Don't be such a baka sempai-tachi. It's me."

"Huh? Funny, it sounded like-."

"Echizen/Ochibi!" Taka-san was interrupted when the others said that in unison.

"Just come out of there already." said Oishi.

"…"

"And tell us what happened." said Momo.

"Yadda. I already told you where she is. Now go." said Ryoma.

"Teken, you really don't see us as your sempais." said Momo who just sweat dropped like the others, except Tezuka.

"Whatever. Just go to her…" Ryoma mumbled the last part.

"What's that Ochibi? We didn't hear you, nyaa~." said Eiji.

"I said that after you go see her… r-return here… a-and tell me how she's d-doing." Ryoma said a low tone.

"We still didn't get you Ochibi. Say it louder~!" Eiji said.

Unknown to him they've already heard every single thing he said. They just can't help themselves seeing their kohai shy.

"I-I said-."

"We can't hear you Echizen~." said Momo secretly snickering on the other side with Eiji while the others seemed amused.

"Sempai, I know that you guys already heard me from the start. I can hear you and Kikumaru-sempai snickering." Ryoma said completely annoyed to himself that he decided to talk in the first place.

'I just can't control myself when it's about Ryuuzaki.' Ryoma sighed while tugging his hat down.

"Just say it Echizen. And there is a 100% chance that you're unconsciously tugging your hat down." stated Inui.

They can feel that Echizen began to tense up. Its pay back time, they thought. Such good sempais, right?

"You guys are enjoying this aren't you?" said Ryoma.

"Just finish whatever you were saying so that we can leave already! Fssh." said Kaidoh.

Ryoma sighed once again. He can't believe he was doing this. Well, it's his fault anyway.

"I said that after you see Ryuuzaki, r-return here and.. t-te. Tell me how she's doing." said Ryoma completely embarrassed by what he said.

"Now, is that so hard to do Ochibi~?" said Eiji trying to stop himself from laughing.

"…"

No answer came after seconds passed.

"Fine, we'll go… for now. Don't worry Echizen; we'll give you every single detail." Fuji said before heading of to their destination.

When the others noticed that Fuji began to leave, they also followed.

* * *

"Ne, how did Echizen know that we can find Sakuno-chan at the library?" asked Taka-san in curiosity.

Everyone suddenly stopped. Now that they're at it, they thought; 'How _did_ Echizen/Ochibi know?'

The first to recover was Eiji and Momo as they looked at each grinning then they began to laugh. This of course, reached Ryoma's ear.

"So young. So young. Hahaha." Momo said.

"Nyaa~. It's so good to be young. Hahahaha." Eiji said while he continued laughing with Momo.

"Good thinking Echizen. He knew that we'll eventually forget about it because of the task. 78% chance that he thought that we already forgot about that." said Inui smirking as he wrote on his notebook.

"I didn't even notice it earlier." stated Oishi.

"Echizen is really sly." commented Fuji.

"LOVE-LOVE-LOVE~!" sang Eiji and Momo.

"Let's just end this already." Tezuka said as he refrained himself from sighing.

"Yeah, but let's not forget to ask him later." said Fuji.

The others just smirked when they heard what Fuji said. 'This is turning interesting.' They all thought except Tezuka and Kaidoh.

* * *

**Library**

'I wonder what made Ryoma-kun so depressed and mad… did I do something wrong?' thought Sakuno as she began to search for the book she needed for her report.

'Maybe I said something wrong back at the rooftop.' When Sakuno thought about that, her face began to turn red again. 'Mou, I can't even sleep that night. And I can still feel Ryoma-kun's warmth back then.' she thought as her face turned redder than before.

Sakuno just shrugged off her thought and began to focus on the task at hand. She even tried reading an English story. But it was still no use; she can't focus on it at all. Her mind is only thinking about Ryoma.

"Hi, Sakuno-chan~." exclaimed Eiji as he saw Sakuno.

"K-Kikumaru-sempai… and sempai-tachi." said Sakuno as she looked over to Eiji and the others who were behind him.

"A-anou, do you n-need anything?" asked Sakuno.

"We're just here to ask something Sakuno-chan. Let's take a seat over there." said Fuji as pointed over to the tables whose chairs are unoccupied. And so, they sat down.

"S-so, what's it about Fuji-sempai?" asked Sakuno as she looked over to her sempai-tachi.

The sempai's looked at each other before they began to speak. They know that Sakuno is a very shy girl so they decided to ask her gently. Oishi was the first to speak.

"Sakuno-chan, do you have any problems?" asked Oishi carefully.

"No, I-I don't." she said confused by how they acted.

"So, are you thinking of someone by any chance then?" asked Taka-san.

"Eh? Uhmm, h-hai." said Sakuno.

"A girl or a boy?" asked Kaidoh.

"A-a boy… What's this about sempai-tachi? You're confusing me…" she said. She doesn't like where this was going at all.

"Well, we were… uhm… kind of… you know…" said Eiji trying to find the right words to say.

Sakuno was even more confused. She knows that her sempais only act like that if there was a problem. Or they are planning something.

"Y-you know, nyaa~. Its-." Eiji was interrupted when their captain began to speak.

"Are you and Echizen fighting?" he said straightforwardly.

"Eh?!" said Sakuno, covering her mouth in the process. They are in the library after all.

'I can't believe sempai-tachi would ask me about that. It's not like we're fighting. I don't even know if we _are_ fighting. Ryoma-kun is the one who's upset with me…' she thought while trying to come up with an answer.

"Tezuka!" exclaimed Oishi. He can't believe he just said that with no hesitation at all.

"What? The faster we get to the point the faster we can solve this." said Tezuka.

"…" They just sweat dropped at their captain's reply. He really likes to end this already.

"We… we're not fighting s-sempai-tachi…" cam Sakuno's reply.

They looked over to their kohai as they listened carefully.

"R-r-ryoma-kun is the one who's u-upset with me." she said trying not to shed some tears but failed as it fell down.

The upperclassmen were shocked to what they heard. 'So that's why Echizen/Ochibi asked us to see her, because he was upset with her.' They thought as they slowly understand what's happening between their kohais.

"Why Sakuno-chan? And please don't cry." said Oishi as he handed her a handkerchief.

"I-I don't k-know either." Sakuno said between her sobs.

They looked at each other once again as they try to comfort her but to no avail. The only one who can stop her from crying is him but how can they do that if he's upset with her? 'What a trouble this is.' they thought in unison.

"Do you know where it all started?" asked Taka-san.

"N-n-no, but I-I can guess t-that it was when we w-were at the rooftop." she replied still trying to stop her tears from falling.

"What happened there?" asked Momo feeling sorry for the girl.

They were surprised when they've noticed that she stopped from crying and her face was as red as a cherry. Then, they've realized that it was Ryoma's _doing_. 'Tch, that Echizen/Ochibi.' they thought as they got the hint of what really happened.

"Sempai, h-how did you know that I-I was here?" asked Sakuno trying to change the subject. This was left unnoticed by her sempais but decided to let go of the topic.

"Echizen said that we'll find you here. He's even the one who sent us here to check up on you." said Fuji while smirking. This made the others look up to him.

"Sempai, I thought we only went here to find out what their 'little misunderstanding' is." whispered Momo to his sempai.

"Just follow my lead." Fuji whispered back.

* * *

Sakuno's blush increased of what she just heard.

"D-don't tease me F-fuji-sempai. H-he will nev-." She was interrupted by Momo.

"It's true. Right, _Inui-sempai_?" he said.

"Ah. He even told us to tell him how you're doing after this." said Inui.

Sakuno couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Ryoma-kun would never do that. He's upset with me.' she thought to herself.

"If you don't believe us why don't you go to him then, nyaa~.?" suggested Eiji.

"Eh?! I-I-I can't do t-that. He'll only scowl at m-me." said Sakuno.

"Why don't you see that for yourself?" said Momo while grinning. 'This is going to be good.' he thought.

"U-Uhmm…" was the only thing she can say.

"Well then, let's go, nyaa~!" said Eiji while leaving dragging Sakuno with her, making the others follow.

* * *

**Is it bad? Review please.  
Next Chapter – Their Talk**


	6. Chapter 6- Their Talk

**Chapter VI- Their Talk**

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say my thanks for your reviews. **

**Let's start!**

* * *

**Along the Campus**

"A-anou, se-sempai. You can l-let me go now." said Sakuno, trying her best to break free out of Eiji's grasp on her. She didn't like the idea of talking to Ryoma that's why she's trying her best before they can even bring her to where Ryoma was.

"M-mou, sempai. Please~. I'm not ready to face Ryoma-kun yet. He's upset w-with me, remember." said Sakuno while frowning.

Her sempai-tachi noticed her uneasiness. They felt bad about it, since they were the one to blame. Eiji then decided to let her go. If her tears will be the outcome after this, they'll be dead if Ryoma finds out.

"Ok, Sakuno-chan~. We're sorry. We only want you guys to make up and for Ochibi to go back to normal. His attitude is hard to handle and we don't want to see a moping Ochibi inside the courts, nyaa~." explained Eiji.

Sakuno stood there, surprised at her sempai's words. Who knew that beyond their teasing attitudes lays a caring older brother.

'So they're just worried about him. But he's still mad at me about something I don't even know.' she thought to herself.

"And we also know that you're the only one who can bring back the old Echizen." stated Fuji.

"Believe us, we tried everything to get him back to normal." said Taka-san.

"But sempai-tachi, why would I be the one to return him back to normal?" asked Sakuno.

The upperclassmen looked at each other before replying to what Sakuno said.

"We just know." Inui stated.

Sakuno tilted her head a little while placing her finger on her cheek and pouted. 'No matter what they say, I still don't get their point.' she sighed. 'Where is he moping anyway? Wait. Ryoma-kun doesn't mope. That's just… impossible.' she thought.

Then an image of Ryoma moping in a dark room came to her mind. She sweat dropped. 'Yup, just _impossible_.' she thought.

"Sempai, are you sure he's moping? Maybe you thought of it differently. Ryoma-kun doesn't mope-." Sakuno was interrupted when Kaidoh spoke.

"He locked himself in the clubroom." he said.

Sakuno's face changed from being confused to being worried.

"Eh?! Since when?!" she exclaimed.

All the regulars were caught off guard when Sakuno asked them abruptly.

"Ah! So-Sorry, I didn't m-mean to startle you. I-I was just worried." said Sakuno, back from her usual self.

"Don't mind it, Sakuno-chan. We don't know either. I was the one who found him there, seems like he's been in there for a long time." said Oishi.

'Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno thought extremely worried how Ryoma was doing.

"I-I'll go talk to him then…" stated Sakuno.

Momo and Eiji high-fived while the others just smirked in triumph as soon as they heard what Sakuno said.

"Let's go!" said Oishi.

"Ah!" They all said except Tezuka.

* * *

**Tennis Courts; Outside the clubroom**

"Ochibi~, are you still there~?" asked Eiji as he tried to open the door but it was still locked.

"…."

"If you're still there knock on the door." said Taka-san.

'_KNOCK'_

"You could have just spoke to us you know." said Momo.

"…"

The sempai's just sighed, except Tezuka. What a stubborn kohai they have.

"Anyway, about what you told us earlier." said Fuji while waiting for Ryoma's reply but none came. "We've done something better." finished the tensai while opening his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Ryoma heard his sempai loud and clear. 'Maybe just one their schemes…' he thought still not responding to his sempai-tachi.

When they still didn't hear Ryoma speak, the rest of the regulars only have one thought in mind. 'This calls for drastic measures.'

And so Momo, Eiji and Fuji nodded at each other first then to the others. This made Sakuno nervous. 'What are they up to now?' she thought. Then at the same time her sempai's looked at her.

"W-w-w-what?" Sakuno asked but not so loudly.

"We just need you to cooperate." said Inui.

And so they proceeded with their plan.

* * *

"Ochibi~, if you won't speak up I'll have Sakuno-chan all for myself. She's right here you know~." said Eiji.

Ryoma flinched when Eiji's words began to sink into him. '_for myself… Sakuno…_'. Ryoma tried not to bark at his sempai's words but his body is torturing him. His hands immediately turned into fists the moment _it_ registered on his mind. 'Wait… That can never happen. Ryuuzaki can never be there. She knows I'm upset with her so she'll be too nervous to see me. Think again Kikumaru-sempai.' he smirked at his thought and decided not to speak.

From the outside Momo was trying his best to shut Sakuno up, since it was still not the time for her voice to be heard by Ryoma. Sakuno almost yelled when she heard her sempai's statement but Momo successfully stopped it by covering her mouth with his handkerchief.

Fuji also helped by lowering his stance in front of Sakuno so that she can clearly see what he was gesturing at her. Fuji placed one of his fingers on his lips and said "Sshh, not yet." in a whisper, his eyes showing seriousness and a smirk forming on his face after his statement. That made Sakuno shut up.

'Mou, why is this happening to me?' she sighed. She knows that Fuji can be sadistic at times but it never came to her mind that she'll be able to experience it. She sighed once again.

Momo was next to speak up.

"So you really don't believe us eh? Then what if I tell you that I'm hugging Sakuno-chan now? Oh, and affectionately too." he said while hugging Sakuno in the process.

Sakuno was about to speak up but saw what Fuji was gesturing at her so she stopped herself from talking. 'Guess, there's no harm to this…' she thought.

Ryoma was trying his best not to kick the door open and just grab Sakuno towards him and tie them up together so that she can never leave his side. 'Calm down, they're lying. They just want you to blow up. Calm down… Calm down…' he thought.

"75% chance that Echizen is about to blow up." stated Inui as he looked over to his watch. "About after Fuji's turn." he finished.

While Momo was listening to Inui, he let go of his hold to Sakuno. This made Sakuno happy; she was finally free of someone's hold. But what she didn't know is that there were more to come.

"Echizen, it's me." said Fuji grabbing Sakuno in the process.

"…"

"If you don't speak up after 5 seconds I'll kiss and touch Sakuno-chan wherever I want." stated Fuji as he went behind Sakuno. "Don't worry, I won't do that. Just don't speak up until I tell you to. You can only whimper by now." Fuji whispered on her ear. "And pretend I'm actually kissing you and when I say '_say my name_' they you speak up, got it?" he added. Sakuno nodded.

Sakuno is in the verge of fainting. She was shocked when her sempai said such _things_. But was even more shocked when he demanded those kind of _things_. 'Why am I doing this anyway? I thought I'm just here to talk to him.' she sighed once again.

After noticing that Sakuno got his idea he began to speak.

"5…4…3…2…1… So be it." he said while whispering to Sakuno, "Ok, time to start."

And so, Sakuno whimpered with the help of Fuji of course. Fuji was covering her mouth while she was saying random things.

When Ryoma heard the first sound he immediately knew that _that _was Sakuno's. He stood up from where he was slouching, his knuckles becoming pale from the anger he was trying to hold. He knows that _that _is her and he's almost at his limit ; he keeps hearing the sounds she's creating because of another guy. "I should be the only one who could do that to you." he whispered, but not loud enough for the others to hear. He was about to kick the door when he heard his sempai speak.

"Still don't believe us Echizen? Then how about this?" he said.

Ryoma then heard a licking sound. "Delicious." Fuji said. He was about to punch the door open but was stopped when she heard her laugh. That caught Ryoma off guard. 'She… She's enjoying it? With him… and when it was with me… she was against it?' Ryoma thought as his control shattered.

* * *

From the outside's point of view, you can see Oishi holding up an ice cream to Fuji. Sakuno almost giggled but composed herself. 'Such silly ideas.' she thought as her giggles finally came out. She just can't help herself. Her sempai's are just too silly.

When the regulars heard her giggle, they snickered once more. 'Echizen will soon blow up. I just know it.' they thought in unison.

"Nice going Sakuno-chan." Fuji whispered to her.

Sakuno just looked up to him. She doesn't even know what he was talking about so she just shrugged it off.

"Momo, Eiji. Make her giggle again." said Fuji but not loud enough for Sakuno to hear.

Momo and Eiji then began their little show in front of Sakuno, but not loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"Sakuno-chan~, look over here, nyaa~. I'm Kaidoh, Fsssh." said Eiji as he began to mimic Kaidoh.

"Sakuno-chan, look at me. I'm Echizen, mada mada dane." said Momo who was acting like Ryoma.

The two continued their little show for Sakuno. They were doing some habits of the two. Fuji then began licking the ice cream once again. He can feel that Sakuno was about to giggle once again. And when Sakuno finally giggled…

"Sakuno-chan, _say my name_." whispered Fuji.

"F-Fuji-sempai…" said Sakuno after she giggled.

'_BANG!' CRASH!_

The door finally opened, viewing a very angry Ryoma. One of his hands still in mid-air showing his position while '_opening the door_'.

Sakuno looked over to where the loud crash was only to be face to face with an angry Ryoma whose left hand was inside his pocket. His right hand in mid-air; 'Must be the one who caused the door to open.' Sakuno thought.

When Inui noticed this he stated that "Echizen's right hand is more superior to his left when he's angry." he said while writing on his notebook.

After she heard what Inui stated she began to observe him again; his bangs shadowing his eyes and there was an aura behind him that was pretty uncomfortable. All in all, Ryoma looks like he was ready to kill.

When Ryoma took his first step he let his right hand fall before putting it in his pocket. After that he walked towards Sakuno, looking all cool but his sempai's knew better.

"Eeeeep!" exclaimed Momo and Eiji as they hid behind Tezuka.

"E-echizen you've finally-." Oishi stopped the moment he saw Ryoma's aura became darker.

Ryoma didn't like what he saw.

Not.

One.

Bit.

Fuji was still hugging Sakuno from behind with a smirk on his face.

Sakuno began to realize what was happening so she began to speak.

"R-r-r-ryoma-ku-." she couldn't finish her sentence as Ryoma pulled her towards him, making her body crash to his built one.

She began to blush… "R-ryoma-kun, ah, s-sorry, I didn't mean-." she said as she pushed herself away from Ryoma but failed when she felt Ryoma's arm circle around her waist.

"…You guys better be prepared… If not… you guys will become _d-e-a-d s-e-m-p-a-i-s._" Ryoma said before lifting Sakuno bridal and began to walk towards the campus bringing his stuff with him.

Ryoma then stopped walking. The upperclassmen were confused until Ryoma spoke.

"Oh, and… _she's MINE_." said Ryoma his back facing them.

Sakuno can't register what Ryoma was saying for she's too preoccupied by the arm that was on her legs. She can feel his anger but his touch for her was gentle like when they were at the rooftop. Sakuno began to blush unconsciously.

* * *

**Back at the sempais**

"Well… Guess that's it." exclaimed Momo.

"Not quite." said Fuji.

"There's more?" asked Taka-san.

"95.5% chance that Echizen will bring her to his house." stated Inui.

"Let's see their progress nyaa~." said Eiji as he jumped around everybody.

"That's not right. Let's give them some privacy." said Oishi.

"Fsshh." said Kaidoh.

"Then let's ask Tezuka." said Fuji.

They all looked towards their captain as they waited for his reply.

"Fine… I'll only come to watch on you guys." said Tezuka while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah!" said Momo and Eiji happily. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go~!" they added.

And so they headed to the Echizen's.

* * *

**School Campus**

Ryoma continued walking to their classroom as if he's not carrying a girl. Sakuno can't even relax compared to Ryoma who goes with the situation naturally.

Sakuno is certain that she wants to walk by herself so she tried to move down but Ryoma's hold of her won't let her. She tried again but to no avail. She sighed. 'Guess I have to talk to him…Mou, that's hard.' she thought while pouting.

Ryoma looked over to the girl he was holding. 'If it weren't for my stupid sempai-tachi I wouldn't even think about doing this.' he thought while observing her intently.

Her hair is a little messy due to her struggling. Her skirt slowly making its way upwards while her blouse clings to her even more; this made Ryoma look away. He got to control himself if not… He shuddered at the thoughts running through his mind.

He looked to her once again. This time looking for a clue if she was really kissed; he knows that Sakuno can't possibly allow _him_ to. But he can't get a better view of the possible _places_ where he can kiss her so he adjusted him to her.

They _are_ already on their classroom so he let her down on the teacher's table. When he let her down he saw Sakuno's reaction. 'Heh… So she's comfortable on being carried by me…' he thought, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"A-anou R-ryoma-kun you can l-let go of me n-now." she said not looking at him.

Truth to be told, even though Ryoma already let her down, his arms were still around her. His right, at the back while his left hand was still under her thighs.

Ryoma of course, knows what he's doing. So he pretended to be upset with her.

"Don't think that you're off the hook already." he said.

"Eh? B-but, I-I don't even know why you're angry at me." Sakuno said trying hard not to cry in front of Ryoma.

"Think it through while we go to my house." he stated once his eyes located the girl's bag. He then let go of her and grabbed the bag and placed it inside his own.

"N-no! R-ryoma-kun I can carry t-those myself." exclaimed Sakuno as soon as she noticed what Ryoma was doing. Still not looking at him.

"Yadda. Go back to where I left you… _now._" Ryoma said seriously.

"B-b-but-."

"Now means _now._" Ryoma said once again this time forcing her to look at him by holding her chin. Their eyes met; passion and concern visible in each others eyes.

Sakuno told herself to look away but she can't. Ryoma's eyes held so much emotion that she can't help herself to look away. 'It feels like he loves me… Wait. What am I thinking?! That can _never_ happen.' she blushed at her thought and finally looked away but she still didn't move from her spot.

"Look at me…" he said so softly. His husky voice was so attracting that she almost obeyed but stopped herself.

"Look at me…" he said while moving his hand from her chin then to her lips.

Sakuno felt Ryoma's hand move so slowly that it was creating goose bombs. When she realized that Ryoma's finger was at her lips, she unconsciously closed her lips and looked away from him. But Ryoma's finger was still on her her lips. She can feel how warm his finger was. She almost gasps when she felt Ryoma's other hand caress her back so slowly.

"Look at me…" he said once again.

Sakuno's breathing became raged due to Ryoma's caresses so she has no choice but to open her lips to catch her breath.

When Sakuno finally opened her lips slightly, Ryoma took this chance to outline it even more. Sakuno was distracted by how Ryoma handled her lips that she didn't notice that he was already at her back and that he was leaning on the wall.

She can't believe that she was that distracted that she didn't even notice that Ryoma already dragged her to their current location.

'Mou, Ryoma-kun, you're making me crazy. I can't even think straight when I'm with you..' Sakuno thought as she realized that she has the power to grab Ryoma's hand and stop what he was doing to her.

Sakuno did so, Ryoma didn't notice that Sakuno has successfully stopped his hands from moving. He also didn't notice that his breathing became raged.

'What is this girl doing to me…' he thought.

"R-r-ryoma-kun, please s-stop… I-I-."

"Sakuno…" Ryoma said while he moved his hands again. This time getting a towel from his pocket while he took hold of her wrists then brought them to her back and tied them together.

"R-r-ryoma-kun, w-what are you d-doing?" she snapped out of her revenue as soon as she felt her being tied up.

"I'm tying you." he replied after he finished the last knot.

"W-w-w-why?" she asked nervously.

"So that we can start the fun and that you won't ruin it." said Ryoma as his right hand slowly made its way under Sakuno's blouse while his left was slowly tracing her neck and making circular motions.

Sakuno was surprised at how Ryoma planned this all. She can't believe this was happening to her again…

"I did tell you that we're going to my house, right?" Ryoma asked as his ministrations stopped.

Sakuno took the time to breathe before answering.

"H-ha-hai." she barely said.

"Then before we go, we better do something here." he said then proceeded to his actions once again.

"N-n-n-no, s-s-s-top~." said Sakuno as she tried her best not to moan.

"Why? Don't you like it? Because…"

.

.

.

.

"_I love every second of it._" Ryoma said before leaning in to her more and licked her neck from behind.

Sakuno can't stop herself from leaning in to Ryoma, making her arch her back. With this action, Ryoma has different access to where to kiss Sakuno. He was about to lick a spot when his phone vibrated. Sakuno felt something vibrate so she helped herself up and moved to Ryoma's side.

Ryoma noticed that Sakuno also felt the vibration and how she moved to his side.

'Tch, who is it now?' he thought while getting his phone from his pocket.

"He-." he was about to speak up when the person yelled on the other line.

"O-CHI-BI~! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING IN YOUR HOUSE FOREVER~!" yelled Eiji annoyance visible in his voice.

"I-."

He was interrupted again when Momo was the one who yelled on the other line.

"ECHIZEN! ARE YOU COMING HERE OR NOT! WE'VE BEEN HERE SINCE YOU GUYS LEFT US! HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING ON MAKING US WAIT?!" he said.

Ryoma's ear will bleed if this continues so he decided to turn it on loud speaker and placed it on the teacher's table then moved back to where Sakuno was.

"R-r-r-ryoma-kun, are you su-sure that they'll here u-us with that distance?" asked Sakuno.

"Hn. Don't worry about it." he said while holding Sakuno's hand.

"Eh? R-ryoma-." Sakuno was about to speak up when she heard her name through the phone.

"Echizen, are _still_ with Sakuno-chan?" This time Fuji was the one on the phone.

"Ah." said Ryoma.

"R-r-ryoma-kun!" exclaimed Sakuno as she felt Ryoma squeeze her hand while lying down on Sakuno's thighs.

Then they heard a rustle on the other line. Guess they were fighting on who's going to speak up.

"Hahahaha. Ryoma~! You've grown already~! Hahaha." It was Ryoma's dad.

"Shut up, baka Oyagi." said Ryoma as he hugged Sakuno from his position.

"Hahaha. Well, when are we meeting her anyway- Oi, stop pushing me! I might fall- AH~!" exclaimed Ryoma's father as they heard a loud crashing sound on the other line.

"Baka, Oyagi. Serves him right." mumbled Ryoma.

"Echizen, it's me." said Inui.

"Oh, Inui-sempai, finally a normal one." said Ryoma still not moving from his position.

"If you don't come here in less than an hour, Ryuuzaki-sensei will come before you can." said Inui.

"Eh? Oba-chan's coming?" This time, Sakuno was the one who spoke.

Then once again heard another voice on the line.

"Oi, Inui~! You're cheating! It's my turn to talk to Ochibi, nyaa~!" exclaimed Eiji as he successfully snatched the phone from Inui.

"That's right nyaa~! Your father invited her saying that you guys finally got together and its for a celebration~!" said Eiji.

"Eiji-sempai, my turn~!" said Momo on the background.

"Hey, give me a chance too." said Oishi.

"My turn then." said Fuji.

"No, to be fair, it's positively my turn." said Inui.

"No way~! I'm the one who'll talk to Ochibi." said Eiji.\

Then Ryoma and Sakuno heard them quarrelling once again. They sweat dropped at their sempai's behavior.

"Just troublesome." said Ryoma while hugging Sakuno even more.

"Excuse me." They heard from the other line. It seems that the ruckus stopped.

"Can I have the phone?" it said. Ryoma cuddled to Sakuno more.

Sakuno could feel as if Ryoma knew who was about to talk and that he's pretty uncomfortable about it. So to relax Ryoma, she caressed his hair.

Ryoma felt Sakuno touch his head. He liked the feeling that he unconsciously smiled. Sakuno felt that Ryoma finally relaxed. Then the person other line spoke.

"Ryoma, this is your mother. I know that you know that already." she said.

Sakuno was surprised at how caring and scary Ryoma's mother was. She could just feel it, despite the sweet voice, there is something hidden on it.

"Hm." replied Ryoma.

"I want you home, _now_. And bring the girl with you. Ok, honey?" asked her mother.

Ryoma immediately sat up straight and walked to where the phone was and spoke.

"…Hai, we'll be going then…" said Ryoma.

"Good. Ok then Honey, see you guys later." said Ryoma's mother before hanging up on him.

.

.

.

.

The Regulars where surprised on how Ryoma agreed on one command. Even Tezuka can't do that. They have one thought in their mind. '_scary_'

"Well then _gentlemen_, would you please stop the fighting and help me prepare?" said Rinko while smiling sweetly.

"H-hai!" They said in unison. Rinko just smiled at them. They soon helped her with the preparation while waiting for their kohais.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews~. ^~^**

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Review please. **

**Next Chapter: The agreement**


	7. Chapter 7- The agreement

**Chapter VII- The Agreement**

* * *

**Another thanks for your reviews! Wish there are more to come. ^~^**

**Follow me on twitter or add me on facebook. In return I'll add you and follow you too. PM me if you like! **

**Now then…**

* * *

**School Campus**

After the call, Ryoma returned to where Sakuno was. She looked confused and troubled at the same time. He only saw her with that look when he was playing. He observed her movements from his spot.

'I wonder why Ryoma's mother demanded him to bring me. Is there some kind of trouble?' she thought while fiddling with the hem of her skirt. 'Did I do something wrong? I hope not.' she continued this time leaning in the wall while looking at the floor. 'Mou, what should I do? But they said that Oba-chan will be there? Will I-.' her train of thought was interrupted when she felt someone pinch her cheek.

Ryoma has had enough of Sakuno's troubled look. It made him feel responsible about it. And he didn't like the idea of him being the cause of it. 'Well, maybe if it's about me… I guess its fine…' he thought. Then suddenly he frowned, when he thought that eh wasn't the reason. So he decided to pinch her cheek.

"R-ryom-kun, w-what was t-that for?" she asked, placing her palm to where Ryoma pinched and pouted.

'Cute…' he thought while looking at her.

Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was staring at her for a long time. She looked away so that she can't see how he looks at her while she stopped rubbing her cheek and set her hand on her lap.

"W-what? S-stop looking a-a-at me like t-that." she said while blushing.

Ryoma then noticed that she decided to look away from him. She even has a blush on her face. This made Ryoma amused of the girl in front of him.

"Ryuuzaki… Why do you keep looking away from me? Am I hideous?" asked Ryoma as he sat beside Sakuno while holding her hand.

Sakuno was surprised with what Ryoma asked her, further more when he held her hand.

"N-no.. It's not like that… I'm just embarrassed…" said Sakuno as she unconsciously squeezed Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma squeezed back. The feeling of her hand with his is just so comfortable that he never want to let go. He smirked when he heard Sakuno was _just embarrassed._ 'There's nothing to be embarrassed about… typical Ryuuzaki.' he thought.

"Then, what are you embarrassed about?" Ryoma asked in a teasing manner. A flustered Sakuno is his favorite of all.

"Y-you know… Those t-things that y-you do to me…" she said still not looking at him.

"What _are _those things?" Ryoma said this time leaning on Sakuno's shoulder with their hands still connected.

"L-l-like this… Mou, just stop it already, ok?" said Sakuno while letting go of Ryoma's hand and moving away from him.

Ryoma was not pleased when Sakuno moved away from him. So before Sakuno can stand up he grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him then hugged her when Sakuno finally faced him.

"R-ryoma-kun, don't be s-so stubborn! I-I-… I've had enough of this…" said Sakuno while pushing him away.

"No!" said Ryoma as he tighten his hold of her.

"P-please…" said Sakuno as she kept pushing Ryoma away.

"YADDA!" said Ryoma, still not letting her go.

"W-why?... I'm not even important t-to you…" she said while gripping his shirt.

"You're important to me… because… you are mine! And nobody else's!" said Ryoma while hugging her sweetly this time.

Sakuno was touched when she heard what Ryoma said. Even though she knows that he's only playing with her, she can't stop herself from hugging him in return. They felt like they were meant for each other.

After a long time of hugging each other, Ryoma finally let go of her then looked straight into her eyes.

"I'll stop doing those things to you…" said Ryoma while caressing her cheek.

"Really?" said Sakuno while smiling but something inside her was a little disappointed. 'Mou, this is what I want, ne?' she told herself.

"On one condition." he said seriously still looking at her.

"W-what?" she said nervously.

"I'm the only one who can do those things to you. And don't ever let anyone touch you without my permission." he said like they were already dating.

Sakuno almost chuckled at Ryoma's seriousness. It's not everyday that you can see a serious Ryoma up close. But what was bugging her was why she needed permission from him… 'We're not even dating… That's just impossible to happen… He's only doing this because he likes to tease me.' she thought.

"And when you don't like what's happening to you, like you're embarrassed or something speak up, ok?" he spoke once again.

"H-hai…" she replied.

When Ryoma heard Sakuno's reply, he let go of her.

"Then… Let's go." he said while getting their things.

"Ryoma-kun, I can bring my things. Besides it's a little heavy and- Ah!"

Sakuno was surprised when Ryoma picked her up in bridal style once again, she can't help but blush.

"What?" said Ryoma as he looked down to his possession.

"I-I can walk by myself… So you can let me d-down." said Sakuno as she her arms automatically wrapped to Ryoma's neck. She blushed once again. 'Mou, why is it hard to balance~? Now I have to hold unto his neck.' she thought.

"Oh? Then why are you holding unto me? And your so close to my face nonetheless." stated Ryoma as he felt Sakuno's breath on his chin. This time he _really_ needed to control himself because of their agreement. 'Why did I even thought of that?!' he thought irritatingly.

"B-B-because I feel like I'm a-about to fall so I unconsciously h-hold unto to you." she said trying not to look into his eyes. They _are _so close to each other after all.

"Hm. But I like carrying you. And you still don't know why I was upset to you in the first place so until you remember it, I'll carry you before and after school. No arguments." he said as he started walking ahead.

Sakuno yelped when Ryoma took his first step. She really felt like she was about to fall so she hold unto him even more. 'How come it's different from before? Is he doing this on purpose?' she thought, her blush still not leaving her face.

Ryoma looked down at Sakuno as she holds unto him even more. He's really a genius. He smirked when he felt her tighten her hold of him as their bodies crushed like before. The space between them began to fade away as he felt Sakuno crash her body into him with no hesitation.

'Sheesh, I won't let her fall. She should trust me more.' he thought as he adjusted his hold of her in a comfortable position so that Sakuno won't feel like she's about to fall.

Sakuno felt Ryoma adjust her body to his hold. After a while, Sakuno's position was as comfortable like before. When Ryoma noticed that Sakuno is now comfortable in her position, he began to walk again but he noticed that Sakuno's arms were still wrapped around his neck. Ryoma smirked secretly.

'She's doing this unconsciously again.' when Ryoma thought of that his smirk turned into a frown. 'Might as well let her know.' he thought before he spoke to her.

"Ryuuzaki, your arms are still wrapped around me." he said while not looking at her.

"I-I know." she replied to him.

Ryoma was shocked to what Sakuno said so he faced her. There, waiting for him to look, was Sakuno's eyes overflowing with emotions, her lips that look so alluring, cheeks that was still tainted with a cute color of red and her arms that are wrapped around his neck slowly caressing the hair that was near his nape.

Ryoma can't help the feeling of blushing at the beauty in his arms. 'She just looks so innocent.' he thought. But when he remembered their agreement he concealed his blush before it becomes visible.

"Ryoma-kun, is there a problem?" Sakuno asked looking at him intently.

"Iie." he replied.

* * *

**Echizen Residence**

"AHH~! They're so slow~!" asked Nanjirou as he mops the floor.

"Dear, would you just please stop whining and continue what you're doing? It's disturbing the peace." said Rinko while cooking.

"Tch." said Nanjirou as he continues his work with no complaints. 'The only reason why it's peaceful here is because of your cooking. The aroma is just so delicious.' he thought while looking at Ryoma's teammates who seemed to be enjoying themselves while the others has started drooling.

* * *

"Hmmm, nyaa~… It smells so nice~." exclaimed Eiji as he cried animatedly.

"Ahh~. It's so yummy~! I'm already drooling~!" said Momo trying not to charge on to the kitchen.

"Let's just be patient. We'll eventually eat it later after Echizen comes." Oishi said as he finished doing his task.

"But Oishi, it _is_ pretty amazing how Echizen's mom cooks. My stomach is already rumbling." said Fuji.

"Ah. There is a 100% chance that Echizen likes his Mother's cooking." said Inui who suddenly pops out of nowhere.

"Tezuka, what do you think?" asked Fuji.

"Not bad." said Tezuka.

"Mou~! I want to eat now~! Ochibi is so slow~!" complained Eiji.

"He'll be-."

Oishi was interrupted when someone opened the front door.

"Sorry to intrude~."

"SENSEI!" They all exclaimed the moment they saw their coach.

"What? And be quite, you're not at the courts anymore." said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Sorry. We just thought that you were Echizen." explained Taka-san.

"Where is that brat anyway?" asked Ryuuzaki-sensei. Then suddenly the door opened again. A dark green hair peeping.

* * *

"Tadai-. Ryuuzaki oba-chan~!" it said as he hugged Ryuuzaki-sensei so much that she can barely breath.

The regulars looked at them, surprised. Not only did the stranger hug their coach but he also looked like their kohai but older and taller. He also whore a black jersey with a gray outline that lets his hair stand out.

"A-anou. Who are you?" asked Oishi as he sweat dropped because of the stranger kept on hugging their coach forcefully.

But it seems that he was not planning on letting go of their coach.

"N-N-nanjirou~!" Their coach managed to choke out despite the hug she was receiving.

The regulars might have felt that their coach was in trouble so they decided to help out. They tried pulling their coach but it seems that the kohai-look-a-like hugged their coach even more. Noticing that his 'Ryuuzaki oba-chan' was being taken away from him he pulled Ryuuzaki-sensei to him more.

"Urggghh~! Nyaaa~ He's too persistent." said Eiji who was pulling Ryuuzaki-sensei arm.

"I'll say!" said Kaidoh who was also helping their coach get out of the kohai-look-a-like's hug.

"Minna! Pull harder!" said Tezuka who's also helping their coach.

* * *

The Echizens heard the ruckus from the kitchen. They chuckled.

"Dear, your son must have found Ryuuzaki-sensei." said Rinko between her giggles.

"Hahahahaha! Poor old hag. Hahaha!" said Nanjirou his hands on his stomach.

"Just help her out dear. She must be having a hard time breathing now." said Rinko.

"Why would I? Its pay back time. Hahahaha." Nanjirou said not planning on helping his old coach.

"Dear, if you don't help her now, she might not approve of your son marrying her granddaughter. If that-." she stopped talking the moment she looked over to his husband.

"I'm GOING~!" said Nanjirou as hurriedly went to their front door. Rinko giggled at her husband"s behavior. 'What a troublesome guy.' she thought.

* * *

"AH! He won't let go! Fsssh!" said Kaidoh whose temper is at its limit.

"Give Taka-san a racket!" exclaimed Momo.

"Fuji, go get it." said Inui.

Fuji went to his bag and got his racket then gave it to Taka-san.

"Hai, Taka-san." said Fuji.

When Taka-san finally gripped the racket…

"BURNING~! LET GO OF OUR COACH! HORA-HORA BABY~!" exclaimed Taka-san.

"Ryoga! Let go of the old hag now!" said Nanjirou who came from the kitchen.

"B-but Oyagi~!" whined Ryoga.

"NOW! Or your little brother will kill you!" Nanjirou said while looking on the floor disapprovingly.

"H-hai!" Ryoga said while letting go of Ryuuzaki-sensei completely.

When Ryoga finally let go of Ryuuzaki-sensei, her body instantly fell to the ground with the regulars.

"Itte…" They all exclaimed.

"NANJIROU~! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU~!" said Ryuuzaki-sensei the moment she gain her breath.

"AH~! Rinko~! SAVE ME~!" exclkaimed Nanjirou the moment he saw his former coach's look.

They heard a giggle by the doorway.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, sorry about Ryoga and this stupid husband of mine." said Rinko as she walked towards them while Nanjirou was hiding behind her back.

"Mataku, you could have told me that Ryoga was coming." said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Rinko giggled again. She knows that the coach was always tortured when Ryoga hugged her but she wants to have a little fun sometimes.

"A-anou, but who exactly is Ryoga-san?" asked Oishi.

Rinko smiled while looking at her son's team.

"Ryoma's big brother." she said casually.

Ryuuzaki-sensei looked to her team. She almost chuckled when she saw them. The regulars has turned to stone again.

"Eh.. Eh~?!" They exclaimed the moment their minds registered what Ryoma's mother said.

"Hahaha. That's right! I'm Echizen Ryoga. Nice to meet you~!" exclaimed Ryoga while hugging them all in the process.

"So what do think of Ryoma's aniki?" asked Nanjirou.

The regulars sweat dropped. 'Do we really need to answer that?' they thought.

"He's opposite of him." said Tezuka. The other sweat dropped even more.

"Hahahaha. Well-." Nanjirou stopped when talking when he heard their front door open.

The regulars heard as well. They do have amazing senses.

Everyone on the room was happy when they heard Ryoma speak.

* * *

"Tadaima~." he exclaimed. After moving Sakuno to his side while he removed his and Sakuno's shoes she lifted her to him carefully since she's asleep and he doesn't want to wake her up. When he lifted her up again in bridal style, Sakuno unconsciously wrapped her arms to his neck once again. Ryoma smirked at this.

'Liking my body already? So sly Sakuno.' he thought before walking towards their living room. What he didn't know was his sempais, coach and family were there.

* * *

When Ryoma stepped into the room; still holding Sakuno whose arm was still wrapped around his neck; he didn't expect what he just saw.

His sempai's were there with a sly smirk. His father who suddenly popped from behind his mother whose mouth was in agape, his mother who's blushing seeing Ryoma bringing a girl in their house, then his coach who was also wearing a sly smirk.

But what surprised him the most was his brother was also there. Not only was he looking at him like he was some molester but he was also smiling slyly. His reaction is the one he hates the most. A vain popped on his temple.

"Ryuuzaki fell asleep." he spoke.

The sound of Ryoma's voice seemed to snap them out for whatever they were thinking about them.

"Nyaaa~. Ochibi, what took you so long?" asked Eiji still smiling at him slyly.

"That's right. You should have been here 15 minutes ago." stated Inui.

"That's none of your business." Ryoma said while he felt Sakuno's arms tighten around him. 'Sakuno, stop it. This is not the right time.' he scolded her mentally.

"Hahahaha. Why's that Chibisuke? Is she your girlfriend?" asked his aniki. He just glared at him.

"Ryoga, stop it. Ryoma likes her obviously." stated Rinko. 'Maybe this will make Ryoma blush.' she thought.

"O-Oka-san~!" whined Ryoma as he tried not to blush in front of them. But he failed since Eiji pointed it out.

"Ochibi's going to blush~! Fuji get your camera, nyaa~!" teased Eiji as he saw Fuji getr his camera from his bag.

"There it is~! It's going to come~!" said Momo.

And because of his sempai's remarks he finally blushed but looked away from them.

"He really did blush~! Good work guys~!" exclaimed Ryoga.

Nanjirou on the other hand just planned to shut up just for this time because he told himself that he'll tease Ryoma later.

"Then let's eat~! Ryoma you can lay the girl in the sofa while we eat." explained Rinko while walking towards her son.

"Hai." said Ryoma as he headed towards the sofa.

"Ryoma, what's her name again?" asked Rinko.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno." replied Ryoma.

When Rinko saw that Ryoma was near the sofa she walked towards them. Worried that Ryoma might not be careful of putting Sakuno down.

"Ryoma, let me handle this." she said. 'First things first.' she thought. So she gently pulled Sakuno's arm which was _still_ around his son's neck. 'Wow, it's wrapped around Ryoma tightly but he doesn't seem to mind. He must've liked it.' she smirked at her thought. 'The girl's arm is smooth after all." she thought.

"Hmm." Sakuno snuggled to Ryoma even more when she felt that she's being pulled away.

Rinko only giggled while Ryoma smirked. Unknown to him, everyone on the room noticed it.

Rinko tried again this time gentler.

"Ryoma-kun, don't let me go…" whispered Sakuno but everyone heard her loud and clear specially Ryoma. And while she was doing this; she tightened her hold to Ryoma even more and snuggled to his lean chest.

"Ryoma did you do something which made Sakuno-chan like your body so much?" asked Rinko while glaring at her son who looked innocent.

"Nope, I'm not like Oyagi." retorted Ryoma.

"That's not 100% sure Ryoma. After all you _are _his son. It's impossible not to be like him." stated Ryuuzaki-sensei while smirking.

After what Ryuuzaki-sensei said. All the upperclassmen except Tezuka smirked. So does the Echizen boys. Rinko just sighed.

"Well, if Sakuno-chan won't let you go, you have to make her seat on you lap while you eat." said Rinko while walking towards the dining room. "Everyone let's eat." she said.

And so… Everyone followed Rinko.

* * *

When Ryoma sensed that everyone was gone he sat on their sofa adjusting his hold to Sakuno so that he can let her seat on his lap. Ryoma remembered what her mother said he just smirked. He'll gladly allow Sakuno, with or without permission.

When Sakuno felt that she was sitting on someone's lap. She made herself feel comfortable by wrapping her legs around the hips then settled her head on the shoulder, her arms still around the neck.

Ryoma felt Sakuno adjust himself to him so he just let her do what she wants. But he didn't expect for Sakuno to wrap herself around him. Ryoma felt that she finally got what she wanted so he decided to speak.

"You're really sly, Sakuno." he whispered unto her ear before nibbling on it.

"Hmm.." mumbled Sakuno. Ryoma heard Sakuno so he stopped his ministrations. He still wants Sakuno around his body so he won't take any chance of waking her up. 'I definitely won't wake you up.' he thought when he suddenly felt Sakuno brush herself against him.

'Something's missing…' Sakuno thought while moving slowly.

Ryoma needed Sakuno to stop moving before his sempai-tachi saw. He may like it but being seen by his sempai-tachi will only cause disturbance. So he hugged her by her waist. Sakuno felt that the warmth that was missing was finally there so she stopped moving.

Ryoma smirked at Sakuno's behavior. 'You're really going to get it once you're awake.' he thought before heading in the dining room.

* * *

**Dining Room**

"Nyaa~. Where's Ochibi~?" asked Eiji as he looked over the door.

"Maybe he's still taking care of Sakuno-chan." replied Rinko.

"A-anou, Echizen-san sorry for our attitude." said Oishi. Rinko just giggled at them.

"Call me Rinko-san. And no problem, I like it better when it's lively. Ryoma is always playing tennis that I don't know much about him." said Rinko while frowning.

"Don't worry Rinko-san. We'll update you about it." stated Fuji still smiling.

"Thank you, so do you mind on telling me now?" asked Rinko.

"Yeah, that's right I want to know too!" exclaimed Ryoga.

"Hahaha. Count me in!" said Nanjirou.

* * *

Ryuuzaki-sensei looks over to the Echizen family. They really are such a lively family. 'Sakuno will be happier when she becomes a member of this family.' she thought while smiling slyly.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei is there a problem?" asked Kaidoh who noticed their coach's smile.

"Iie. I was just thinking about something." she said.

"Maybe she was already thinking of making Sakuno be part of our family~!" exclaimed Nanjirou.

Ryuuzaki-sensei was caught off guard with what Nanjirou said. She knew that Nanjirou has special senses but she didn't know that it like _this_.

"W-What are you talking about?!Besides I would never leave my granddaughter with the likes of you!" retorted Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Why sensei? Nanjirou-san's a professional after all." explained Inui.

"Hohohoho. You don't know what that man's capable of. For example-." she was interrupted when Nanjirou stood up from his seat and covered the coach mouth with his hands.

"Eh?" The regulars were surprised when Ryoma's father did that. Who knew that they had that _close_ relationship? They couldn't even do that. Well it's not like they had the courage to.

* * *

"Oyagi, stop your stupid acts or mom will punish you." said Ryoma who finally came to the dining room.

They all looked up to where Ryoma was and was stunned when they noticed that Sakuno was practically hugging Ryoma. Her legs were around his hips while Ryoma holds her by the waist, her head was on their kohai's shoulder and her arms was still wrapped around her his neck.

"What?" he asked as he felt all eyes on him.

They were still stunned that they can't even reply to him.

"Anyway, I'm not going to have dinner. I already had one when we're on the way here." he said. But no one still replied to him. "Ryuuzaki-sensei, Ryuuzaki is going to stay here for the night since she won't let me go. Ja." he said before heading to his room.

.

.

.

.

"Mataku. He's really your son." said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Hahaha. Oh yeah~!" replied Nanjirou while returning to his seat.

"BURNING~! YOUTH BABY~!" said Taka-san who suddenly had a racket.

"Nyaa~. Can we stay over too?" asked Eiji.

"Eiji~!" said Oishi.

"What? I want to see their progress~." complained Eiji.

"That's right. Data gathering is important after all." said Inui while adjusting his glasses.

"Let's ask Tezuka then." said Fuji.

"…"

"C'mon bonchou~! Then in the morning we can practice in the temple since it's already weekend." stated Momo.

"…Fine. Only if Rinko-san will approve." said Tezuka.

All the upperclassmen looked to Ryoma's mother.

"Of course! I know that this will happen so I already prepared your rooms." said Rinko while smiling.

"YEAHH~! THANK YOU~!" said Taka-san.

And so they started their sleepover…

* * *

**Again thank you for your reviews! It really inspired me. I got tons of ideas for the next chapters. =))))**

**Sorry for making you wait, by the way.**

**Next Chapter: Weekends**


	8. Chapter 8- Weekends

**Chapter VIII- Weekends**

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back. ^~^**

**Thank You for your awesome reviews. It really inspired me to update sooner than before. Actually I've been grounded for some time now. Hehe. That's why I couldn't update sooner. But now I can. :D**

**Again! Thanks for your support. I really didn't plan on making it a long story but since you guys liked it, better continue ne?**

**Okay! Let's start!**

* * *

**Regulars' room**

"BAKA! What do you guys think you're doing?! Going on and on about spying on Echizen! HAVE SOME MANNERS! WE'RE AT HIS HOUSE!" scolded Oishi his arms on his waist.

The rest of the regulars just sweat dropped. They just got back from their own houses to get some stuff since Ryoma's mother insisted that they'll stay for the rest of the weekend.

"B-But Oishi… Ochibi might be doing some things to Sakuno-chan~." said Eiji as he pleaded to Oishi.

"That's right Oishi-sempai. We've got to keep an eye on them or Ryuuzaki-sensei will punish us." said Momo the same state as Eiji.

"She did say to keep an eye on them after she left." said Inui behind Oishi.

Fuji, Taka-san, Kaidoh and Tezuka just sat on their beds quietly.

"ECHIZEN CAN TAKE CARE OF CARE HER! DO YOU GUYS NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?" Oishi said as a vain popped on his temples.

"Oishi, I think it _is_ better to keep an eye on them. Echizen is an unpredictable child." reasoned Fuji while looking at his teammates.

"You're right. Echizen _does _have many tricks on his sleeve and we might not witness it." said Taka-san as he search for his racket.

"Fsshh, that baka is tricky after all." said Kaidoh as he stood up from his bed.

All the regulars except Tezuka looked over at Oishi with a sly grin. They know that Oishi will soon approve of their little plan since almost everyone agreed.

"NO!" said Oishi sternly.

"Why?" they all exclaimed Tezuka.

"Because it's not right!" Oishi paused. "Besides, Tezuka is against it." he said while looking at the reading captain.

They all looked over their captain, patiently waiting for his reply.

"What?" he said while looking at his pleading team.

"Tezuka, do you agree on keeping an eye on Echizen to be precautious because of Sakuno-chan… Or… Just stay here and act like there's nothing happening between Echizen and Sakuno-chan?" suggested Fuji.

"Hey! Why does my option seem like I don't care about them?!" said Oishi.

"Because you don't!" They all exclaimed besides Tezuka whose still thinking.

Oishi sweat dropped. It's not like he doesn't care. He doesn't want the Echizen's to think like they're only here to spy. 'But it seems like we _are_ only here to spy.' he thought as another sweat dropped formed on his head.

Tezuka sighed as he observed his team. 'We're already on high school for Pete's sake.' he thought as he refrained himself from rubbing his temples.

"…Fine…" said Tezuka as the others cheered besides Oishi who has a gloomy aura around him.

"On one condition." He said sternly.

Eiji and Momo stopped as he heard their captain strict voice while the others just listened carefully.

"You guys will run 100 laps around the temple first thing in the morning." he said as he returned to reading his book.

After what their captain stated they all had a gloomy aura around them but shrugged it off the moment they remembered that they've won against their vice-captain. Oishi just sighed.

"Guess I'll just have to come with you guys." he said.

"All right~! Operation spy on Echizen is now in commence~!" exclaimed Momo and Eiji as they headed out towards their kohai's room. The others soon followed.

* * *

**Ryoma's Room**

Ryoma was having a hard time sleeping. The moment he heard his sempais' voices he flinched.

'Why are _they_ still here? And I thought I can have some alone time with Sakuno.' he thought frustratingly. His sempais just don't have a life.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Sakuno hug him tighter. Ryoma looked over to Sakuno. Her head was on his lean chest just beneath his chin. One of her arms was located near his stomach where you can feel his built muscles the other one near his chest. He almost sat up when he felt Sakuno's finger brush up to one of his sensitive spots.

'This girl doesn't even have a clue on what she's doing to me.' he thought as he continued on observing their position.

One of his arms wrapped protectively around Sakuno's slim waist while the other possessively holds the one near his chest. His head rested on hers while their legs were entwined with each other. All in all they are cuddled together on _his bed_.

'I'm so lucky to have you in my life.' he thought while letting go of her waist and softly caressing her cheek.

"You're mine only." he whispered to her as his arm returned to her waist while he kissed his forehead. "Mine." he whispered again as he let a small smile linger on his face.

After his statement he noticed that Sakuno faintly smiled. His smile turned into a smirk.

"Hey." he whispered to her softly.

"Hmm." she replied by snuggling to him even more.

"You're awake, right?" he said while looking at her.

"H-Hai." she replied.

"Just now?" he asked as he caressed her cheek once again.

"N-no, I-I've been awake for some time now." said Sakuno as she untangled herself from Ryoma. She knows that he'll be angry at her for cuddling to him with no permission.

Ryoma was surprised at first but soon recovered when he noticed that Sakuno was untangling herself from him. He can't himself but smirk at the girl's action. Here he was trying not to touch her but she was actually conscious on what she was doing to him.

'Heh… Really sly Sakuno, I didn't know you were _this_ naughty.' he thought as his smirk widened.

"Hey, what do you think you think you're doing?" he asked when Sakuno finally got herself off him.

"I-I'm moving myself away from you." she said as she turned her back to him.

'Wrong move.' Ryoma thought. As he got a perfect view of Sakuno's slim waist since her blouse hitched up, showing her creamy skin to him. Her legs also became visible to him since her skirt also hitched up. Her nape also looked so luscious from behind.

Ryoma's self-control was about to leave him but returned the moment he remembered their deal. 'Tsk, stupid deal.' he thought.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked as her arms hugged her from behind while resting his head on her shoulder.

Sakuno felt Ryoma hug her so she moved away from him even more making her almost at edge of the bed. But Ryoma didn't allow that as he blew on her ear.

"S-s-s-top that. You promised not to do that anymore." she said as he allowed him to hug her.

"Really? I don't remember saying that?" Ryoma said as he pulled Sakuno to him making them at the middle of the bed once again.

Sakuno noticed that she wasn't at the edge anymore. She also felt that her body was once again crashed into Ryoma. She blushed as her body became tense.

Ryoma felt Sakuno tense against his body so he blew on her neck.

"R-r-r-ryoma-kun! Mou, s-s-stop that already." she whispered to him.

"You were tense against me. I wouldn't like my wife to be like that every time I hug her." he whispered in her ear as he pulled her to him once again.

"Mou, stop saying such embarrassing things… Besides that will never happen." she said to him but mumbled the last part.

"What? I didn't hear you, besides there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ryoma said as he made Sakuno turn to him which Sakuno obliged. They were now face to face with each other, which made Sakuno blush even more.

"Betsuni. Just forget about what I said." she said as she looked away from his eyes.

Ryoma was not pleased when Sakuno didn't look straight at him. 'She always does this with me. But when it's around others she can.' Ryoma thought as he turned away from her.

Sakuno noticed that Ryoma turned away from her. 'He must be angry at me again.' she thought as she gathered up all her courage to speak to him.

"Ryoma-kun…?" she asked as she tapped his shoulder. She heard no reply.

"Ryoma-kun… Are you asleep already?" she asked as she continues to tap his shoulder. Ryoma just grunted at her obvious that he was in a bad mood.

"Mou… Did I do something wrong?" Sakuno asked as she rested her hand on his arm.

"…" He didn't reply again.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she asked trying to get him to reply at her while moving to him making their distance gone.

Ryoma felt Sakuno move to him, it made him smirk but frowned once again when he remembered his previous thought and then smirked again when he thought of an evil plan.

"Ryoma-kun…" said Sakuno.

"…"

"Mou… Answer me."

"…"

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered.

"…"

"Ryoma-kun… please answer me." she said.

"…"

Sakuno don't know what to do anymore. She only got one thought in mind but is impossible for her to do. 'Mou… Guess I have to do it.' she thought. So she gathered all of her courage.

When she finally got all the courage she can get, she hugged him from behind and licked the shell of his ear.

"R-Ryoma-kun… I'm sorry… Okay?… I…don't like it… when you're… not speaking… to… me…" she said while licking his ear.

Ryoma was caught off guard with what Sakuno was doing to him. He never imagined that she would this to him. His breathing was becoming raged so he gathered all of his strength to stop her as he turned towards her and held her by the shoulder.

"S-s-top… If you don't want me… to do things to you…" he said between his breaths.

"B-But you were g-giving me the silent t-treatment… You s-seem so u-upset with me again." Sakuno said between her sobs as she sat up.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. He can't believe that a simple silent treatment will make her cry.

* * *

**Outside Ryoma's room**

"Urggg! Baka Ochibi. Making Sakuno-chan cry~!" said Eiji as he tried not to slam the door open.

"ECHIZEN~!" said Momo as he whispered irritatingly.

"78% percent that Echizen didn't know t this will happen." stated Inui.

"Maybe Echizen was just acting." said Fuji as a sweat dropped formed oh his head.

"Fsshh. Stupid." commented Kaidoh.

"Guys… Keep your voice down or Echizen will hear us." scolded Oishi. "Or worse… Rinko-san and Nanjirou-san." continued Oishi as different possibilities flooded his mind.

"DON'T WORRY OISHI BABY~!" exclaimed Taka-san in a loud whisper.

"Anyway, where's Tezuka?" asked Inui.

"He's in the room." said Fuji.

Oishi sighed. He can't believe he's the only one who's keeping an eye on them.

"Ssshhh~! They're talking again, nyaa~." said Eiji as everyone shut their mouths to listen..

* * *

**From the inside**

Ryoma also sat up as he looked intensely at Sakuno. 'This girl is just so unpredictable.' he thought while smirking.

"Hey". He said.

"W-what?" she asked still sobbing.

"Stop crying. I don't like it." Ryoma stated as he scooted over her and wiped her tears with his thumb.

Sakuno stopped sobbing the moment she felt Ryoma caress her cheek so softly. The boy was just so gentle.

"Ryoma-kun… I'm sorry…" she said as she took hold of Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma felt Sakuno's tiny hands on top of him. He once again held it like it was the most important thing in the world.

"What for?" he asked as he scooted over to her even more making their distance disappear.

"For hugging you without permission and for earlier." she said not looking at him.

Ryoma was once again irritated that Sakuno doesn't want to look at him.

"I was only irritated because you wouldn't look at me straight in the eye." he said while making her look at him by cupping her chin to face him.

Sakuno looked at him in surprise. She didn't know that _that_ was the reason he wouldn't talk to her. She was about to reply but no word came out of her mouth since the moment she stared into his eyes.

"And don't worry about it. You can hug me all you want." Ryoma said while smirking.

"After all I'm all yours." He said while kissing her hand still looking at her.

Sakuno blushed with what Ryoma said. 'Mou, I didn't know Ryoma-kun could be like this.' she thought.

Ryoma observed Sakuno's reaction. She was just so cute that he can't help himself.

"Now… Can we just go to sleep? It's already 2 in the morning." Ryoma stated as he lay on the bed bringing Sakuno in the process. The girl only yelped.

"T-Then…I'll be turning this way. Goodnight Ryoma-kun." she said as she turned her back to him once again.

Ryoma didn't like her idea so he stopped when she was about to. "R-Ryoma-kun, what's the matter?" she asked when she felt his hand stopping her.

"I can't agree to that." he replied.

"Why?" said Sakuno in confusion.

"Because I don't like it." He stated.

'Maybe he doesn't like it when I'm in bed with him.' she frowned. 'I guess that's fine, I'll just sleep on the floor.' she thought.

"T-then I'll just sleep on the floor. Good-." she said.

"Definitely not." Ryoma said sternly. Sakuno tilted her head in confusion. 'What does he want?' she thought.

"Then what exactly do you want?" said Sakuno.

Ryoma smirked when he heard Sakuno ask him. Sakuno didn't like where this was going at all.

"I want to sleep in our first position." he said while smirking.

"E-Eh?! B-But-."

"No buts. That's what I want, now move. I'm tired already." said Ryoma.

Sakuno can't protest at all. She didn't want the silent treatment so she just obliged to what Ryoma said.

"Come here." said Ryoma as he made himself comfortable the moment Sakuno laid down.

"R-Ryoma-kun I can't remember how we're positioned before." said Sakuno as her blush increased.

Ryoma just smirked. 'My girl is so cute. Heh… I like the sound of that. _My girl_." he thought before instructing her.

"Place your head just beneath my chin." he said as Sakuno does what she was told.

"One of your arms is near my chest while the other is near my stomach." Sakuno's blush increased again when she heard what Ryoma just said. 'Why do I have to do this?' she thought.

"Now place your legs near mine like it's tangled." Sakuno did so.

"Now relax." said Ryoma as he adjusts himself to her, once again placing one of his arms on her waist but this time slowly. The other one holding her hand which was on his chest. Then resting his head on hers as he entwined his legs to her.

Sakuno's blush never left her cheeks. She can't believe that they we're positioned like this. They were like a married couple cuddling in the middle of December.

Sakuno blushed again when another thought came to her. 'We look like we just finished making love~." she blushed to no ends. 'Waaah~! I can't believe I just thought of that~! We're even wearing clothes~! Mou, I'm becoming a pervert.' she thought.

"Ne, what are you blushing about? It's not like we've done anything." Ryoma said while looking at her.

Sakuno blushed even more when she heard Ryoma's statement. Ryoma was amused by how Sakuno reacts. They an idea popped into his mind.

"Or maybe… You want to do _something." _ Ryoma smirked teasingly at her.

"Mou, stop it." she pouted at him.

"Hai. Hai." Ryoma said while kissing her forehead. Sakuno blushed once again.

"Goodnight Sakuno." he said as he looked at her intensely.

"Goodnight Ryoma-kun." she said as she snuggled into him even more.

They slept in peace after their little _talk_.

* * *

**From the outside**

"Nyaaa~! I'm so happy for them~!" said Eiji as tears of joy started to flow from his eyes.

"Someday they might forget about us." said Momo as he started to wipe his tears.

"There's a 34% chance that _that_ will ever happen. Since Sakuno-chan won't allow it even though Echizen would." said Inui as a drop of tear was visible on his notebook.

"SENTIMENTAL~!" said Taka-san as he waved his racket.

"That's definitely worth it. Right Oishi?" said Fuji as he looked over to their vice-captain.

"Ah." said Oishi as he wipes his tears.

"Fsshh. Let's go to sleep too. We have to run laps first thing in the morning." said Kaidoh as he started to head to their room.

The others followed soon. They all agreed on one thing before heading to bed; they will never forget what they just witnessed tonight. But of course, it's all because of a certain tensai who just unlocked Ryoma's door and captured their glorious moment together.

"This will go well with the other ones." he whispered before going to sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Don't forget to leave a review ne? **

**Thanks again for your awesome reviews. TT~TT It's so awesome that it becomes my inspiration to write. ^~^**

**Next Chapter: Fun Day**


	9. Chapter 9 - Fun Day

**Chapter IX – Fun Day**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait~! :)))))) **

**As I've said, I'm grounded so there are limitations. -.- **

**But on the bright side, we're going to have an outing next week. =D I'm so excited~!**

**Better start.**

* * *

**By the kitchen**

_Chirp… Chirp… Chirp…_

"Dear, don't you think it's time to wake-up Ryoma's sempai-tachi? I thought there were going to train at the temple?" said Rinko while she gathers some ingredients for breakfast.

"Those brats will wake-up when they feel like it." said Nanjirou as he decided to lay down on their couch.

Rinko looked over her husband who's lazily placed on their couch. 'So irresponsible.' she thought before talking to him.

"They're not lazy like you, you know." she said while placing her hands on her waist.

Nanjirou flinched with what his wife said. It really stabbed him. 'Tch. At least I like Japanese food more.' he thought. Then he sweat dropped when he felt his wife glare daggers at him.

"Did you say something, _dear_?" Rinko said as soon as she felt her husband talk behind her back.

Nanjirou sweat dropped once again. 'Too sharp.' he thought nervously.

"B-Be-Betsuni. Ahahaha.I'll go wake them up now. Ahahaha." exclaimed Nanjirou the moment he felt that Rinko was heading towards him. He was about to stand up they heard a loud ruckus.

"Seems like they're already awake." said Rinko.

"Hahahaha. I told you they'll wake-up when they feel like to." said Nanjirou while grinning.

Rinko just stared at her husband. She can't believe she fell in love with _this_ kind of man. Rinko sighed.

"We skillful, professional and handsome tennis players somehow think the same. Ahahaha. We're just so awesome~!" exclaimed Nanjirou. He was about to continue when Rinko smacked him on the head.

"Itte~! W-what was that for?!" said Nanjirou as he touched his poor head.

"I'm sorry, _dear_. I didn't mean to." said Rinko while smiling.

Nanjirou sweat dropped. Rinko was just so unpredictable. He was about to reply when they once again heard a ruckus.

"I better prepare food fast. Oh, and dear, please get our old picnic basket. We're going to eat at the temple, like a family bonding~!" exclaimed Rinko as she returned on preparing breakfast.

After what Rinko said, he stood up and went to get the said basket.

The ruckus was becoming louder. Loud voices and thuds can be heard. You can even guess that a pillow fight was occurring at that time. Rinko giggled.

"They sure are lively." she said before giggling again.

* * *

**Sempai's Room**

"HORA-HORA~! WAKE-UP~! WE HAVE LAPS TO FINISH~!" yelled Taka-san while waving his racket.

The others seem to hear him as they began to wake up. Some already sat up but is half-conscious. The others just stirred on their bed while some were still not awake. Taka-san didn't like it one bit. As an early riser; because of their sushi shop; he wouldn't allow this. For him, they were all lazy.

"WHAT'S THIS? NOT YET AWAKE?" he yelled once again as one of his was placed on his waist.

"Ugggh." said Momo.

"Nyaa." said Eiji.

"Just a minute." said Oishi.

"Ah." agreed Inui.

"Hm." mumbled Fuji.

"Tch." said Kaidoh.

"Wait." said Tezuka.

Taka-san can't believe even their Bonchou wasn't awake yet. He would never allow this. As an early-riser, their laps depend on him.

"OH~NO~! WAKE UP~! WAKE UP~! WAKE UP~! WAKE UP~! WAKE UP~! WAKE UP~! WAKE UP~!" yelled Taka-san to each of them. "IF YOU WON'T WAKE UP I'LL GET A PAIL OF WATER~!" he said.

And out of instinct and the will not to be drenched early in the morning, they all immediately sat up.

"T-Taka-san, there's no need for that." said Oishi as a sweat dropped formed on his head when he saw that Taka-san already got a hold of a hose. 'Eto, where did _that_ come from?' he thought.

"Hai. Hai. We're already awake. Ne, Eiji-sempai?" said Momo.

"Eh? Ah, Hai, nyaa." said Eiji who snapped out of his dream.

"So, you can let go of the hose now Kawamura." sid Inui nervously.

They all looked at the power player whose expression suddenly changed. They all know that Taka-san is always like that but this time, it feels kind of different.

"Taka-san, are you alright?" asked Fuji as he opened his eyes despite still being sleepy.

The others waited for Taka-san's reply but heard none. Kaidoh was about to ask when suddenly, they heard something drop. It was the hose. And when they looked to Taka-san again he was still holding something behind his back.

"Kawamura-sempai, what's that behind you?" asked Kaidoh stood up afraid of what it may be. The others seem to sense it too so they followed Kaidoh.

Taka-san noticed that they were standing up. And he was about to surprise them nonetheless. "What's the matter?" he asked.

The others shivered at Taka-san's voice. It was… scary… like it was murderous. So they hid behind Tezuka who seem to be not affected at all but on the inside they were the same as them.

"Why am I in front?" asked Tezuka. His team just smiled at him.

"Because you're our captain." They all said casually.

Tezuka looked at his team. Does he look like an idiot to them? Of course he knows the real reason he's in front. 'Annoying.' he thought as a vain popped on his temple.

"Kawamura, what are you planning?" said Tezuka calmly but despite that he was a little nervous.

Taka-san only smirked evilly, which caused the others to shiver. After a few minutes Taka-san finally took his hand from behind his back and there viewed pillows on each hand. The others paled when they saw what Taka-san was holding, they knew this wouldn't end easily.

"HAHAHAHAHA~!" laughed Taka-san evilly. "GET READY FOR YOUR MORNING WARM-UP~! HORA-! HORA~!" said Taka-san while throwing numerous pillows at each of them.

The moment that they saw Taka-san started to throw pillows at them, they decided to scatter around the room dodging the pillows here and there. Thanks to their years of training under Inui's menu, they were able to dodge perfectly but since Taka-san also trained with them, his throws are so powerful and fast that it only missed them by millimeters.

"Ta-taka-san~! We're sorry, nyaa~!" exclaimed Eiji the moment he felt the pillow brush up against his face.

"FSSSH~!" said Kaidoh while running around the room furiously.

"Kawamura, there's a 100% chance that we're already warmed up. So you can stop now." stated Inui.

But despite all of that, Taka-san's power never decreased. Instead it increased. Which made them scared and began to ran with all their might. After a few falls and bump on the wall, Taka-san finally stopped. That made the others want to rejoice, but because they're tired they decided to do it later.

When they finally caught their breath, they decided to clean up their room.

* * *

"Mou~! Taka-san's too energetic in the morning~." said Eiji while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah. If I knew that Taka-san was like that every morning I would've woke up earlier." agreed Momo.

"Well, he does have a point that we still have laps to do." said Fuji.

"That's true. But now because of that, our number of laps increased." stated Inui as he adjusted his glasses.

The others just sweat dropped. They did have to face the consequences that their captain said the moment they left their room. Instinctively, they all looked at their captain who was still annoyed. Once again a sweat drop formed on their heads. They decided not to talk and just continued their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Ryoma's Room**

"Hmm." mumbled Sakuno as her eyes started to open. She was about to stretch but an arm or arms were hugging her tightly and possessively. Then her mind finally remembered that she slept with the one she care the most. Her face turned red so early in the morning.

'Maybe he'll wake-up.' she thought as she decided not to move from her _position_. But after several minutes have past, there were still no sign of him waking up. So Sakuno decided to observe him a little.

Sakuno looked at him. There he saw his mouth slightly opened. His hair a little messy but still looking gorgeously hot that can make any girl fall for him the moment they laid their eyes on this handsome devil. His eyes are completely shut but still looks like he's comfortable. All in all, he looks like a very… _hawt… _but innocent.

Sakuno blushed at her own thoughts. 'I know that he's ha-handsome… but I'm not used to saying that… It's too embarrassing.' she thought while she observed him intently.

'But Ryoma-kun is cute.' Sakuno giggled mentally. She just can't help herself. Ryoma's mouth was slightly opened. 'Most girls might think that it's disgusting for a boy to sleep like that, but when it's Ryoma-kun I know they'll never think of that.' Sakuno pouted the moment she realized what she just thought.

'What am I doing here anyway? I'm nobody to Ryoma-kun. Those things that he's saying are just to tease me.' she smiled bitterly. 'It's just for him to past time.' she continued.

Then suddenly she remembered what Ryoma told her last night.

"_You were tense against me. I wouldn't like my wife to be like that every time I hug her."_

_._

_._

"_my wife…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_wife…"_

_._

_._

_._

'WIFE?!' she thought as she gasped. She immediately covered her mouth. She wouldn't want Ryoma-kun to wake up now that she remembered what he said to her. 'It would be too awkward and he would notice it.' she thought while she carefully placed her arms were it used to be. 'Ryoma-kun might sense that I moved and wake up.' she said to herself while blushing again.

Sakuno looked to Ryoma, once again checking if she woke him up. And as Sakuno wished he still wasn't. Sakuno sighed mentally. 'One wrong move and its back to teases again.' she thought.

Then she remembered her current thought. She smiled bitterly once again.

'That can never happen…' she thought as her chest clenched. 'Ryoma-kun doesn't like me, I'm only his past time.' she thought to herself. 'I'm only in this situation because I'm the only girl he talks to but when he starts to realize that I'm worth nothing and that there are girls who are more beautiful and fitting for him he'll forget he even met me.' her smile turned bitter that before.

* * *

She was in the verge of crying already. The moment that she looked at herself in the mirror she knows she's a worthless girl. 'I'm just nothing.' she thought as her tears were slowly forming in her eyes.

Sakuno had enough. When she was about to let her tears fell, she stopped herself when she remembered that when she it happen they'll just become awkward again. 'I'm worth nothing.' she said to herself and decided to free herself from Ryoma's hug.

She unclasped their hands who she was holding just before. Her other one began to leave Ryoma's stomach. She also moved Ryoma's arms away from her, the same thing she did with their tangled legs. And finally made her head leave Ryoma's lean chest.

Sakuno's held her breath from every move she makes. She has to be extra careful not to wake Ryoma up. She doesn't want to be teased so early in the morning.

* * *

When she succeeded on her plans she began to sit on the edge of the bed. She was about to stand up when she felt two strong arms hug her waist from behind and a head which was settled on her left shoulder. She began to pale when she had an idea of who it was. She gulped.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she said nervously.

"Hn." came Ryoma's reply. Sakuno knew that Ryoma was still sleepy. She might have made him wake up.

"A-anou… So-sorry, R-Ryoma-kun for w-waking you up. I-I didn't mean to." she said the moment she felt Ryoma's body began to lean against her.

"Hn." said Ryoma.

"T-Then… J-Just return to be-bed. After all it's s-still early. I'll go lock the d-door for you." Sakuno said as she tried to remove Ryoma's arms away from her waist. She tried and tried and tried but it didn't even budge. Instead it tightened even more. 'I thought he was sleepy?' she told herself.

"R-Ryoma-kun just go back to bed. I'll leave so that you can sleep peace- Kyaa!." exclaimed Sakuno the moment that Ryoma pushed her to the bed.

Their position was one of the things that cause Sakuno to blush. His hands were on both sides of her head. Her hands lay on the side. One if his knee was placed between his thigh which didn't allow her to close her legs since it would came in contact with his knee and it would be too embarrassing for her.

"You're the one who caused me to wake up. And so early in the morning too." he stated huskily his face brimming with annoyance.

"T-That's why I carefully moved away from you and told you to go to bed." said Sakuno while moving her face to her right.

Ryoma looked at the beauty in front of him. He always wanted to try to do this to her but the situation was not helping him since he was still so sleepy. He frowned when he noticed that Sakuno wasn't looking at him.

"I woke up because you _did_ move yourself away from me." he stated still not looking away from her.

"Huh? I did that so that you can become more comfortable." she said without stuttering which made the tennis prince surprised but recovered immediately.

"I'm more comfortable when you're with me. And even more when you're near me." Ryoma said while smirking knowing what Sakuno's reaction will be but thought wrong.

"Is that so…" said Sakuno bitterly. She had enough of Ryoma saying such things which are just so impossible to happen.

Ryoma was caught of guard by Sakuno's reply. That was the very first time that Sakuno spoke to him bitterly. He didn't like it one bit. He frowned once again.

"What gotten into you?" he asked annoyingly which made Sakuno annoyed too.

"Betsuni. Just get off of me already." retorted Sakuno while pushing him away.

Ryoma didn't like it one bit. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs. His hands gripping the bed sheet showing his annoyance.

"You are not leaving this place until you tell me what's your problem!" shouted Ryoma while taking a hold of her hands that was pushing him away.

Sakuno can't believe that Ryoma just shouted at her. Nobody has even shouted at her like that. Now she was angry.

"NO! Now let me go! I don't ever want to be with you!" she yelled at him while looking straight at his eyes.

Ryoma was truly pissed by now. The moment he heard what Sakuno just said something in him snapped. His hands started to grip hers furiously. Sakuno yelped at the pain she was receiving. She was about to say something at him but heard a loud ruckus. 'It must be sempai-tachi.' she thought.

Ryoma also heard the loud ruckus and immediately knew that it caused by his sempai-tachi. His grip on her unconsciously loosened. Sakuno felt that Ryoma loosened his hold of but he still didn't let go of her. And she doesn't have enough power to free herself easily. So they remained in their position until the loud ruckus was gone.

* * *

Silence filled the entire room as they heard that the ruckus finally ended. Pain and annoyance both present in them. They still remained in their position. Not uttering a single word.

"Can you just let go of me?" she said softly yet bitterly this time not looking at him.

Ryoma didn't know what happened to his girl. Last night they were happily cuddling with each other, then _this._ He was having a major headache.

"Then tell me what's your problem that you're acting like this." said Ryoma.

Sakuno didn't plan to answer. She was still battling with herself whether to tell him or not. If she told him things will become complicated but if she didn't tell him, it will still be complicated but her feelings wouldn't be known. She sighed.

"I'm sick and tired of you." she said while her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

Ryoma can't believe that he would ever hear that from Sakuno's mouth. His eyes were covered by his bangs as well.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You were the one who's always there in my games even at practice!" he yelled at her once again. Sakuno was pissed for the very first time in her life. She doesn't want to tell him her feelings. 'It will just make things even more complicated. It's better this way.' she thought as her chest clenched once again. What she didn't know is that her words would never be forgotten by Ryoma.

"I'm only there because oba-chan is there!" she retorted at him while she looked at him.

"You're lying." said Ryoma. He knows that she's lying. 'It's so obvious that she's hiding something from me.' he thought irritatingly.

"Then why we're you so worried when I was injured during our first year?! Why were you always looking for me?! Why did you send me letters when I was in America?!" he exclaimed at her.

Sakuno was stunned that Ryoma stated those things. She was almost at her limit when she thought of something else. 'It's risky but I'll do it.' she thought.

"B-Because I was making someone else jealous. Don't be so assuming." she said looking intently at him.

Ryoma was stunned and pissed at the same time. 'She likes someone else.' he thought. And as it slowly registered his mind his victim was already closing the door. Ryoma became pissed even more.

* * *

**Outside Ryoma's door**

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. I'll break if you continue doing these things to me. It just hurts so much that I can't bring myself to act like you. There will never be a fun day if you continue being like this. It's better this way." she mumbled not loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"I'm so stupid. I'm even crying." she told herself as the tears that she was holding started to fall.

After wiping her tears she went downstairs.

* * *

**At the hall**

"Something's wrong." stated the tensai as he opened his eyes.

"Ah. I can feel it too." said Oishi as they patiently waited for their kohai to leave their room.

Actually, the reason they're here is that, Inui stated that there's a small possibility that Ryoma would be walking out the door hand in hand with Sakuno. It was just a romantic sight to see that they're all present. Of course they wouldn't be there without Tezuka's permission. Also they were tasked to wake up the two by Rinko.

"Nyaa. What's this weird feeling?" asked Eiji as he looked at the others.

"Fsssh. I don't like it." commented Kaidioh.

"Ah. It's different from the feeling before. Like a problem is coming." said Taka-san while frowning.

"Inui, what do you think?" asked Tezuka who thought it wasn't going to end well.

"Hmm. I don't have enough data yet. But I do know that Sakuno-chan will be the first one to come out of the door." said Inui.

"Then Echizen?" asked Momo but no answer came since they heard that the door opened. All eyes were now focused on the said object. And like Inui said Sakuno came out but no Echizen came.

"I knew it was a bad feeling." said Inui while frowning.

The others just observed Sakuno. They saw that she started to talk.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. I'll break if you continue doing these things to me. It just hurts so much that I can't bring myself to act like you. There will never be a fun day if you continue being like this. It's better this way." said Sakuno as her tears started to form

The upperclassmen where surprised with what they've heard. They didn't expect that it will turn out like this.

"I'm so stupid. I'm even crying." Sakuno said while wiping her tears and went downstairs.

The sempai's were shocked on what they saw. They can't even utter a single word.

"Wha-what are we going to do, nyaa~?" asked Eiji desperately while crying.

"The-they were suppose to be the perfect couple! This wasn't suppose to happen, nyaa~!" said Eiji. The others just looked at them with sad expressions.

"Now Ochibi, would have a wrong idea and Sakuno-chan will be depressed on the inside~!" continued Eiji.

Minutes past once again but no one replied to Eiji's words who's just crying at the corner with a gloomy aura surrounding him. It was weird that their most cheerful player is like that.

"Anyway, we need to know what really happened before we do any plans." stated Inui.

"Ah. Echizen must be gloomy again." said Oishi.

"Great, now we're back on the killing aura again." Kaidoh said as he face-palmed. It was one of the things he hates the most.

The others just paled. Now that they thought about it, it was bound to happen since they did have a fight. They sighed, they're about to experience it again.

"Why don't we ask Echizen now? It will be a good chance since he still hasn't triggered his killing aura." suggested Momo.

"Ah. Let's go." said Fuji while heading towards Ryoma's room. The others followed soon, preparing themselves for Ryoma's different reaction at things. Some of them were just too… consequential.

* * *

**Hallow~! ^~^**

**I had an allergy while writing this so forgive me if it's not good. -.-**

**Anyway, I'm off to bed~! Off to a seminar tomorrow.**

**Next Chapter: By the river**


	10. Chapter 10- By The River

**Chapter X – By the river**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. :)))))**

**Boredom's swallowing me again since we have a summer outing coming up. **

**But don't worry, I'll still update.**

* * *

**Tennis Clubroom**

_Sigh_

.

.

.

_sigh_

.

.

.

"Will you stop sighing already?! It pisses me off!" shouted Kaidoh at the person who was beside.

"I can't help it. It's already been a week after Echizen and Sakuno-chan fought. And up until now they're still not talking to each other." explained Momo.

Kaidoh just looked away. Truth to be told, they did almost everything to bring the two back together. Spying on them, acting like they don't know them, bugging them to no ends but they're just too stubborn.

"Nyaa~! I can't take this anymore! Ochibi is so angry that we can't even feel his scary, dark, crazy, killing aura anymore!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Ah. Echizen's performance this week wasn't even good enough to be added to his data since its all meaningless." stated Inui having a disappointed look.

After what Inui said. All the regulars, besides Ryoma, looked over to their captain. They all know that Tezuka despises bad performances especially from them so they were curious about how their captain will react.

Tezuka showed no emotion to them. He simply sat there thinking what might be the solution to their problem. But none came. 'We need help.' he thought as he looked at them.

"We need to contact… _them._" he said calmly.

The others flinched when they heard their captain said _them_. They can't believe that they'll need _them_ this early.

"B-But Tezuka, only a week has passed." said Oishi.

"Yeah, and I think we can… somehow manage it by ourselves." agreed Taka-san but not wholeheartedly.

Tezuka didn't reply at them. He simply stared at them.

"I guess we really should call _them." _said Fuji while opening his eyes.

The others just sighed. It's true that many changes have occurred the past week and they were not comfortable about it at all. Even though they're the Champions, they can't solve this alone.

_Creek_

The sound of the door opening snapped them out of their thoughts as they turned their attention to the opening door. And there showed the source of their problems.

"Echizen." They all stated.

"Hn." Ryoma replied as he continued to walk inside.

The sempai's were not pleased as for the past week ,they've noticed that their little kohai was still on the same attitude as last week. It wasn't too bad, but it was just a little weird and… frightening at the same time.

"Echizen, what has gotten into you?" asked Tezuka which made the rest of the regulars turned their heads to him.

"…Betsuni." replied Ryoma as he left the clubroom.

The upperclassmen now stared at the closed-door where their Kohai just left. They know that Ryoma was still upset even though he doesn't show it. It was just last week after all.

"Do we even know the real reason behind this?" asked Momo curiously.

Now that they were on it, they didn't get the chance to ask Ryoma last week since he didn't even bother to tell them.

"I think Echizen gave us a hint back then." said Inui.

"W-What was it?" asked Taka-san.

"Something like caring? I can't put my finger on it, nyaa." said Eiji frustratingly.

And so they decided to review the happenings last weekend.

* * *

**Flashback**

They we're as nervous as hell the moment that Fuji's hand decided to open Ryoma's door. Fuji on the other hand was not even thinking of the possible consequences they were going to receive if it won't work out.

"What is it?" asked Ryoma on the other side of the door. It seems that he already felt they were coming and decided to speak up.

Fuji only has one thing on their mind about how Ryoma behaved.

"Hmm. Seems to me that he's not yet ready to face anybody at the moment. And by how he acts, I think that their fight triggered the old Echizen to come back." stated Inui as he's facial expression changed to being nervous into a disappointed one.

The others seem to understand what their data-analyst said. It's pretty obvious anyway. Since they've been with Ryoma the entire time they've been titled as Japan's #1 Tennis Team.

"Echizen, we need to talk." stated Tezuka. He wasn't going to allow Ryoma to go back to the old one especially from all the trouble they've been through to shape the new Echizen.

"What is it?" said Ryoma in a bored state. His sempai-tachi frowned once again. Now they're really sure that their Kohai really changed to the old one.

"About you and Sakuno-chan of course." said Momo frustratingly.

"What's there to talk about?" asked Ryoma obliviously. His sempai's patience is almost at its peak.

"About what happened a moment ago, Ochibi, nyaaa. Don't act like you don't even care about her." complained Eiji.

After what Eiji said. No reply came from Ryoma at all. 'So he's only doing this to cover up his frustration and anger.' thought Fuji.

"Not really. I don't have anything to do with her. She's free to do whatever she likes." said Ryoma bitterly.

"Don't say that Echizen! Sakuno-chan-." Oishi was interrupted by the sound of Ryoma's door opening. They automatically backed away from the opening door. When the door finally opened, they saw Ryoma's figure. He was obviously not acting normal. And he's pissed as ever. How you say? They were no aura or hands turning to fist or eyes under his bangs. Simply stating that Ryoma was more poker-faced than before, hinted the upperclassmen.

They were not used to Ryoma acting like this. If their hunches were correct. Ryoma should have run after Sakuno or stopped her. He should be emitting some kind of strange aura which makes them feel uncomfortable. This was certainly a problem since their kohai decided to mask his emotions.

How were they going to solve this if he won't even show a single emotion at them? Heck, if they didn't notice him being more emotionless than before, they wouldn't even get the hint that he was pissed off.

"Sempai-tachi, if a person doesn't care about you, what would you do in return?" asked Ryoma as they looked at them, still poker-faced.

The sempais were caught off guard when they were asked such a question. And it was coming from their emotionless, cocky, doesn't-care-about-them, kohai.

"Th-then, I also won't care about that person. It's like saying that we're not even acquaintances. Like we're strangers." stated Kaidoh with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kaidoh's statement made the rest of the regulars look at him. Even thought they know that Kaidoh shouldn't have said that. It was still true and no matter what excuse they make they know it themselves that _that's_ what they'll do also. Their faces were showing uttermost disappointment.

Ryoma still remained poker-faced despite looking at his sempai's faces.

"That's right. It's like a give and take situation but in a complicated state." Ryoma said while putting his hands on his pockets and walked away from his sempais.

"Are you going to talk to her?" asked Fuji with seriousness in his voice.

This made Ryoma stop on his tracks before answering his sempai's question. "Not a chance." said Ryoma in a bored tone but they knew better. Ryoma then descended down stairs.

The upperclassmen frowned once again. Their kohai was just stubborn once he made up his mind.

"Well, better check on Sakuno-chan." said Oishi as they descended down stairs also looking for Sakuno-chan.

* * *

"Oh, Sakuno-chan~, you're awake." said Rinko happily as she caught sight of the cute girl at their garden. And when she decided to come close to her, she heard her sobbing. She was about to ask but stopped when Sakuno spoke.

"Ah. Hai. Echizen-san. A-anou… I got to go now. Obaa-chan might be worried sick. Thank you and sorry for my rudeness." said Sakuno as she ran towards the gate.

"Ah. Sakuno…chan." said Rinko as she looked over to the closed gate where Sakuno just left. She was confused of what happened. This wasn't even what she was expecting form last night. She thought they were going to have a family picnic.

"Oh, Rinko. Seems like Sakuno-chan really did left." stated Nanjirou from behind.

"You knew that she was really going to leave? Why didn't you tell me?" Rinko said as she began to be angry at her husband.

Nanjirou became scared once again and was about to run when he heard his older son speak. Rinko also stopped on what she was _planning_ to do.

"Now, now. Oyagi, Kaa-san. You don't need to fight over something like that." said Ryoga while scratching his head.

"B-But… Your father here didn't tell me that-."

"Because he promised not to tell, Sakuno-chan told him that she will leave the moment she talked to you." explained Ryoga calmly.

After what Ryoga said. Rinko's angered face turn into a sad one.

"W-Why?" asked Rinko sadness clear on her voice.

Ryoga simply frowned. He didn't like to tell his parents since it's too complicated and he only knew about it when he found Sakuno crying earlier. But thought that maybe it was for the best.

"They had a fight." simply stated Ryoga.

His parents just remained confused. So he decided to evaluate it some more.

"Earlier I saw Sakuno-chan crying the moment she was downstairs…

* * *

**Ryoga's memory**

Ryoga just got back from his morning jog and was planning on _checking-up_ on his little brother and _girlfriend_ when he was welcomed by a crying girl sitting on a step of the staircase.

He thought that maybe she fell that's why she cried so he hurriedly came to the girl's side and patted her head which made the girl look up to her with her tears still visible to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"H-hai. Ah, so-sorry I was on your way." said Sakuno while clumsily standing on her seat but stopped the moment Ryoga spoke.

"Not really. I wasn't even planning on going upstairs, it's too tiring." said Ryoga jokingly. This made the girl smile a little but it was obviously fake. Which made Ryoga frown.

"What's the matter? You look sad." said Ryoga as he guided Sakuno to stand up and led her outside so they can talk privately. When they were finally settled on the garden Sakuo began to speak.

"A-anou, sorry for troubling you with this, I'm really useless." she said with a bitter smile present on her face.

The older Echizen frowned once more. Even though this is his first time talking to this girl, he can feel that she's been through a lot lately. He also didn't like the fact that a bitter smile is present on her cute face. It doesn't go well with each other.

"How can you say that to yourself? Every person whose been born aren't meant to be useless." said Ryoga as he placed both of his hands on both of her arms and shake her furiously but not enough to sent the girl crying of course. While his eyes were looking straight at her.

Sakuno blushed when she noticed that the person in front her was just like Ryoma but older. She unconsciously spoke what's on her mind.

"You look just like Ryoma-kun." she said slowly. Ryoga was just surprised when the girl he was holding said his brother's name and filled with emotions too. He got the hint already.

"Ah! Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just came to me, that's all." she whispered shyly.

'Well, at least she stopped crying.' thought Ryoga.

"Actually I'm his brother." he said as he observed what the girl's reaction will be.

_Blink…. Blink… Blink…._

"Eh?! I didn't know Ryoma-kun has an older brother, sorry." she said. Ryoga chuckled.

"It's alright. He doesn't talk about me. Actually he doesn't even want to talk about me." Ryoga said while scratching his head.

"Why not? You're kind and cheerful, if I had an older brother like you I would always tell my friends about you." she said while smiling warmly at him, which made Ryoga blush a little.

'So that's what Chibisuke like about you.' he thought.

"Haha. You're so cute!" Ryoga said while hugging her then letting her go immediately. Sakuno just blushed.

"Not really. I don't even see myself as a beautiful person. I only see myself as a clumsy and stupid one." she said as she looked to the ground with a bitter smile once again. Ryoga frowned once again.

"Stop telling yourself that. Anyway, why were you crying a moment ago?" asked Ryoga seriously.

Sakuno didn't expect that kind of question but answered it nonetheless.

"I just had… Well, it doesn't matter. Besides I have to leave early so thank you for comforting me. And can you tell me where your parents are? I need to say goodbye to them before I leave. I don't want to be a burden here." she said calmly as she stood up from her seat.

"I won't tell you until you tell me the reason why you were crying earlier." Ryoga said while grabbing her wrist.

.

.

.

"I had a fight with Ryoma-kun… So naturally, he doesn't want to see me." she said still not looking at him. These made Ryoga loosen his grip on her and told her where his Oyagi was.

When Sakuno was talking with his Oyagi he heard Sakuno tell his father not to tell his wife since she wants to talk to her personally. The pro-tennis player was confused but decided to agree with the cute girl.

* * *

**End Of Ryoga's Memory**

"I see…" said Rinko as her son finished explaining to them.

"Now that I do think about it, I didn't ask her what they fought about. I guess she just looks so helpless that I decided not too." said Ryoga.

"…" Rinko didn't say a word since she didn't like were things were going. Especially with her son and Sakuno who she came to like the moment she saw how Ryoma took care of her last night.

"Oi, brats. You can come out now." said Nanjirou as he looked to the nearest bush. And there came out Ryoma's sempai-tachi except Tezuka of course.

"So-sorry, we didn't mean to eavesdrop. We're just curious with what happened with Sakuno-chan since we can't find her." said Oishi while bowing in front on the Echizens. This made the others bow as well.

"No need for that, dears. We know you mean no harm." said Rinko while smiling kindly at them. Nanjirou and Ryoga just nodded.

"Besides we already know you guys were there from the start. Right, Kaa-san, Oyagi?" said Ryoga. His parents just nodded.

When they heard what the Echizens said, they were relieved and immediately stood straight. Who knew that even Ryoma's mom was sharp. They sweat dropped. 'Echizens are to be feared.' They all thought.

Inui was about to tell them about Ryoma but was interrupted by a voice inside.

"Kaa-san, let's eat." said Ryoma still wearing his poker-face.

The Echizens were once again surprised. They hadn't seen that face until now.

"What happened with Ryoma?" asked Rinko. And they knew who she was pertaining to.

The regulars sweat dropped once again. Ryoma's mother was really sharp, especially when she was using that kind of tone.

And so Inui decided to tell their side of the story.

* * *

Once Inui finished, the Echizens weren't surprised at all. They knew that Ryoma will become like that once something like that happens. But they didn't expect it to be this early.

"Okaa-san, I'm waiting." said Ryoma.

"Ah, Hai~! We're coming." said Rinko as she motioned the boys to follow her. But before that she saw Tezuka coming from behind a tree. She just smirked.

"Tezuka-san, I'll be leaving _this_ to your care. And I want it finished after two weeks since I'll be organizing a beach party by that time and I want to have a family-friends get together." said Rinko while smiling sweetly.

"And when I mean Tezuka-san I meant Ryoma's sempai-tachi, ne? And when I mean family-friends get together I meant it be in a non-problematic, cheerful, romantic and fun way, ok? Your deadline is after two weeks." continued Rinko as she looked over to the surprise faces of Ryoma's sempai-tachi.

When nobody was uttering a word she decided to speak once again.

"Ok~! Let's eat~!" she said as she continued her way inside their house.

* * *

After a few minutes the boys finally snapped out of their trance and sighed.

"Haha. Good luck guys~! Just us if you need any help~! Hahaha." said Ryoga while handling them their telephone number and went inside the house.

"And don't forget about your deadline." added Nanjirou before following his son.

The rest of the regulars were speechless. They didn't even know why they were ordered to do such a difficult task. They sighed once again, exception of Tezuka of course. They also know how much authority Ryoma's mother has since they've already witnessed it through a simple call to Ryoma. They were in such a pinch.

"Let's go. We still need to think about this. Laps and training postponed." said Tezuka before going inside.

The others followed him after.

"Sheesh, talk about hard being a sempai." commented Momo. The rest of the regulars just silently agreed with him.

* * *

**End of flashback**

They shivered once they remembered what was tasked to them. They really need to hurry since they only had one week left.

"Inui, call them now. Tell them to meet us by the river. We'll talk about our plans there." stated Tezuka seriously. He won't take any chances of not finishing this said mission. And he knows that his teammates will do the same either.

While Inui was dialing on his phone, Eiji took the honor of giving Taka-san his racket.

"OH YEAH~! JAPAN'S #1 TENNIS TEAM WON'T GIVE UP ON SOMETHNG LIKE THIS! RIGHT, GUYS?!" exclaimed Taka-san.

"YEAH!" They all said at once.

They can't give on this… They just can't…

* * *

**Finished with my tenth! I don't even know how long this story will take. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and thanks for the reviews! **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter. Sorry they weren't much Ryosaku scenes here, but the upcoming ones' will really make you squeal. Haha. Or not? Guess it's up to you.**

**Review Me~! :***

**Next Chapter: Contact**


	11. Chapter 11- Contact

**Chapter XI – Contact**

* * *

**I'm back~! :)))**

**Sorry for the long wait. My laziness took over my body again. -.-**

**Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

**Tennis Courts**

"Regulars, gather up!" yelled Tezuka as he scanned his teammates.

All the regulars began to gather where Tezuka was while jumping, hugging, and yelling at each other. Others just remained silent.

"Is everyone here?" asked Ryuuzaki-sensei as she began to enter the courts.

"Not yet sensei, Echizen's not here." stated Oishi a frown present on his face as he got an idea why.

Ryuuzaki-sensei looked at her team for a moment. 'It seems something happened without my knowledge.' she thought as her teams' faces were showing uttermost pressure from something. She sighed.

"Did something happened?" she asked since she can't keep up by how they were acting.

The rest of the regulars flinched, they knew that they should have told their coach in the first place but they were too nervous to tell since it involves her precious granddaughter.

"Uhmm. R-Ryuuzaki-sensei… nyaa.. its's because…" Eiji tried to say but couldn't shake the feeling of their coach going hysterical.

The others didn't continue what the acrobatic teammate said. They too, didn't want to see their coach going hysterical since she _is_ old.

Ryuuzaki-sensei waited for them to speak up. Even though she already has an idea about it since Nanjirou already called her the moment _it_ all occurred but she still liked to hear how the young men will explain it to her.

After a few minutes, none of them got the courage to tell the problem to their coach. Ever since they've remembered what their kohai's mother told them they've been in so much pressure that their minds can't function properly.

Their coach sighed again which made their gloomy faces look up to her.

"It's about Ryoma and Sakuno again, right?" stated Ryuuzaki-sensei casually, this made the regulars look at her in disbelieve. Their faces saying, _how did you know._

Ryuuzaki-sensei almost chuckled at she observed her teams reaction. 'Do they really think I'm that stupid enough not to know? Now I know how Ryoma felt towards his sempais. Sheesh… They're really _Mada Mada Dane_.' thought Ryuuzaki-sensei, as a smirk began to form on her face.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? Anyway, back at the topic. It seems that Rinko wanted you guys to solve the problem, right? In less than 2 weeks that is… But it seems you guys only have 1 week left. Hahaha. What will you do now?" asked Ryuuzak-sensei teasingly at the now more pressured, cold-sweating, surprised yet composed on the outside regulars.

After Ryuuzaki-sensei's statement the regulars still can't grasp the power of replying to her words.

"Did you guys thought of any idea yet?" asked Ryuuzaki-sensei seriously. But no reply came to her. She sweat dropped.

"Who knew that it only took one person to shake you guys up… And a woman at that, more or less it's your _kohai's_ mother." Ryuuzaki-sensei said teasingly once again, taking the chance of turning them angry on her for saying such _pride-crushing_ comments.

This made the regulars feel something inside of them break into pieces. They were to preoccupied in their own little problem that they've forgot what they're really capable.

"And I thought Ryoma was right when they called you guys his _cunning sempai-tachi_. Guess I was wrong." she said disappointingly, and from the looks of it, it seems that she only needs one blow to encourage Ryoma's sempai-tachi.

"Your determination, great thinking, mind games, play, fighting spirit and title has now been considered…_MADA MADA DANE_" she said with great determination while crossing her arms over her chest and acting like she looks disappointed at them.

* * *

After what their coach said, flashbacks from when they were still middle school flooded their minds. The time when they almost lost to Rikkadai two times, the moment that they've pity their youngest member when he was playing the child of God. All the hardships they've been through, all the harsh training Inui conducted for them. The taste of the horrid juice even though they still have them on their training menu today.

All the great feeling of winning their matches that they see as a practice match. It's like ever since Ryoma joined their team, their fighting spirit has been lit up even more and it helps that their pride didn't want them to lose to their Ochibi even though they've already lost to him.

After the short flashback on their minds, they've got the idea that they're coach intended this from the start and so their fighting spirit has once again ignited together.

Tezuka's glasses flashed as he was now more determined for their plan to commence.

Tezuka flicked his fingers. "Inui, call them now." he said sternly.

"Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Kaidoh, make sure that Echizen and Sakun-chan doesn't know anything about this." continued Tezuka.

"Fuji. Kawamura you'll go with me to start plan B after we go to the River." he said with so much power that they've all decided to finish this quickly.

* * *

After their captain's commands, they've all done their task. Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Kaidoh decided their plans. It was easy as all as they don't say a word. But since they know that Ryoma is sharp, they have to be extra careful.

Ryuuzaki-sensei observed as how her team immediately recovered from the pressure the Echizen's was putting on them. Well, they can't blame them. She was also putting her granddaughter's sake on their hands. 'Good Luck.' she thought before leaving the courts since she was reminded that she suppose to attend some meeting.

* * *

**Tree**

"This is stupid." mumbled a lad who was taking a nap under the shady tree. It _was_ pretty comfortable there.

Ryoma sighed. He was not himself this past week. He didn't like to return to his expressionless self but ever since Sakuno yelled to him, his chest felt something different. To him, it tightened a little, like something or someone was grabbing it. And suddenly he felt it again while remembering the feeling.

"I don't want this." he said while massaging the part of his chest that was flinching a bit. He once again remembered Sakuno's words.

"_NO! Now let me go! I don't ever want to be with you!"_

"_Can you just let go of me?"_

"_I'm sick and tired of you."_

"_I'm only there because oba-chan is there!"_

"_B-Because I was making someone else jealous. Don't be so assuming."_

While he was remembering Sakuno's words to him, he sat up unconsciously, his hands still gripping some part of his chest as he felt that it was tightening even more.

"Make it stop." he whispered to no one as he gripped himself tighter.

"Sakuno's only mine… Mine… Mine." he said to himself as he felt his eyes start to water.

"No! I don't want this!" he brought his hand up to put it to his eyes.

"She's nobody to you. You lived lone enough not knowing her. You don't need her." he told himself trying to convince his tightening heart.

"She's just a fan girl. Their annoying." he whispered as he tried to erase all the times when Sakuno cheered for him silently. He tried to erase all the feelings he has when he felt her cheering for him. Even though he can't hear her, he can feel her feeling for him that created more tears on his eyes.

"She's bothersome. I even have to save her countless times." he said as memories flooded his mind. The moment when they first met, the way she worried about him when a racket collided with his forehead. It was precious.

But no matter how he tried to convince himself, he can't stop his eyes from creating even more tears. It was the very first time he felt hi his chest flinch like this. He can't even breathe normally, he felt like something was sucking the air out of him.

"I thought you like me…" he said as he can't stop his tears from falling. It was too much for him since this the first time he was experiencing this.

"What about our promise? You liar." said Ryoma while resting his back on the tree trunk. His tears not yet stopping, he can't believe he was fooled like that. He was even proud of himself that he had such a girl in his possession. But it all disappeared on one single day. All the time that he shared with his girl has now been slowly erased on his mind.

"If you don't want me, then I don't want you." he said as he brushed all the tears from his eyes and cheek. He slowly stood up and left. His face showing determination but his eyes were as lifeless as ever. It was like he was forcing himself to move on to a love that was never once there. 'I'm really stupid.' he thought.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry." whispered Sakuno after she heard Ryoma stood up and walk away.

She was disgusted with herself as to what happened to them. She was fooling herself and the one she truly loved. Her tears were already falling the moment she heard Ryoma mumble things.

"This is for the best." she said to herself and tried to stop her tears from falling but it was futile. She loves the boy too mush that it hurts to see him in that situation.

She remembered the time when Ryoma whispered sweet things to her. Her heart can't take it anymore. It was bearing too much love for the boy that it was slowly killing her. Her tears can't be stopped.

"Ryoma-kun… I love you." she said as her tears started to fall even more, her heart suffering from all the things that it was experiencing now. "I love you…" she said again, this time pouring all the emotions she has kept all inside her.

"But you can't love me back." she said as her heart clenched even more, her tears still strolling down her creamy cheeks. "For that reason we can't be together." she between her sobs.

"Even if you tell me sweet things… I know your only lying… I can't take it anymore…" she said as her sobs became louder. Her mind flashing her the time they were together that she cried even more.

"I know that you can never love someone like me… Goodbye…" whispered Sakuno before wiping her tears and leaving the tree they've shed their feelings into.

* * *

"Oi Echizen! Where've you been?" asked Momo who curiously looked over to his kohai.

"Nowhere." replied Ryoma bitterly.

'He's really back to the old one back at middle school.' thought Momo as a sweat dropped formed on his head.

"Really now? You weren't with Sakuno-chan?" said Momo teasingly as he patted his kohai's head.

"What made you say that?" said ryoma angrily. "I'll never be with that girl again." he said bitterly at his sempai while walking away with his hands on his pockets.

'Talk about grumpy.' thought Momo while following Ryoma.

"What's your problem? Got dump?" asked Momo teasingly as he finally caught up to Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't reply to him at all. Not even a simple glare to him. 'This is really a problem.' thought Momo. 'If this is the regular Echizen, he would have glared or retorted at me.' Momo was about to tease Ryoma some more when he heard Eiji and Oishi's voice.

"Oi! Momo! Echizen!" yelled the mother of Seigaku tennis club.

Momo and Ryoma immediately halted on their tracks as they heard the voice of their vice-captain.

"Hey~! Ochibi, nyaaa. Are you back to normal now?" exclaimed Eiji he threw himself to his kohai, Ryoma just togged his sempai's antics which led the acrobatic player to land on the dirt.

"Ochibi~! You could have saved me~!" whined Eiji as he immediately recovered from his fall.

"Oh." replied Ryoma as he began to walk away from his silly sempai-tachi.

The sempai-tachi sweat dropped once again as they've once again seen the old Ryoma. They can't believe that one simple day would trigger the old Ryoma to come back after all the work they've put into for Ryoma to finally realize his feelings for the braided girl. They just cried anime-style.

"Mou~. I don't want the old Ochibi, nyaa." complained Eiji as he followed his kohai to the tennis courts.

"I'm with you." agreed Oishi as crossed his arms together.

"Ah. It feels different. Like all our hard work was just a dream. It's just unfair… So unfair." said Momo while making a sad face.

"And we only have a few days before Rinko-sans deadline." said Oishi as he suddenly paled. The same happened with the two as they remembered how their kohai's mother spoke to them.

"We need to finish this fast. Really fast." said Momo as he made a dash towards the nearing courts where their captain was located.

The two remaining sempais observed how their kohai made a run and left them like they were just extras.

"H-Hey Momo~! That's unfair, nyaa~!" complained Eiji as he run after his kohai.

"Wait for me guys~!" yelled the vice-captain who was left there by his teammates and also ran after them.

* * *

**Tennis Courts**

"Oishi, what's the matter?" asked Tezuka as he observed the team with Oishi beside him.

Oishi didn't like to answer since he's out of breath because of what happened earlier. This made the captain confused even more.

"Oishi." said Tezuka sternly still not looking at him.

This time Oishi finally calmed his breathing. "Ah? Oh, don't worry about me. The real problem we got to solve now is about Echizen and Sakuno-chan." he said seriously.

Tezuka was curious as to why Oishi was suddenly eager about solving their problem. He knows that Oishi's worries are superior to any of them but this time he was serious, he wasn't panicking like he used to be.

"It's just that, if we don't hurry. It'll become harder since Echizen made himself return to the old one. And it took us what? Years, to turn him to the none-expressionless boy." said Oishi while sighing deeply.

In Tesuka's mind, what Oishi said was rational and can affect their plan. And so he decided to commence their plan earlier than expected.

"Regulars! Gather up!" yelled Tezuka which made the others' practices be halted and gather to where Oishi and him is.

"What is it sempai? We're lucky Echizen isn't here." Momo said while scanning for Ryoma who was currently spotted by the vending machine.

"Ah, it will be troublesome if Echizen suspects us." said Kaidoh.

"Oh? The snake-man speaks." teased Momo while grinning like some idiot.

"What did you say, dunk-freak?!" retorted Kaidoh as he was about to grab hold of his rivals shirt when somebody tapped his shoulders.

"Kaidoh, Momo. This isn't the time to be playing around." said Fuji sternly while smiling at them sadistically. The two sophomores shuddered. "HAI!" they said as the others sweat dropped. Their tensai was drop dead serious.

"Our meeting with the others will be moved." Tezuka started.

"Huh? Why?" asked Taka-san.

"We'll meet them after club activities." continued Inui since he has been informed by Tezuka earlier and he was in-charge of contacting them.

"But why so suddenly? I thought we'll do it the day after, nyaa." said Eiji while doing some stretches.

The captain and the vice-captain just looked at each other, the rest became curious. Momo was about to ask when Oishi started to speak.

After Oishi stated the same reason he told Tezuka, the others started to spoke their opinions about it. When they all came to a conclusion they decided to talk about how they were going to tell _them_.

All minds were filled with complications. Until they heard somebody call them.

"Sempai-tachi." said Ryoma not so loudly better yet, in a _very_ bored tone.

"Huh?" They all said in unison. They were a bit surprised that their kohai was there.

"E-e-e-e-echizen?!" exclaimed Kaidoh as he hugged the nearest person, unfortunately it was Kaidoh. But Kaidoh didn't even said a word, he was too preoccupied with the chances that their kohai heard what they were talking about.

The first one to break the awkward silence was none other than, Taka-san, who out-of-instinct grab hold of his racket.

"ECHIZEN~! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE, HUH?!" yelled the intense sempai while brining his face closer to Ryoma, who immediately back away by 3 meters.

"Just now. Is something wrong? Ryuuzaki-sensei told me to tell you guys that if you don't start practicing now, she'll tell somebody to shorten your time limit. Whatever that may be." said Ryoma before walking away from his sempai-tachi.

When Ryoma was out of their sights, they paled. Vision of them suffering as they were tasked to dig a hole, to do laundry and the worst… seeing their coach in a swim suit.

"Minna! Let's go practice!" yelled Tezuka as promised himself, never to have that kind of thoughts again. 'NEVER!' he thought.

What he didn't know is that the others had the same thought as he had.

* * *

**Classroom**

"Sakuno, are you alright?" asked Tomoka worriedly. She wasn't used to see her best friend so down cast. It was even weirder that when she offered them to go cheer for their sempais so that she'll be able to cheer up, Sakuno refused immediately. No excuses, no real reasons, nothing.

"Hai." Sakuno said while looking towards her best friend and smiling with all she got. But it wasn't enough for Tomoka not to notice her weird behavior.

"Sakuno~. You know, you can't fool me! Your smile isn't even convincing enough!" yelled Tomoka frustratingly. 'Why won't you tell me?!' she thought.

"Eh? I have no intention on fooling you Tomo-chan." said Sakuno while smiling.

"Oh yeah? You don't have any problems?" asked Tomoka while challenging her.

"Ah. Not a one." said Sakuno in monotone.

"Not even about Ryoma-sama?" said Tomoka as she observed what her best friend's reaction would be.

"Tomo-chan, how can I have problems with Ryoma-kun? That's just absurd." said Sakuno while laughing.

Tomoka was not convinced at all. Her temper was almost at its limit if they weren't in the classroom. She would have yelled at her with all she got that would leave her best friend deaf.

"Sakuno, you're smiling bitterly. And I know that you smile like that when it involves Ryoma-sama. I don't know what happened between you two, but if you guys don't work this out, I'm yelling at both of you." said Tomoka before tapping her best friends head and leaving their classroom.

After what her Tomoka said, Sakuno tried her best not to let her tears fell. It was too much, her avoiding Ryoma at all cost, trying her best to smile even if her chest is flinching every time she forces herself and her pretending that everything will be fine even if she's hurting inside.

"Its fine." she whispered while smiling bitterly towards the sky.

* * *

**After club activities**

"Inui, are they already going there?" asked Tezuka while arranging his things.

"Ah." replied Inui as he slung his bag over his shoulder. It seems that the others are ready to go too.

"All right, let's go!" said Tezuka.

"AH!" the others replied in unison.

They were about to leave when they were interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Where are going, sempai-tachi?" asked Ryoma curiously, him still looking emotionless as ever.

The sempais flinched when they heard their kohai speak. They didn't even notice that he was there.

"Nyaaa… Uhmm… Nothing Ochibi~! Ahaha. Hahaha." said Eiji while laughing awkwardly.

"Your lying." said Ryoma. He was pretty curious about where his sempais were going. 'It wouldn't hurt to ask.' was the thought that came to Ryoma's mind.

The upperclassmen didn't know what to say. Even if the old Ryoma was back, his still as sharp as ever.

"Ho-How can you say that Echizen... We're telling the truth." said Momo while scratching his head not planning on making eye contact with their kohai. 'He'll notice if I do that.' thought Momo.

"First, Tezuka-bonchou said if _they're already going there_. Second, it looks like you guys are planning something… In other words, you guys are planning something behind my back and wishing that I won't know about it since it involves me and that I'm sharp. Did miss something?" said Ryoma in a matter-of-fact tone. He doesn't care about their plan but its entertaining seeing his sempais act like that.

The sempais were astounded how Ryoma _almost_ got it all right. But since their reputation and innocent minds were on the line, they weren't going to back down.

"What are blabbing about Echizen?" asked Fuji while grinning at him. This made Ryoma look at him.

"You're talkative now? Ii data." said Inui as he followed Fuji's lead. The others seem to notice also, they smirked.

"Now, now, Ochibi. That's just silly." said Eiji teasingly.

"What we do doesn't concern you." said Kaidoh as he began to leave the clubroom.

"Anyway, bye, Echizen." said Taka-san as he followed Kaidoh. The others began to leave also.

"Whatever." said Ryoma while walking ahead of them.

* * *

When the sempais thought that Echizen was far away from them, they stopped on their track.

"_That_ was close." said Fuji while opening his eyes. The others looked at the tensai with agreeable nods.

"Ah, the only thing he missed out was Sakuno-chan." said Oishi as he began to walk again, making the others do so.

"He's sharper than before. With just me speaking, he already thought of our plan." said Tezuka. The others just sighed; they sure have a troublesome kohai. And on top of that it makes their jobs as harder twice as hard. Not that they can't handle it.

"Anyway, let's forget about that now and just go with the plan." said Taka-san. This made the others agree with no complaints.

* * *

**By the river**

"Is everybody here?" asked Tezuka as he scanned the crowd.

"Nope, we're _all_ here." replied Tachibana as he looked over his team.

"Ah, ore-sama and his subjects are also here." said Atobe as his teammates started to yell at him.

"What? Ore-sama's only telling the truth." he said proudly.

"Anyway Tezuka, why _did_ you all us out here?" asked Yukimura while his teammates just smirked.

"I don't care anyway, all us out here makes me feel, _ecstasy._" said Shiraishi.

"Tezuka-san misses us~!" yelled Sengoku as the others sweat dropped. 'That can never happen.' was the thoughts that lingered on their minds.

"Well it is a little weird though, we suddenly got a call from Inui-kun." commented Mizuki while twirling his hair on his finger.

"Inui, why did you call him? He's not that important." stated Fuji casually. Mizuki fliched, Inui sweat dropped. While the others just smirked with one thought on their minds, 'Fuji really hated him.'

"Fuji, really hates you, Mizuki-san." said Hiroshi from Josei Shounan.

"Can we just start? We're tired you know." complained Kite from Higa Middle School or should I say High School.

"Ah. We just came too. We received the call_ just now_." said Billy from the American team.

"Inui~! You called them too, nyaa~?!" exclaimed Eiji. He can't believe that they had to do this all for their favorite kohais.

"Well… Tezuka, said just call _them_. I didn't know who exactly so I called all of them." said Inui. The others dropped dead. They can't believe that they were only there because the mind of the Seigaku was not sure who to call.

"Though I think the U-17 camp's still on the way here." said Inui casually.

"WHAT?! EVEN THEM?!" they asked in unison, except the strict ones of course.

"Do I have to explain myself again?" said Inui as he looked at them like some innocent being.

"Oi~! Did you guys already start~?" yelled Ryoga as he came with the U-17 camp top players.

When Ryoga and the others came, the sweat dropped. 'Inui really did invite them.' they thought. Even some of the Seigaku players were surprised.

"Yo, long time no see. Haha. Sorry for my mom." said Ryoga while scratching his head and sticking his tongue after talking.

Ryoma's real sempai-tachi sweat dropped even more. 'Does he really have to mention that?' they thought. The others was confused.

"Tezuka, you got a lot of explaining to do." said Sanada as he adjusted his cap.

"Ah, Tezuka-san should start now." said Gin from Shitenhoji.

"WAIT~!" yelled someone.

All upperclassmen looked over to the freshmen who were huddled from behind them.

"Where's Echizen-kun/Koshimae/Ryoma~?" asked the three very excited, full of hope freshmen; Kintarou, Aoi, Taichi and Kevin. Who knew they were already close and from the looks of it, they look like a group.

"That's exactly why you're here boys~!" yelled a guy with a great tan.

"Could that be?" asked Niou who suddenly became serious. His team was shocked, not only because of their teammate but also, the man who yelled just now.

"Ah! Nanjirou-san." said Oishi as Nanjirou only smirked while walking towards them.

"YOU'RE _THE_ SAMURAI NANJIROU! ECHIZEN NANJIROU~!" yelled the freshmen group as they ran towads Ryoma's father. What can you say? They're all pretty informed.

"Ahahaha. No need for that, boys." said Nanjirou while scratching his head.

That made them shut up. The upperclassmen just sweat dropped at their kohai.

"Enough of the introductions… The reason we called you here is that Echizen-." Tezuka was interrupted when Eiji spoke first.

"Ochibi's having _LOVE PROBLEMS!_" yelled Eiji.

Every single tennis player present there were in agape, even the strict and serious ones. The only ones who weren't surprised were the Seigaku regulars, Ryoga and Nanjirou.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" they yelled in unison. Ryoma's sempai-tachi had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"ECHIZENNNNN~! I"LL KILL FOR THIS?!" yelled Momo as anime tears fell from his eyes. The others just sweat dropped while some agrees with him.

'This is going to be a hell of a week.' thought the Seigaku regulars before starting to explain things from the very start.

* * *

**How was it? Bad?**

**I'm sorry. My head was full of ideas that I just don't know what to write first. X'C**

**Thanks for the reviews~! Can't wait for the next ones. =D**

**Next Chapter: Upcoming Love**


	12. Chapter 12- Upcoming Love

**Chapter XII – Upcoming Love**

* * *

**Let me tell you guys this… Thanks so much for your reviews~! XD**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar, I'm too lazy to correct it. -.-' **

**Ok! Let's start! Hope you guys like this chapter too.**

* * *

**By the river**

"So let me get this straight, you guys think that Echizen and your Coach's granddaughter likes each other and is currently avoiding each other because of their fight that happened last week." said Oshitari while adjusting his glasses.

"And now… Echizen is back to the expressionless, dense yet still has a smart mouth self that's very hard to make a conversation with, so you guys can't get him to tell you what really happened." continued Kamio as he tried to digest what he just said.

The Seigaku regulars just nodded, so did the present Echizen's, as their faces showing uttermost disappointment towards the lad.

"Beyond that, you guys have been _tasked_ by that brat's mother to solve this within 2 weeks but failed the past week and is now in a pinch because your brains aren't functioning properly because of the pressure that's been put to you and is now asking for our help." finished Bobby Max who was seated comfortably in the ground looking bored but deep inside he liked this little challenge they're suggesting.

"Exactly." said the Seigaku regulars with the Echizen's nodding at the same time.

"So basically, the reason you called us here is to team up with you guys." stated Kanata Irie; from U-17 camp; while forming a smirk. Somehow Atobe got a little pissed.

"Yes." replied Oishi.

* * *

The other players looked at each other. It has been a while since they were together like this. Now that the Nationals are over and most of them are about to graduate, might as well take this opportunity to spend time with their rivals yet considered friends. And they get to see a different Echizen if they agree to this; it was a pretty good deal. Especially when they're in-charge of _solving_ the problem, they are totally IN!

"Well, what do you guys think? I think it'll be great!" exclaimed Kirihara as he looked at his teammates and the others. They just smirked at him.

"We're in." stated the U-17 camp members. The other teams were surprised about how they immediately agreed. Something in them cracked.

"Hey! We were supposed to say that first. Mou~, even though you guys are a little good-looking." complained Koharu while making a duck-face.

"No way! WE were suppose to say it but they interrupted us!" yelled Davide.

"Oh please… Hyotei is always the leading team against you guys." said Shishido. This made the other teams produce a vain on their temples. 'What guts!' was the thought that lingered on everyone's minds. What can you say? They're always like that.

"He's right. With Ore-sama on their side, we're always the leading team." Atobe said while combing his hair with his hands still wearing a smirk that made the others even more irritated.

"I can't agree with that, Atobe-san. Obviously, us Rikkadai, is the leading team next to Seigaku. Means we're above you guys." said Yukimura with all pride that made his teammates smirk in triumph.

"Uh? Are you challenging Ore-sama and servants?" asked Atobe while facing Rikkadai's captain with all his glory.

"Why do you always call us your _servants_?!" complained Gakuto who was trying his best to control his temper towards their ridiculous captain.

"Yeah~! WE ARE NOT YOUR SERVANTS!" yelled Shishido with so much loudness that it echoed throughout their location.

"Na, you guys are so noisy. I'm trying to sleep here." stated Jirou who found a sleeping spot near his teammates.

"Jirou-sempai, even here, you still like to sleep." said Chotaro while scratching the back of his head.

"Mataku, you guys…" mumbled the Hiyoshi.

* * *

The Hyotei regulars continued with their little show as the other players were interested how they behave. While Oshitari just stood there feeling embarrassed because of the display his teammates were showing.

"I apologize in behalf of Hyotei for my teammates' behavior." he said politely and bowed like a gentleman.

The other players were not used to so much formality that they can't help themselves from laughing their butts off. Even Kaidoh, Sanada and Shinjou Reiji who's supposed to be expressionless are the ones' who laughed the most.

"Hey now, Ooshitari-san, no need to be so formal." said Akazawa; from St. Rudolph; who was suppressing his laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah. We've known each other for a long time now." said Momo who recovered from his laugh.

That made the others snap out of their very happy trance and took the time to look at each other. They somehow had a good relationship despite being rivals. All the times they've been competing with each other, within there, lies a friendly rivalry that always add up to their already burning passion on playing tennis.

* * *

After a while they finally stopped quarreling and made a decision, a one that will make their remaining days together challenging and interesting.

"WE'RE DEFINITLEY IN!" they yelled in unison. This made the Seigaku regulars and the Echizen's slightly relieved but it immediately faded when they realized that they have no plan after this.

"So, what are we going to do, desu?" asked Taichi, willingness evident on his voice.

"Yeah! Tell us now! I'm excited, already!" exclaimed Kintarou while jumping.

"I'm going to see Echizen-kun again!" said Aoi while imagining what will happen if they see each other.

"I still can't believe Ryoma was so weak against a girl. I thought he doesn't care about them?" asked Kevin while looking towards the Seigaku regulars.

"Well, yeah. Your right about that, but thanks to our hard work, we were able to break that wall of his. And _that_ isn't something we can break easily, nyaa~." stated Eiji as he shuddered at the memory.

"Then… What's your plan?" asked Akutsu. The Seigaku regulars just sweat dropped, somehow the others understood them.

"A-Actually beyond this meeting… We didn't really… uhm… thought of any." mumbled Oishi as he stated the hurtful truth.

The other teams just stood there, silence hovering over them…The river flowing gracefully near them, the birds chirping as it passed by them and the wind whispering sweet nothings to their ears.

"WHAAATT?!" the yelled unison, even the Echizens joined them.

The Seigaku regulars just stood there like they expected them to react that way.

"Did you think that if we thought of something we'll still call you out here?" said Kaidoh. The other players just sighed. They do have a point.

"Is it really that hard?" asked Yanagi with his eyes closed, that made the others look at him then to Ryoma's stressed sempai-tachi.

"Yes." they answered immediately, wasting no time to tell their answer.

The other players sweat dropped. 'They're really serious.' was the thought that came to their minds.

After a few minutes of answering, they decided to meet up there tomorrow. Since no idea came to their minds today, they decided to think of an idea when they got home.

* * *

The freshmen's group was about to go to their team but stopped the moment Kintarou spoke. The sempais stopped as well, curious about what made their kohais stop.

"Na, why are you guys doing this anyway? Can't we just leave them alone? They _are _the ones who created their own problems, so why bother. I know that Koshimae will come through, he's that kind of guy." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. This made the others thought of what the Rookie of the West stated. He does have a point and even if they don't help them, they know that _their_ Rookie will do something.

"Kin-chan's right~! Ryo-kun can handle this by himself." commented Koharu and Yuuji in unison.

"We still have to even if we know he can." said Kawamura in a disappointed tone.

"Then, why are you guys doing this?" asked Kei Tanishi from Higa who now have a perfectly built body formed from the U-17 camp.

This made Ryoma's sempai-tachi think if they should _really_ answer that. They know that it's risky and will put pressure on the other players but if it will help in them realize why they're doing this, so be it.

But before deciding on telling them, they still took consideration of their rival's not-so-knowledgeable mind about why they got themselves in such a situation. And so an evil smirk formed on the tensai's face. This made the other teams shudder.

The other players know how Fuji behaves but what surprised even more is that they felt the same murderous intent from the whole Seigaku team. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' is what they thought the minute they sensed what was happening.

"Then, can you guys come with us?" said Fuji in a sadistic tone while opening his eyes, the smirk on his lips not leaving its place.

After what Fuji said, the rest of the Seigaku regulars smirked, in not-so-comfortable way that will make others feel like they're in a nightmare. This made the other players shudder even more. The murderous aura grew stronger than when they first felt it.

* * *

The Echizen's just stood aside. The two seemed to be entertained in the little show that Ryoma's sempai-tachi put up.

"Your brother sure is troublesome." said Nanjirou out of the blue. Ryoga just chuckled in response.

"I wonder what those two are doing." stated Ryoga. His father just looked at him wit a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about that. What we really need to worry about are his sempai-tachi." said Nanjirou in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" replied Ryoga curiously.

" I mean, if these guys are these slow. Ryoma and Sakuno-chan might make up without them noticing." said Nanjirou in a disappointing tone. "I still want to see what they'll do~!" whined Nanjirou while kneeling on the ground. "Please~! Hurry up~!" he said while crying animatedly.

Ryoga just sweat dropped. Did he really have an immature father? Ryoga sighed.

"Oyagi… You mean your just considering this as a game?!" scolded Ryoga.

"Bingo~! I know that your brother will fix this himself and that your mother will act like that since I know that she'll immediately like Sakuno for Ryoma." he said casually while making a silly face.

Ryoga's sweat dropped increased. "Then, stop them already." he suggested. "It'll just make things complicated. I mean look at them, they're so stressed out because of what Mom said." finished Ryoga.

"No way~! Things are finally interesting, I will never stop them! This way I'll never be bored again! BANZAI!" yelled Nanjirou but not enough to be noticed by Ryoma's sempai-tachi.

"Tsk. If you don't, then I will! It's too troublesome!" said Ryoga as he made his way towards his little brother's sempais.

"No~! Ryoga if you do this we'll be bored again. And you won't get to see your brother do impossible things~!" that made Ryoga stop on his tracks. He turned his head to face his father with an evil glint on his eyes.

Echizens will be Echizens.

* * *

"Nanjirou-san. Ryoga-san. Can we visit today?" asked Fuji, still wearing a smirk.

"Sure. You can visit any time. Let's go." said Nanjirou as he started to walk with Ryoga. Soon the Seigaku regulars followed with the other teams.

Ryoga however, felt pity on the other teams who seemed oblivious to what they will soon meet.

"I wonder where Ryoma is." he whispered to himself.

* * *

**School Campus (Tennis clubroom)**

"Oi." said Ryoma to the only person who remained in the clubroom.

"R-Ryoma-kun! Ah, sorry I got to go. It's already late-." said Sakuno the moment her eyes saw the person she was avoiding this past week. She already passed him which she took in delight but stopped the moment Ryoma took hold of her wrists.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked casually, his face not showing any emotion.

"E-Eh? T-T-There's no way I-I'll do that. A-Anyway…uhmm… I got to g-go now." replied Sakuno as he avoided staring at Ryoma's eyes.

Sakuno is almost at her limit, her tears are about to fall the moment her eyes come contact with Ryoma's. 'Mou, Ryoma-kun, please~!' she yelled at her mind.

"Is it true?" asked Ryoma, his grip on her not leaving her wrists. He needed an answer from her. Even if she told him that, he got the feeling that what she said is impossible to happen. Through out the years, he's already used to Sakuno's behavior and something's telling him that there's a reason for that.

"Huh?" was the response Ryoma received. 'Tch, dense as ever.' he thought. He fought the urge to smirk, Sakuno still not facing him.

"About last week, back at my room." said Ryoma, he's voice full of anger. Sakuno could tell that he was trying his best not to show her how irritated he was.

"W-why do you ask?" said Sakuno as she tried her best not to show him that she's about to cry.

"Because what you said back then is… impossible to happen. I've known you for years you can't fool me that easily." he said with so much determination. "Why did you lie… Why did you tell me that." finished Ryoma as his grip on her tightened.

"I-I wasn't lying back then-." she said as she remembered the events last week.

"Don't give me that crap." replied Ryoma. "If your not lying then face me." he said.

Sakuno was taken back to what Ryoma said. She didn't expect him to dare her like that. And he knows that it'll be very hard to do. 'Mou, Ryoma-kun.' thought Sakuno.

After a few minutes Sakuno still didn't face him. Ryoma already got her. No matter what excuse she makes now he knows the truth already. But despite knowing that he still wanted to hear the real words from her.

"R-Ryoma-kun, why do you do this? I-I'm not something to t-treasure, so why do all this? I-I know that you're only doing this out of fun but p-please… stop it already." said Sakuno as her tears made its escape from her eyes that were full of sadness.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Out of fun?! Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Ryoma as he pulled Sakuno towards him. Sakuno wasn't prepared by the sudden action which made her lean on Ryoma's chest.

All was in slow motion as Ryoma pulled Sakuno towards him. The sudden pull made Sakuno out of balance and land on his chest, her free hand landing on his shoulder as she felt Ryoma free hand on her slim waist. The arm that Ryoma pulled now linked with his. Their position looking like they were dancing.

After a while they stayed on their position. Ryoma letting her calm down and her trying her best not cry in front of him. It was such a complicated situation, especially this was the very first time they came in contact after their fight.

When Sakuno finally calmed down, she fought the urge to look to Ryoma, but her actions betrayed her as her head made its move to look up. What surprised her most is that Ryoma looking down at her.

Ryoma's eyes showed so much emotion that she can't help herself to look away. Her teary eyes came contact with him with so much emotion, she doesn't know if she should be happy or angry with herself. But what she _do_ know is that she will always love those gorgeous eyes of his.

Time seemed to stop between the two as they were too occupied on looking at each others eyes that looks like it was having its own conversation. Their eyes were enough to convey their real feelings. It seemed like there was no fight that occurred between them.

"R-r-ryoma-kun." spoke Sakuno slowly, even if she didn't want to be in this situation she can't help herself speaking to the lad that held her so gently.

"Hm?" replied Ryoma with a smirk.

"I-I'm sorry…" said Sakuno as her head made its way down, breaking the contact of their eyes but hugged him instead.

"You should be. All the drama that happened last week took the energy out of me. It even affected my play." came Ryoma's reply as he tightened his hold of her.

"You're ruining the moment!" said Sakuno as she freed herself from their hug. She was about to leave when she was hugged again from behind, Ryoma's head resting on her shoulder and his arms around her waist.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't lie to me." said Ryoma in a fatter-of-fact on tone. "Why did you do that anyway? You still haven't given me a proper answer." he said.

"B-Because Ryoma-kun's only teasing m-me a-and I-I… I…" said Sakuno as she tried her best to finish her sentence but was too embarrassed to continue. She blushed because of her thoughts.

"Hmmm, so you want us to be together?" said Ryoma in a teasing tone, a smirk forming on his face.

"I didn't say that!" said Sakuno as she faced him, her blush increasing through the process.

"Oh? Then you don't want us together then." Ryoma said as he's smirk widened even more. He missed teasing Sakuno. He can't help it, he felt silly from all the drama he experienced the past week. He's so going to enjoy this.

"I-I… I didn't say that e-either." whispered Sakuno but it was enough for Ryoma to hear. Her blush still not leaving her face. Ryoma just chuckled; Sakuno was just fun to tease.

Sakuno heard Ryoma chuckle. Her blush increased once again. 'What did I even like him?' she thought as she unconsciously pouted. This didn't go unnoticed by Ryoma.

"Na, don't make that kind of face." he whispered on her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. Ryoma waited for her reply but none came so he continued.

"Or else I'll have to break our promise." he said as lightly kissed her ear.

"R-r-r-r-r-ryoma-kun!" exclaimed Sakuno as she instantly backed away form Ryoma, her hand over the ear that he kissed. Ryoma just smirked.

"C'mon. It's already dark. I'll walk you home." he said as he took hold of Sakuno's hand and started to walk. Sakuno just let herself be pulled by Ryoma with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ryoma-kun… Let's pass by the river." said Sakuno.

"Why?" asked Ryoma. Suddenly he remembered that their sempai-tachi was going there.

"No reason." said Sakuno.

"No." came Ryoma's reply. "Sempai-tachi's there." he said.

"But I think they're already gone, its nighttime already." replied Sakuno in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ryoma thought for a minute. "Fine." he said. Sakuno just smiled even more.

* * *

**By the River**

"Ryoma-kun, w-w-what should we do?" asked Sakuno worriedly. She took hold of the hand that was covering her mouth.

"Shhh, they're still here along with the other teams." said Ryoma as he peeked over the post where they were hiding.

They arrived the moment their sempai-tachi were explaining his _love problems_ to the other players. They heard every single thing they were talking about. Every single reaction, every single word they said. Who knew they were so _lucky_ enough to hear what they were planning. To bad they still hadn't thought of one.

"I can't believe sempai-tachi will tell the others about your _love problems_." teased Sakuno as she refrained herself from chuckling. She knows that Ryoma doesn't like what she was doing. She even received a glare from him.

"They still don't know that we already made up." said Ryoma after he glared at Sakuno.

"You want to trick them, I suppose?" said Sakuno in a worried tone. Ryoma just smirked at her. "Mou, we should tell them… They even took the trouble to bring us together." said Sakuno as she remembered how their sempai-tachi acted the past week.

"Heh… So you _do_ want us together." said Ryoma in a teasing tone as his smirk widened even more.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." said Sakuno as she blushed once again. "A-Anyway, we should just tell them that it's already over." she continued.

"No." came Ryoma's reply. Sakuno just frowned.

"Please~." she said.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"I love you." said Ryoma with an evil smirk.

"Plea-. What?!" exclaimed Sakuno but not enough for their sempai's to hear, her face looking like a tomato.

"You're too predictable. I knew that you'll immediately blush. I'm too awesome" said Ryoma.

"Am not! And you're not the only one I blush to." whined Sakuno.

"Oh really?" challenged Ryoma as he looked at her intensely. He didn't like the idea that she blushes to somebody else. 'She should only blush to me.' he thought.

"A-ah. Like the time when Kentarou-san and Kevin-san gave me kisses." said Sakuno in a matter-of-fact tone. She even blushed while saying that.

"…."

After what Sakuno said, Ryoma's mood immediately changed. A murderous aura immediately covered their area.

'What the hell?! I'm going to kill those two. When I'm finished with the two of those idiots I'll kill every living man who dared to go near her. Even the ones whose thinking of her.' Random thoughts came to Ryoma's minds to how to kill the two, sadistic right?

Silence occurred between the two of them. Ryoma was about to speak when he heard Sakuno chuckle.

"Their chocolates Ryoma-kun." said Sakuno while smiling at him.

"…."

"Shut up." came Ryoma's reply. Sakuno just chuckled at him.

"Hai, Hai." said Sakuno as she focused her attention towards their sempai-tachi.

* * *

"Their going to my house?!" said Ryoma as he tried his best not to show himself and just smack his stupid Oyagi. Sakuno was just amused.

"Na, can you pretend that were still fighting?" asked Ryoma in a serious tone.

"No, we have to tell them Ryoma-kun. Have pity on your sempais" scolded Sakuno.

"If you do this their efforts won't go to waste, it's like your caring for them even more. You're showing your love for them." said Ryoma wholeheartedly but on the inside he's disgusted with what he just said.

That made Sakuno interested. 'Well there's no harm done if I agree to this. Mou, Ryoma-kun knew I'll eventually say yes.' she sighed.

"Fine." agreed Sakuno. Ryoma just smirked. He got the idea that their sempai-tachi is only doing this because of his mother because they're heading towards his house. 'Heh, time for my revenge.' he thought.

'They better prepare for our upcoming love' thought Ryoma as an evil smirk made its way towards his face. Sakuno saw this but shrugged it off.

"I'll take you home." he said as they headed towards Sakuno's house.

'Ryoma-kun really cares for our sempais, ne?' thought Sakuno as she smiled.

Oh _yes_ Sakuno, he really _cares_.

* * *

**How was that? Bad? **

**It took longer than I expected but I guess its fine. Any, suggestions?**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. =D**

**Review me. ^~^**

**Next Chapter: The Visit**


	13. Chapter 13- The Visit

**Chapter XIII – The Visit**

* * *

**Hi Guys! I'm back~! **

**Te hee… It's been long week so I took that opportunity to get some ideas for the story. And guess what, I had some~! I'm so excited to write it, though I hope it'll work out, well, guess I just have to try and see it for myself, ne?**

**I was planning on making a sequel for this story though. =D Oh but it doesn't mean that its about to end though, just a thought. ")**

**What do you think? Should I? Review your opinion~! ^~^**

* * *

**Outside the Ryuuzaki household**

"R-ryoma-kun, t-thanks for walking me h-home." said Sakuno as she shyly thanked Ryoma. Good thing that her grandma was inside or else this will make her even more embarrased.

"Hn. Night." replied Ryoma with a smirk as he watched his Sakuno flinch because of his _sexy_ voice. He just sighed, not loud enough for Sakuno to hear. Why can't she just get used to him already, they'll eventually end up as a married couple.

With that thought Ryoma smirked once again. Really, why didn't he done this sooner, if he did, they'll be an official couple and he no longer needs to restrain himself… Actually he still should, he knows his Sakuno is still shy… But who knows, his girl's got a lot of surprising side… Maybe he ought to be prepared when the right time comes.

"G-G-Goodnight R-ryoma-kun." said Sakuno before walking away from him. But of course, Ryoma wasn't too fond of this. And so before his girl can walk away from him, he held her wrist and pulled her towards him.

Sakuno didn't expect for Ryoma to do such a thing. It was even in front of her house where they can be easily caught by her grandmother. Well, she should have expected this… Ryoma _was_ already doing… _things_ to her.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun?" whispered Sakuno as she was now faced to face with Ryoma which led to her now obvious blush.

When Ryoma heard Sakuno whisper his name, he slowly moved away from Sakuno which resulted to the girl to be even more confused. But the confusion didn't last long as the hand that was holding her wrist is slowly making its way by holding her hand. Sakuno blushed even more. Her prince was holding her hand.

Ryoma observed the girl in front of him. He will never be bored with Sakuno by his side. She was just so unpredictable that surprised him sometimes. So to entertain his thoughts, he brought the hand that he was holding to his face and slowly kissed it. And he was doing this while staring intently at the very red face of the girl who sparked his interest.

"Bye." said Ryoma before letting go of Sakuno's hand. A smirk slowly forming on his face as Sakuno's blush didn't even left her face.

"B-Bye…" mumbled Sakuno as she observed the back of the leaving arrogant yet handsome rookie. But suddenly he stopped on his tracks and returned towards form where she was standing.

"Ryoma-kun? Is something the matter?" asked Sakuno, unconsciously making herself look cuter. Ryoma restricted himself from blushing.

"Cellphone number." was the reply Sakuno got. She racked her brain to what Ryoma said. She just doesn't get what he was saying. Then suddenly she heard a click and saw that Ryoma was now holding his phone.

"Ah!" said Sakuno. And so she hurriedly brought out her cellphone. After a minute of exchanging cellphone numbers they suddenly heard the door opening and without a second to spare Ryoma immediately left. And so Sakuno was now in her bedroom after a fast talk with her grandma.

Sakuno was a little sad that Ryoma have to leave like that. She sighed. 'Well… It can't be helped.'… 'Mou~! Why am I acting like we're already a couple~?!' she thought as she blushed once again.

She was thinking of different things when here cellphone suddenly rang.

* * *

**The Call**

"Hai? Ryuuzaki Sakuno, desu." she said.

"No need to be so formal." said the caller on the other line. 'It sounds familiar.' she thought.

"A-anou… Who is t-this?" she asked the familiar-voiced caller.

"Idiot. It's me." replied by the other line. She can even feel the amusement on the caller's voice.

"E-excuse me?" she said. 'Mou, no need to call me an idiot.' she thought. She heard the caller sigh.

"Sakuno. It's me. Ryoma." he said.

After what the person on the other line said she can't help but blush once again. 'Mataku, someday I'm going to die from blushing.' she idiotically thought as a sweat drop formed on her head.

"R-Ryoma-kun?! Ah… I mean… Is there a problem?" she said.

"Betsuni. Just wanted to hear your voice." said Ryoma casually.

"M-Mou~. Ryoma-kun… st-stop teasing me." she said as her blush increased even more.

"What? Just wanted to make sure about something, I mean even from minutes you already forgot about me." said Ryoma in a matter of fact tone. He knew that his Sakuno was just too dense but he just loves teasing her.

"T-that's not true! I was! I was even thinking of you… Eh?" said Sakuno as her blush was on its fullest capacity. She can't believe he admitted that to him.

Ryoma can't believe that he will ever hear that from her. That was the least he expected for her to say. Oh well, its music to his ears.

After a few seconds, Ryoma still hasn't said a word to what Sakuno just said. This made Sakuno even more nervous. She was about to speak up when Ryoma spoke.

"Heh… Didn't know Sakuno always thinks of me. Want me to go over there and hug you?" teased Ryoma. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He is _so_ going to enjoy this.

Sakuno already knows that Ryoma was smirking at the other line. She definitely knows it. She doesn't even need a statement from their Inui-sempai to make sure of it.

"S-Stop saying such things, Ryoma-kun! Mou~." said Sakuno. She heard Ryoma chuckle on the other line. It embarrassed her even more.

"But you're the one who's saying things. Just admit it. You miss me, right?" challenged Ryoma. But Sakuno didn't talk back; he thought that she was just too embarrassed.

"I'm waiting…" he said as he heard a shuffling sound on the other line. 'Seems like she's fidgeting.' he thought.

"I… I… I-I do m-miss, R-Ryoma-kun…" said Sakuno shyly as she was now redder than ever. Ryoma smirked even more. A shy Sakuno is the one he loves best… Well he won't complain if he was given a sexy Sakuno. Maybe it was next to the shy one.

"I… I really do…" she continued. Despite being embarrassed that she was admitting half of her feelings towards Ryoma she can't help but think that she won't be given a chance like this anymore. Oh, Sakuno… You have the rest of your life to do that.

"Heh… Then, what do you want me to do?" said Ryoma, his man-pride now feeling as great as ever.

"T-There's nothing really… I mean… Mou~! It's too embarrassing Ryoma-kun~." replied Sakuno. If she continued what she was going to say, it'll definitely make her faint if _it_ did came true.

Ryoma can't help but chuckle. "Fine… It's enough that you miss me. Bye." said Ryoma.

"Bye R-ryoma-kun… A-And be careful on your way home." replied Sakuno. Ryoma chuckled once again.

"Mada Mada Dane." said Ryoma before closing his phone and his smirk not leaving his face the entire call. 'I wonder what Sakuno was doing the entire call. Bet she was blushing again.' thought Ryoma.

But before he let himself lost again in his thoughts, his cellphone rang.

"Hai." he said as he slowly moved his phone away from his ears, knowing who the caller was.

* * *

**Echizen Household; Front yard.**

"RRRYYOMAAA~! WHERE ARE YOU~?!" exclaimed his father, he even heard a few snickers at the background, he had a pretty good idea who it was. But it immediately died down the moment he was about to speak.

"Ryoma, it's your mother." said Rinko sweetly yet you can sense a lot of authority in her voice. Ryoma can't help himself but smirk, he can already imagine his sempais and the other teams' faces from where he is. 'Serves you right.' he thought.

"Hn." he said. Even though his mother was strict especially to his father, she treated him lovingly. Despite that, he wouldn't take the chance of making his mother angry at him.

"Where are you? It's already dark out? Are you alright?" Rinko said in a worried tone.

"Just somewhere; I'm on my home mom, don't worry about me." he said as he started to walk.

"Are you sure? I can send your father, you know." replied Rinko. As her mother said this he heard his father complain who shut up when he heard a whacking sound.

"Really." he said. Smirking as he imagined his father.

"Ok… Ryoma, did something happen?" said Rinko sternly. She can already sense that something changed through Ryoma voice. She can't put her finger on it. It's like her youngest son was… dare she say it… happy.

"Why would you say that Mom? Nothing happened. Bye." replied Ryoma as he ended the call.

'Now… Time for my revenge.' he thought as he smirked.

'Ok, something is definitely going on. If it was her usual Ryoma he would just reply with a simple 'nothing'. Plus he was nice to her, well he was always nice towards her but today was different.'

She kind of liked it. 'Seems like Ryoma already got Sakuno-chan.' she smirked at her thought, she even smirked and emitted a very in-a-good-mood aura that even the other teams' felt that made them feel like they were… in bliss.

The Echizens **can not**… absolutely **can not** believe that they can ever experience such an aura from the most strict yet still loving mother/wife. Even Ryoma's sempai-tachi was surprised. They can't believe that one simple phone call from their youngest member can result to… _this_.

"U-Uhmm. Rinko? Is everything already alright?" asked Nanjirou worriedly. He isn't used to his wife being like this.

"Hmmm? Hai, of course!" exclaimed Rinko as she hugged her husband while giggling, with only one thought in mind; she's going to have grandchildren!

"A-Alright… I think… B-But we have to prepare dinner for this kids." said Nanjirou as he restrained himself from blushing. He hasn't seen his wife this way towards him for along time. Further more they have… audiences.

The young-handsome-great tennis players gathered there, seem to sense Nanjirou being uncomfortable. They can't help themselves but grin at him. And guess who grinned the most? Of course, none other than his eldest son; Echizen Ryoga; who decided to speak first.

"Oi-Oi Oyagi? Getting comfortable, are we? Ahahaha." teased Ryoga who can't stop himself from laughing. Even the other players with Ryoma's sempai-tachi snickered from behind.

"S-s-s-s-shut UP~!" exclaimed Nanjirou as he carefully untangled himself from his wife's hug. "A-Anyway, let's prepare dinner al-already! Your brother is on his way home yet we still don't have any food prepared! Can you imagine how cold he'll be towards us if that happened?!" said Nanjirou as he remembered how cold his son was towards him that day.

"Alright, Alright. Sheeesh. So Mom, where will we eat? And do we have enough food for these guys?" asked Ryoga as he looked over his Mom.

"Hmmm… Well… You're right about that. So can I leave the shopping to you guys?" said Rinko sweetly to Ryoma's sempai-tachi then to the rest of the players.

"H-Hai!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Really now? Want to make it more interesting?" asked Rinko in, well, a-little-bit-sadist tone, while smirking at them. The Seigaku regulars weren't surprised at this, but the others? Let's just say that now they know where the rookie of the east's got his brain from except the tennis thinking of course… Maybe a little like 25% of it.

Ryoma's sempai-tachi can't help themselves but smirk even more. Even Tezuka was grinning himself. 'Now you guys know how we feel.' was the thought that lingered the minds of Ryoma's sempai-tachi.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Kevin nervously.

"Hmmm. Just a simple game. No need to be nervous about it. So, do you guys want to?" challenged Rinko as she felt how tense the atmosphere was. The other players were about to decline but saw the two Echizens shake their heads furiously, just behind were Rinko was standing. They also noticed that the Seigaku regulars were doing the same thing, well some of them at least.

"H-Hai." They replied. Ryoma's mother smirked even more.

"Good decision, boys! Alright! Now that we've settled that, I'll group you guys by your teams. Except, all the first years, such as Kevin, Taichi, Kintarou and Aoi-kun will be grouped together. Got that?!" exclaimed Rinko while his hands rested on her waist. The other players just nodded.

"Since you guys are a crowd, we won't be eating here. We'll eat at the temple. I'm sure all of us can fit there. Plus the cooking will be done over there too. It's like a camping trip, ne?" said Rinko sweetly while smiling at them.

"Also, one more thing… Ryoma's sempai-tachi?" asked Rinko as she looked over the now nervous regulars.

"H-Hai!"

"Did you finish what I told you to do?" she asked very carefully, killing intent very visible on her voice.

"N-not yet Rinko-san." said Oishi nervously as he tried his best not to show how nervous he was.

"Actually, Rinko-san, the reason they're here is to help us solve it." stated Inui while smirking with his teammates.

"Hm. They asked why we would even involve ourselves even though we know that Echizen can solve it himself without our help." said Fuji knowing what will be the result if they told Ryoma's mother that.

"Yeah. So we led them here, nyaa~!" exclaimed Eiji knowing the plan of the others.

"So, Rinko-san? What do you say?" said Momo as he sensed that their youngest member's mother is becoming angry by the second.

"I see… So that's the real reason? Fu-fu-fu-fu. Gentlemen, I'm glad you said that before I tell them what they should do." said Rinko as she emitted a killing intent towards the other teams. Which made them shudder and somewhat angry at the Seigaku regulars.

They should've known. Really…They should've known that something was up. They already sensed it back by the river. They _so_ let their guard down. 'So that's what the evil aura was about.' is what they thought.

Ryoma's sempai-tachi just smirked. They shouldn't have thought of anything is else but help them. Hey, it's their fault for asking _too _many questions. They were just allowing them to know what the real reason was. They should even be grateful that they let them know. All in all, they even made them a _favor_.

"So gentleman, I will now announce what you guys will do during the shopping process. Listen carefully, ok? Or else… Well you wouldn't want to know… But if you guys do, you can always ask my husband and Ryoga about it." said Rinko sweetly but scary at the same time.

The other teams paled. Just by hearing how much authority the rookie of the east's mother has, they can already tell that it'll be better if they didn't know.

"Ok then! Tell me the name of your team, captain! if the captain isn't present, then the vice-captain! GO!" exclaimed Rinko while crossing her arms over her chest.

"HAI!" they all exclaimed before starting with the team that fought Seigaku first.

"Fudoumine, desu!" said Tachibana as his teammates began to line up.

"St. Rudolph." said Akazawa, his teammates right beside him.

"Yamabuki!" exclaimed Minami; who played doubles.

"Hyotei, at your service. Along with ore-sama and-." said Atobe but was interrupted by Shishido who shut his mouth with his hand. "Hey! What are-." said Atobe was interrupted again by Kabaji who lifted him up; who only nodded in reply.

The others sweat dropped. 'For real? Their still up to it?' was the thought that lingered the tennis player's mind.

"Josei Shonan, nice to meet you." said Kajimoto proudly.

"Rokakku!" exclaimed Saeki as he along with his teammates bowed. The other teams and the Echizens sweat dropped. 'Too formal?' thought the Echizens. Well, they did live in America for a while.

"Rikkadai, desu." said Yukimura politely as his teammates nodded.

"Higa. If it's a job to do, it's our pleasure." said Kite with a stern face. Eiji can't help himself but snicker. He was immediately scolded by Oishi. "Gomen, nyaa." whispered Eiji.

"Shitenhoji… Ahhh~. Ecstasy~." said Shiraishi as he dramatically placed his hand over his forehead. His teammates just sweat dropped. As for the other teams, they were used to it already.

'Mataku… Now I know the reason why Ryoma is always irritated.' thought Rinko. 'Thank goodness there's Sakuno-chan.' she continued.

"Well, I really don't know among us who's the vice-captain. But they said that I should be the one to speak since I understand Japanese more than them. So… uhmm. we're the American team, nice to meet you~!" said Billy with a smile.

"U-17 camp. The eldest here." said Oni since the others were to shy to present themselves.

"Alright! Now that's done, I'll assign things to your teams on what to buy. The money is already included in each and everyone's envelope. You have about 30 minutes to do this. If you don't finish by the time limit, there's always a consequence to that. And the one to decide this is Fuji-kun!" exclaimed Rinko with a smirk. They weren't supposed to have a time limit but it all changed with what Ryoma's sempai-tachi told her.

"Ok then! No complaints? GO!" said Rinko as the other teams immediately dashed away to complete their mission.

* * *

After Rinko noticed that they were already gone she went towards the kitchen with the other Echizens leaving Ryoma's now _very_ nervous sempai-tachi.

Rinko's statement made Fuji open his eyes while smirking. 'This is what I'm talking about.' he thought as many ideas formed on his mind. His teammates just slowly move away from him, even Tezuka. They knew better that if their tensai was like that, no one can ever, and I mean _ever_ stop him.

"Nyaaa~… Fuji's scary." said Eiji as he immediately backed away the moment he heard what their Ochibi just said.

"W-well… It's always like that when it's about plotting." stated Oishi as he only sweat dropped at what his doubles partner just said.

"Fsssh… We just have to get used to it." said Kaidoh as he too backed away.

"Are you an idiot? Fuji-sempai's plots are always…-." Momo was about to finish his sentence when the tensai looked their way. His eyes now showing different sides of him and the way he smirked was the scariest one they've seen the whole time they were with him.

"What's the matter, guys? Won't you join me? We'll give them the _best _consequence... _ever_." said Fuji while looking at them. His smirk never leaving his face and the way he said those things to them… you don't ever want to know _that_ kind of feeling.

"We.. We'll pass on that… F-Fuji." said Kawamura nervously as the others nodded their heads furiously.

"Oh? Why not? It'll be_ fun_." stated Fuji as his smirk widened. His teammates shuddered once again.

"We're positive." said Tezuka as he congratulated himself for not stuttering despite being nervous.

"Ok then." said Fuji before turning his focus away from them. Ryoma's other sempais sighed in relief. They didn't even notice that they were holding their breath until now.

"I wish for them that they'll be able to do it within the time limit." prayed Oishi. The others just nodded. They knew well that it if the others fail, things won't be very pretty at all.

"Nyaaa~. Ochibi's late. Where could he have gone to, ne?" said Eiji as he placed his finger on his temple.

"Ah. And further more, after the call, Rinko-san was positively in a good mood. If it were me I'd say about 85%." said Inui.

"Could it be that Echizen and Sakuno-chan already made-up?" asked Oishi with a smile on his face.

"B-But if that did happen, t-then all of this is nothing!" said Momo nervously, like he was afraid or something.

"What's the matter with you? Isn't that a good thing? Then we don't have to do this. Fssshh." said Kaidoh as he stared at Momo like he was some idiot.

"IDIOT! Then the other teams will throw a tantrum at us?! Are you even thinking?!" exclaimed Momo as his mind can't stop thinking of what the others will do to them.

"Hmm.. Momo does have a point." said Kawamura nervously. Even Akutsu was helping them; things will go bad if _that_ did happen.

"Hai-Hai. Guys, calm down. Were not sure of that yet." said Inui casually.

"Inui's right. Anyway, solved or not. We still have to do this." said Tezuka sternly. With that the others seem to calmed down. "Let's go. We need to help Rinko-san. Fuji, let's go." he continued. And so the Seigaku regulars proceeded on helping them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Anou… What are we going to do, desu?" asked Taichi along with the other freshmen who have been grouped by Rinko-san. Ryoma's sempai-tachi looked over them like they forgot that they were there the whole time.

"Ah. It's boring if we don't do anything~!" whined Kin-chan while wailing his arms again and again.

"So? Got any idea?" asked Kevin.

The Seigaku regulars seem to just stare at them, like they were telling them something.

"A-anou… If you're wondering if we heard what you guys were talking about… Then we didn't…" stated Aoi as he sweat dropped at how Ryoma's sempai-tachi behaved.

Even with what Aoi said, the upperclassmen still continued to stare at them. Not even blinking once. Staring at them like sucking the life out of their young bodies. Forcing them to say something…

"H-Honest~! We didn't hear a thing~! We tried to but we still didn't hear any~! Believe us~! Mou~!" complained Kin-chan. Looking at them pleadingly.

But the Seigaku regulars just continued to stare at them. They weren't even moving an inch and their stares accusing them of something.

"C'mon~! Why aren't you moving?!" said Kevin. He's _very _short-tempered so he can't help himself but be annoyed at them.

Several minutes have passed but the rookie-of-the-east's sempai-tachi still hasn't moved an inch form where they were standing. Not even a blink. The now high school freshmen were starting to get annoyed at them, even Dan Taichi who adored them to the bottom of his heart.

"Anou…" started Taichi but can't find the words he was supposed to say at a situation like this.

"Are Ryoma's sempais always like that?" asked Kevin towards Kin-chan.

"Not really. It's the first time I've seen them like this." replied Kintarou who was also having a hard time understanding the national-leveled team.

"Maybe they're-." Aoi was about to say something when Fuji began to say something. The freshmen group immediately turned their attention towards them.

"Ka-." said Fuji, Taka-san, Oishi and Momo.

Fuji now opening his eyes like he doesn't believe was he was seeing.  
Taka-san was in agape. Like all the power he had has somewhat dissolved.  
Oishi not knowing what to do with the feeling he's experiencing.  
Momo's mouth moving but they can see that he was having a hard time doing that.

The freshmen group sweat dropped at what they were witnessing. 'Are they really the champions?' was the thought that lingered on their minds but was interrupted when they heard the others speak as well.

"Wa-." said Tezuka, Inui, Eiji and Kaidoh.

Tezuka's eyes widened in its fullest level, it can almost bulge anytime.  
Inui's hand shaking, not knowing what he should do first.  
Eiji feeling so much contentment within him that he lost the will to jump.  
Kaidoh looking like he was restraining himself from doing something.

The freshmen once again sweat dropped. Now they know how Ryoma feels when his sempai-tachi act like this. And they'll tell you one thing what they felt about this; they also feel annoyed about it. Really, if it were you, you'll live with them always sighing and thinking how silly they behave.

Suddenly then heard them speak once again.

"Ii-. Kawaii~." they said in unison. Ok, so now they definitely don't know what they're thinking.

"Kawaii." they said once again.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" said Kevin looking at them like they were the weirdest people he ever met. Well, they sure are.

"Let's go to their side and see what their talking about, desu." suggested Taichi as the others nodded and walked over where the _champions_ were standing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Face palm. No regret, no discussions, not even a single complaint. They face palmed themselves. They can't believe that _that_ was the reason they were acting so incredibly weird.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Meow~?" said Karupin as he noticed his master's sempai. In Karupin's point of view, his sempai-tachi was looking at him like it was the first time they saw him. He knows that they've already saw him; they even took him home when he went out.

What confused him the most are the four people who face palmed themselves. Then looking over his master's sempai-tachi and sighed like they lost hope on them.

"Meow~." said Karupin once again, hoping that his master's sempai-tachi will stop looking at him like he was a stuff toy. He knows that he's gotten fat over the years but it was no reason for them to stare at him like that.

"I… absolutely… can't believe this." said Kevin said a he sighed. But when he looked over the rest of their group it seems like they also caught the silly disease that his rival/friend's sempais have. They also looked over the cat fondly.

"Kawaii~! /desu~!" they said in unison.

"Mataku." said Kevin before face palming himself once again. He was about to pick up the cat when Ryoga picked it up himself.

"Oh, Karupin. You're here. Let's go, ne?" said Ryoga as Karupin made himself comfortable to his master's brother by snuggling towards him.

"Meow~!" said Karupin. And so Ryoga left them.

After the looking that the object of their weird fondness were gone, Ryoma's sempai-tachi immediately turned back to normal and decided themselves to _never_ speak of what just happened again. The others immediately agreed. And so… They left the freshmen group.

In the end, Kevin was the only who didn't end up like them. With so much irritation locked up inside him he immediately whacked the three's head. With that, they returned to normal. Thanking Kevin for bringing them out of their fondness of Ryoma's cat.

"Mataku!" exclaimed Kevin as he continuously scolded his group mates who was kneeling on front of him as he pointed an accusing finger towards them.

"B-But~! Kevin~! The cat was just so cute~!" explained Kintarou who was feeling guilty with how Kevin was scolding them.

"That is no excuse! You should learn to control yourselves!" said Kevin as he still continued on scolding them to no end, his group mates now having a gloomy aura around them.

* * *

**Back with the other teams.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS~?!" is what you'll hear from every tennis team. Want to know why? Well let's just say that when they opened their envelopes and found a piece of paper, it wasn't something that they've expected.

If it was from a normal family, you'll find the basic of the basic but we all know that _The Echizens _isn't a normal family. And so the different will now have to face the worst challenge of their lives. The most hated thing of a guy… HARD RIDDLES.

Here's what you can find on the paper:

_Now that you've finally opened the envelope and are now reading this paper's content you can not abandon this challenge. And remember the time limit. You only have __**30 minutes**__ to finish you tasks. Those who will fail, will face the consequences that will be chosen by __**Seigaku's Fuji-san**__. _

_The things you will buy are in a riddle. Don't worry, they're the easiest ones I've thought of. Well they're the easiest ones for the Echizens though. ;)))))_

_They can be bought at the nearest Supermarket. So you have an advantage here, ne? Oh, and bring the receipt, I want to make sure that __**you are the ones who bought it.**_

_Oh, and there are some ingredients that aren't in riddle-form. Sorry I'm too tired to make them into riddles. But my husband said that its fine, so I guess it's fine. Ok, oh! And make good use of the money. You have to spend it all. And answer the riddles ok. =) Write the answers_

_**~Rinko Echizen**_

_THE FOLLOWING:_

_-Pop here and there, water is found everywhere._

_-A powder after but hard before; best when hot, great if not._

_-Not loved by many by used in many, must find the initials before getting the beneficial._

_-In tow I am; In evil laugh present._

_-In beans I'm from, matched with everyone. But get too much and you'll be gone._

_-From the ground I am, same as another one yet still matched in many._

_-Change a letter to cork, take too much and you'll get a belly._

_-Not often used but brings great flavor to ones dish, from a great family of little crying kids._

_-Change one letter, it resembles a finger._

_-Never liked by many, sword-like veggie. Ones you found out, different sights will shout-out._

_-Slimy yet useful, glossy and sometimes transparent, becomes solid when turned cold._

_-Red I am, yes. But not red before, slowly fermented to bring out the glamour._

_-Can be fried, can be boiled, Categorized as fast fo__od._

_-Green on the outside, little marbles on the inside._

_-A choco I am, 2 main flavors in one._

_-Made from dairy, made in sweets and many._

_-A powder I am. Fluffy and white will I remain_

_..._

_THE OTHERS:_

_Tonkatsu sauce_

_Tomato paste_

_apple puree_

_black cardamom pod_

_star anise pod_

_mayu_

_black pepper_

_baby taro_

_vegetable oil and vegetables_

_yellow miso_

_mitsuba_

_konnyaku_

_burdock root_

_**Good Luck, guys~! **_

_**Cause you'll definitely need it. =D**_

_**By: Nanjirou and Ryoga. **_

_**Thank me that I told my wife to not form the others into riddles. **_

After reading the _awesome_ list, all of the other teams stood still. Their spirits flying over their heads still holding unto every once of confidence they still had through this said _challenge_ they've accepted. Now they understood why the Seigaku regulars were involved in a situation.

When you look closely, not only is the atmosphere at its gloomiest point but their bodies turned to stone. And one blow on them will immediately make them fade away. They now have a similar thought with Ryoma's sempai-tachi.

'ECHIZEN'S ARE SCARY.' is the thought that will never ever be forgotten.

'…What a visit…' they continued. As they prayed for them to still be in normal conditions once the so-called problem is over.

* * *

**Wow~! XD Haha. That is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written~! Whew~! XD It feels great somehow. Well guys, this is like… uhmm… let's say the last of my longest chapters. Not that I'm saying that I'll stop writing of course. It's just that…. school's about to start. -.-**

**Yeah. I know. (sigh) Well, maybe throughout my school days, I'll get some ideas that'll make this story better. :3 Sorry for some wrong grammar. My fingers hurt from typing.**

**So what do you guys think? You like the challenge. Haha. Better tell me what you guys think~! 'Cause I'll be waiting. ;)**

**Review me~! PLEASE AND THANK YOU~! Oh! Btw, if you want to know when I'll update, follow me at twitter. It's on my BIO. Ok then, bye! :***

**Next Chapter: Priceless Reactions**


	14. Chapter 14- Priceless Reaction

**Chapter XIV- Priceless Reaction**

**~Konnichiwa! 3 Sorry I didn't update for so long. As I've said to my friends there (You know who you guys are) inspirations just soooo darn hard to find! Plus it's been kind of busy these last few weeks. If you guys read my profile I've posted there why I wasn't able to update. : DD Also I've been a little lazy cause my computers malfunctioning and stuff plus some of my data for the story was missing... BUT I've found now soooo I'll update!:"**

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! HOPE THERE'S MORE TO COME! :* :) THEY ARE REALLY INSPIRING~!**

**LET'S START~! :"**

* * *

**NEAR THE TEMPLE**

"Ne, Nanjirou..." asked Rinko as she and Nanjirou gather the things to the temple where the grand, or should I say, unexpected gathering will be held.

"Hmn." replied Nanjirou who was trying his best not to let go of the things he's holding.

"Do you think I was too hard on them?" said Rinko with a pitiful face. Don't get her wrong... Despite her strict attitude, her heart is the most thoughtful, caring and loving one... According to Ryoma of course. But when you ask her husband, the most perverted person on earth, most unduly mind ever... Yet the known legend that will never and I mean ever be forgotten on the tennis world and the father of our handsome tennis prince whom he entitled as his "baka oyagi" none other than. (insert drum roll) ECHIZEN NANJIROU.

So back to the topic. When you ask how Echizen Nanjirou will define his wife, the only thing that he will tell you or statement you'll hear from him is "An Echizen."

Want to know why? Well... You'll know on the next chapters.

As Nanjirou observed his wife whose face can't even be painted, he felt something stirring him that rarely happens.

"You know... I think they deserved it." he replied while smirking at her.

"How can you say that?! They aren't even an acquaintance to us and I've punished them like we've known each other for a long time!" exclaimed Rinko, guilt already surfacing her entire system.

"Then why _did_ you punish them in the first place?" said Nanjirou as if letting his wife tell what she really has in mind.

Rinko was a little disturbed with what her 'stupid' husband just said. 'What the hell's the matter with him now?!' thought Rinko as her face started to show how confused she was.

As Rinko continues her internal rant, Nanjirou's amusement was getting larger and larger by the second. He loves watching his wife in times like this. 'Mataku, I'm getting mushy.' thought Nanjirou while smirking. 'Ohh. Seems like she'd done thinking.' he continued as his wife's face immediately lightened up.

"Nanjirou... Are you making me feel better?" said Rinko while smirking now stepping on the stairs towards the temple.

Nanjirou's face can't even be described by what Rinko just stated. He definitely didn't see that coming. 'Yup, he's an Echizen.' he thought trying his best not to blush in front of his wife. Hey, he _rarely _does sweet things since its always the usual at the Echizen Home. 'Ranting. Boredom. Smart comebacks. Smirks... Thinking of smirks, where's the brat anyway?' he thought. 'Better answer Rinko.' an evil thought came to him like a flash of a lightning.

"Don't flatter yourself woman. You're not cute like Sakuno-chan..." Nanjirou paused as Rinko's face was slowly turning red from anger. "But as beautiful as my woman."finished Nanjirou with a playful smirk on his face while Rinko's face immediately turned scarlet full force. Poor Rinko, she has such a teasing yet caring husband.

"S-S-Shut up." replied Rinko as she decided to went ahead of her husband. She might encounter more than she could handle. ;)

Watching Rinko went ahead of him, his smirk never left his face. Oh, God knows how much he likes teasing his wife.

As the couple have their little talk, somebody was watching them. Not on a singular basis of course but on a plural one. And when you say plural, it means many and when it comes to many I mean about 8 heads. And I know that you guys are already so familiar with those heads.

* * *

**BY THE 8 HEADS**

"Did you guys felt a little deja vu there?" said Momo with a smirk on his face.

The others smirked at him in return. Fuji opened his eyes. Inui's glasses shone. Taka-san was containing the fire within him. Oishi was just smiling triumphantly. Kaidoh was also grinning himself. Eiji whose eyes where closed while smiling which can almost reach up towards his ears, his hands turned to fist as he restricted himself into jumping with joy. And Tezuka... Well let's just say that his smirk is pretty obvious right _now_.

"Most definitely." They said in unison.

"Echizen got his teasing side from his father. Ii Data." said Inui.

"Don't you think Rinko-san resembles _her_?" said Fuji, his eyes still opened and his smirk not ever living his face.

"Hai, nyaaa~!" exclaimed Eiji with a big smile on his face.

"Wait... Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" asked Taka-san. The others looked at him as if he said something wrong. Tezuka was the one who decided to answer his _statement_.

"Of course Kawamura." he said. But it seems Taka-san still didn't get the point.

"Sempai, we can ask how they make up when they fight." said Kaidoh.

After Kaidoh's statement, they smirked like they won another competition. Not only because Taka-san got their point but also because they can somehow feel that their jobs were going to be easier._Oh, how wrong they were._

"I wonder where's Echizen? He should be here by now." stated Oishi as his worries began to surface once again.

"Don't worry about him, Sempai! He can handle himself." replied Momo. Though even with Momo's statement, Oishi's worries still didn't decrease but decided that there are more _complicated _things he should worry about. "Well then, let's go help Rinko-san and Nanjirou-san." he said while the others nodded at him.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE NEAR THE ECHIZEN HOUSEHOLD**

"Great... They're there." Ryoma said to himself with a sigh. He knows that his sempais mean well, but at times, they only worsen the situation. For example was when Sakuno and the first-year-trio were stuck with a bear when they went for training.

'If they just let me be the first one to attack the bear, then we would have finished sooner and _has _eaten sooner.' he thought as he mouthed a 'Mada Mada Dane'.

Then another thought came to his mind. 'Then again the best _alway s_comes in the last.'is what he thought while smirking. His smirk widened when he remembered that Horio was trying to protect Sakuno that time. "Yeah, right." he said to no one. He was about to get lost on his thoughts again when he spotted familiar bodies right on their front gate.

"Yo." he greeted the now lifeless, tired, drained, bruised bodies of their old enemies.

'Woah. Must be Mom.' he thought as he fought his smirk to become visible to them. He thought that _maybe _this wasn't the right time to provoke them. One wrong move and all their frustration will be transferred to him. And he definitely wouldn't want that now would we.

After a few seconds the once lifeless bodies started to move a bit, like it was telling that they were still somehow alive.

He was about to ask what _really _happened but was stopped when all the captains spoke in unison.

"Don't ask." They said in unison.

Ryoma's interest were once again in a high meter. He _knows _what his mother is capable of, but he didn't know it'll damage them _this _much. Well he never did experienced the real wrath of his Mother... Not that he wants to, he just wants to see it personally. Like the times when his baka Oyagi was beaten up by his Mother, oh how he tried his best not to laugh at his Father's face. But don't get him wrong, he's not _that much _of a sadist... There's someone who's much _much _more.

"Why not?" he said. But came no reply.

"Hmmn. Is it Mom?" he continued while smirking at them. The once gloomy aura hovering over them were now even more gloomier. Like... There was no hope left for them.

Of course, Ryoma noticed this. People around him were just so easy to read. Well, when you always see their faces the past few years of his life, who wouldn't? There were just some _specific _people who he can't read **clearly**. And I know that you guys already know they are.

"Bye." said Ryoma. But before he can walk around the pile they made, someone tugged at his pants. "What?" he said irritably. But when he turned around he saw not only tired tennis players but also desperate faces that looked like they need some help.

He said after sighing. "Fine. I'll call sempai-tachi." He was about to leave them when their desperate faces turned to confused ones. "What? You think I didn't know they were the ones who brought you guys here? Mada Mada Dane." he said before leaving other teams just sighed._'This is what they get for trying to help him.'_is what every single one of them thought.

* * *

**Inside the Echizen Household**

"Tadaima." said Ryoma while taking off his shoes. He was about to go upstairs when their telephone rang. After a few seconds, nobody still haven't answered the phone.'Where are they anyway? Tsk.' he thought irritably. And so, he forced himself to _just _answer the phone.

**Phone call**

"Mo-." he said almost irritably but was interrupted by the person on the other line.

"U-uhm.. I-is this Echizen-s-san?" stuttered the cute voice who he knew _very much. _What better way to lighten up his mood than to hear the sweet voice of her little dense _soon-to-be _his **GIRLFRIEND? **We'll see about that.

He was about to answer _her _teasingly but decided that he should act like he wasn't in the mood. Which is most definitely **NOT **true.

"Which Echizen-san do you mean?" he said.

"E-ehh! R-r-r-ryoma-kun?!" exclaimed Sakuno as she remembered their previous..._Activity._

Ryoma smirked. Sakuno was just too easy to read. Well, he didn't mind. It makes it easier for him.

"Who else do you expect to answer? Why _did _you call anyway?" he pretended to sound irritated.

"A-actually I-I was expecting Na-Nanjirou-san t-to answer. O-or, R-ryoga-nii-san..." she answered.

"Hmmn. Why?" replied Ryoma.

"E-Eh? Actually... Na-Nanjirou-san called e-earlier and said t-to come over... B-but O-baa-chan isn't free t-tonight b-because of some paperworks." explained Sakuno.

"Yeah... So?.." Ryoma said still waiting for Sakuno to finish her explanation.

"Well... I j-just called to say that maybe I-.. I... I'll be..." Sakuno was as nervous like she's about to sing in front of her class. Ryoma was getting impatient. He has a bad feeling about this.

"Say it already." said Ryoma irritatedly. This time it's not a pretend-thing.

"Uhmmm... I'll be the only one t-to come o-over." replied Sakuno as she heard no reply from Ryoma.

"R-Ryo-." "NO." she was cut-off with a clearly irritated answer from Ryoma.

Ryoma **CAN NOT **believe what he just heard. 'She knows _very _well that sempai-tachi are here. Is she insane?' he thought as his mind thought of different _things _they're going to do if she _did _came over.

"B-but-."Sakuno was a little surprised at first but its not right not to come over especially if you were invited.

"I said no, Sakuno. And that's final." said Ryoma curtly as possible. He beginning to feel really pissed by now.

"B-But Ryoma-kun! It won't be right i-if I won't come over!" said Sakuno as fast as possible. She doesn't want to be cut off anymore or else she can't explain things to Ryoma.

"And why not?" replied Ryoma darkly. 'This girl... Is as stubborn as ever.' he thought while massaging his temples.

"B-because Na-Nanjirou-san invited me. Also Ryoga-nii-san told me some things... Soo I-I just got to come over." said Sakuno as she tried her best not to blush as she remembered what Ryoga just said to her earlier.

Ryoma was beyond pissed by now. Especially when he heard her say his _brother's name _so lovingly... He definitely didn't like that part... NOT. AT. ALL.

"What did he say..." Ryoma said darkly. 'Oops. Wrong move... Why did I say that anyway?!' thought Sakuno nervously.

"J-Just s-something Ryoma-kun... Do-don't worry about it." replied Sakuno. But no reply came to her. She was about to say something when Ryoma started to talk.

"Sakuno... If you don't say it to me now... I'm going to break our promise... I'm serious." replied Ryoma as he heard a gulp on the other line.

'Mouuu. Why did you I have to say that? There is _no way _I'm telling Ryoma-kun that! Mouuu. So be it. Besides... I miss his warmth... Where did that come from?! Mouu.'thought Sakuno as she was now blushing full force. She can't believe she had _those _kind of thoughts.

"Well? It'll be my advantage neither way." said Ryoma as he started to smirk.

"M-mouu... R-ryoma-kun you know t-that I don't like t-those things..." said Sakuno as she tried her best mot to blush anymore.

Ryoma smirked at that immediately. He was having a great time, besides his brother part.

"Do you really Sakuno? Bet you're remembering what I've done to you, huh?" teased Ryoma. He is _definitely _having a great time.

"R-ryoma-kun! Mouu! I'm not really going to tell you! No way!" exclaimed Sakuno.

"Ok then. I'm coming over. Ja." replied Ryoma as Sakuno now hears the toot sound.

**End of phone call**

* * *

Before she can even react her mind was _still _slowly registering what just after she _finally _registered it.

"Eh?... EHHHHH?! exclaimed Sakuno which was heard by a boy who smirked evilly.

* * *

**Ok, so first of all! I will not stop updating this story. I love it too much~! XD Thanks again for those awesome reviews.  
**

**So? How was that? Tell me what you guys think. ;DD  
**

**Wanna know when I'll update? Follow me at twitter RuthMi_chu smile all the way~!**

**Wanna be friends? Add me at Facebook**

**SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT. Hihihihi. XD Just felt I want to leave it with a cliffhanger. ;))) LAV YALL~! :***

**So, I'll be leaving differently this time. :D No more titles for the next chapters. Just 'possible' scenes. ;)**

Next Chapter: A baby arrives?! Wants Sakuno to be his Mom?! How will Ryoma, the Regulars, the other teams who barely made it react? A fast flashback how the other teams survived. Will Ryoma's sempai-tachi be able to finish their task? What will they do now?

REVIEW guys. :* :D :) :P ^~^V 3


	15. Chapter 15- Mama I'm your baby (I)

**Chapter XV- Mama, I'm your baby! (I)**

**Hey guysssss. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE. :D Hahaha. Just findng a more professional and comfortable way of creating fics. And honestly? I think I got it!Hahahaha. I was wishing to have a netbook on my own but it seems that I found an idea that doesn't need any wasting of money. ;D SOOO ENOUGH!**

**LET'S START!**

* * *

**Inside the Echizen household**

"Oh, Ryoma, where are you going? Aren't you going to the temple?" asked Rinko as she saw her son about to leave their house once again.

"Somewhere." was the simple reply Ryoma gave her. As she saw how hard he tried not to smirk while guessing that several thoughts randomly pops up on his mind.

Well, who are you to blame her. She's been an Echizen for about more than 20 years. Of course, she'll pick up a few characteristic from her husband. I mean who wouldn't she always sees how her two boys fight. Then it hit her. She smirked at her own thoughts.'Must be because of Sakuno-chan.' But despite how happy she is that her son was beginning to truly realize the beautiful girl that she most likely want to have as her daughter-in-law, Ryoma still needs to finish some things before going.

"Eh? Demo, Ryoma,your sempais are just about to finish cooking up our meal. And the other teams are just having, well, a little breather. It seems they were so worked up when they bought the ingredients." said Rinko with a smirk slowly lingering on her face.

"Oh yeah, Okaa-san." said Ryoma as he looked over his mother.

"Hmmn." replied Rinko with a confused face. Her son rarely talks to her, so she's wondering if something was wrong.

"What did you made them do? When I came home, I saw them laying outside the house." he said hoping that his mother will not notice that he changed their topic.

Truth to be told he'd rather not be reminded about his sempais being with him. He would rather come over to Sakuno's house as soon as possible, which reminded him that he has to go"Oh nothing, just the usual thing I do back in America." Rinko said while smirking once again, but this time an aura surrounded her. And without second thoughts. Ryoma didn't ask any more questions. 'Che, wrong move.' He thought.

"Hmmn. Then, I'll be taking my leave." Ryoma said while getting his things and was about to open the door but was stopped by a voice he recognized the most. Even though he don't like it at all.

"OCHIBIIIIIIIIII! What took you so long, nya." shouted the oh-so-very-energetic-sempai who he had an issue from before; Eiji.

"What now?" replied the irritated tennis prince, as a vain popped on his temple.

He was about to make a run for it when somebody grab hold on his collar and in a flash,was already hanging on someone's shoulder it was none other than, Kabaji.

"Nice work, Kabaji-kun. We mustn't let that boy run away from the work we've gone through." stated the Child of God, Yukimura, whose facial expression can't even be described. As of now...

"AH! No way in hell are we gonna let you go after we bought the groceries like...like...ughhh! I can't even say it!" exclaimed Kirihara as he tried his best not to remember the things that happened to them earlier.

"OF COURSE!" They shouted in agreement. Even though it wasn't that loud since they _are_ exhausted.

"LET ME GO! I said LET ME GO!"shouted Ryoma,much irritation present on his voice. A vain already present on his temple. -.-"

"WHAT THE HELL?! JUST LET ME GO!" as he tried his best to escape the iron hold of the large man.

"No." was the simple reply he got.

"Shut up, Echizen. Just give up already." commented Sanada as he massaged his temple.'Really, even though I'm not really his sempai... This kid's a real pain in the a$$.'

"Yeah, you should know how to respect your sempais for once! Hmph!" said Momo while several flashbacks ran through his mind.

That made Ryoma snap. He was not in the mood to be involve with his sempai and their not-so-amusing antics. Furthermore, someone was waiting for him. And that someone,even though he rarely shows it, is someone very special, and I mean in a way that he'll kill everyone who'll hurt her, make-fun of her, touch her and most importantly the one who'll take her away from HIM. Not that _that_ will ever happen. And so without further ado, another... scary-killing-dark aura was once again present within the home of the Echizens.

Every single tennis, volleyball, billiards, ping-pong and basketball player felt the sudden urge to flee the country. They can somehow guess who emitted such an uncomfortable feeling. Even normal people who had met him or a connection to him.

"I don't fucking care about you guys' are thinking. Now let me go or pray tell that once I'm out of here you guys will have a tennis ball-shaped bruise mark on your body." said Ryoma with much terror in his voice.

Once Ryoma emitted such an aura. The others began to gather towards where he his sempais who weren't there from the start was there immediately. Let's not forget the Echizens. They wouldn't even miss it for the world.

After what Ryoma said, the only thought. 'What a nice kouhai we have.'

When Rinko heard what her son said she was surprised at how angry he was and how he can talk back with so much venom. She was half proud and half disappointed at him. I mean, though she's happy with the turning of events that they have already made still wouldn't agree to talking back to their elders. That's her way of justice.

"Ryoma, you will join us. That's final, alright?" Rinko said with the same venom on her voice, maybe even higher.

The others were surprised at Rinko's statement. They mentally gloated over Ryoma saying in their minds, 'Ha! serves you right.' Well, only certain people. It would be too weird if Tezuka and the other strict and emotionless people will also thought of that.

"Demo, Kaa-san-." Ryoma tried to reason out with his Mother but was interrupted when he heard a giggle just nearby.

The person he despised, hated and irritated him was none other than his oh-so-loving-brother Ryoga.

"Pffff. Hahaha. Haha." Was the sound that you'll hear when you're near him. But Ryoma having incredible senses heard it despite the distance between them. Ryoma was about to retort to his 'loving' brother when he heard a similar laugh. It was from his Father this time.

'Tsk. Annoying. Just you wait, Aniki, Oyagi." Was the thought that came to him as another vain popped on his temple. They were definitely pushing him to the limit.

"Kaa-san. I know that you already know where I'm going so... please..." said Ryoma as he mumbled the last word.

"Ryoma... I know that you know that I already. And I also know that what you did earlier was wrong." Replied Rinko to his son who was still being carried by the big guy,she can't even stay focused.

"I know..." Ryoma replied in a bashful way. He observed the others who was _'certainly' _enjoying how he was being scolded while being carried by Kabaji. 'Stupid sempai-tachi.'Is what he thought irritatingly.

* * *

The Seigaku regulars were certainly enjoying this. Who wouldn't be when you're finally seeing the one who gave you troubles, irritating comebacks and even beat you to something get scolded by someone who was even more superior than him. Oh, the pleasure. They almost can't hide their snickers.

Of course, after all those years that had gone, they already know what each others are saying through facial expression. And so they started their little conversation when Rinko decided to publicly scold their kouhai.

Momo was the first to start. He was wearing a certain smirk that says. "This is going to be good." The others saw this. And the one to return a look was Inui.

Inui's glasses gleamed while pointing his pencil on the actual setting that says. "I'm going to gain many data from this. He he he." When the others say that they sweat dropped, except for Tezuka that is.

Next was Kaidoh with a look that says. "That's embarrassing. I would never allow myself to be in that situation." With his look away from the scene with a little shade of blush on his cheek.

When the others saw Kaidoh's expression. Eiji was the one to reply. A certain grin with matching closed eyes and a shaking shoulder saying that he was hyper on the inside. It says "Nyahahahaha. Poor Ochibi. Nyahaha. I wonder what Rinko-san already knows?" He asked as one of his brows curved upward.

Oishi was the one to reply to him. As he moved his head to the right and left. Saying "I don't know. Maybe some kind of Echizen Language." With a little sweat drop on his head. Hey, despite their trained-in-born senses. The Echizens still have a certain advantage.

Fuji was next. With a bit of smirk adding up the opening of the eyes, they all knew that look very well. And they were a bit... what's the word? Troubled. Though they've known each other for so long, they still couldn't quite grasp the thinking of their tensai. His tricks were still surprises for them, what more for the others? It just screams utter horror.

Taka-san, as he saw Fuji's reaction, turned a bit of nervous. Their friend is planning something on his mind as we speak. And that turned Taka-san's face into a worried, nervous, conscious one. That made the others worry.

* * *

Making Taka-san worry was the last thing they wanted to do now. Because once the process is done during Taka-san's worries. He'll become angry at himslef for being worrisome. And that'll lead for him to yell that is most definitely not needed for this occasion. So they tried their best to give Taka-san the best expression they could think of which made them look like...Well let's just say that the other teams somehow felt the worrisome Taka-san which made them look to the Seigaku Regulars, that almost made them laugh their butts off. Their faces were trying its best not to let the Echizens notice what was happening.

But some were already snickering which the others tried their best not to follow. They're so dead when their rival's mother will notice. They've already gone through such a...let's say adventure, and they were not going to experience it once again. So despite liking the fact that the Seigaku regulars were looking like circus freaks in front of them, they're already cursing them thoroughly. 'Are they doing this on purpose?' is the thought that came to their minds.

It seems that the Seigaku regulars already noticed that the other teams were laughing at them secretly even though its pretty obvious. They also tried their very best not to yell at them and made them experience one hell of an adventure, but this wasn't the right time since their Kouhai's Mother was simply not in the best mood in their current they controlled themselves and agreed that they'll pay them back some other day, maybe later when they all leave the Echizen household.

But despite that. Their youngest member already noticed them from the very the expressions to the anger. He all knew them. Though he was still having a conversation with his Mother, he can already guess what was happening to them. Hey, he's a multi-tasking kind after all. Almost all the Echizens are like that.

"Ne, Kaa-san. Can I please go now?" he asked as politely as he can manage. He wasn't used to this kind of things, especially when the other teams and his sempais are around.'Che, I bet my life, that they heard that and are teasing me in their minds right now.' He thought.

And what a coincidence! It really did happen. From the teasing stares to the obviously wicked grin they have. Oh, they don't know how much he was happy to be with them right now. He was so going to get revenge after this silly game their playing at.

"Fine." Rinko said while crossing her arms near her chest.

"Is there anything else you would like to say to your sempai-tachi before you leave?"She continued with an authoritative manner.

"Gomen for what I've told you guys earlier and for not attending the dinner you guys worked hard for." Ryoma said after sighing. This was not going to end well for him.

He can already see the teasing faces of the entire people who was present there. 'I'll definitely crush you guys for this." He thought as a vain popped on his temple while his hands turned to fists.

"Then, Ja." He continued as he was about to open the door when he was once again stopped by something but this time. It was the his Mother's reply.

"Care to tell us, where you're going? I mean it must be pretty important since you are abandoning our dinner." Rinko said. Her voice obviously in a teasing manner.

Almost all the ears of everyone one there were ready to hear where the Ace of Seigaku was really going. They had this feeling that it will be to the Girl's house he's been liking on. And when he do is going there then, they won't have any problem.

"It's a secret." He replied to them while smirking. Obviously stating that he was back to normal Echizen they shaped from Middle School up until now and that he was in a very very very good mood. This yelled success and confusion towards his sempai-tachi. All they need to do now is eat and discuss what previously happened. Ryoma's sempai-tachi just smirked in triumph. Somehow, they felt that their responsibility for their kouhai's relationship towards their Coach's granddaughter decreased a lot. And so they headed towards the temple with a good mood and refreshed minds.

* * *

**Outside (Near thr Ryuuzaki household)**

Ryoma knows that _that_ wasn't the right thing to say. And the right expression to show, but what the hell, he successfully got out of their silly talk and he was going to Sakuno's house. He can't help himself. 'Che, that Sakuno. She don't even know what he does tome. Eh... When did I start calling her Sakuno? Not good, sempai-tachi will tease us again. Better stop that.' he thought.

After a few minutes he was already in front of the Ryuuzaki household. What a deja-vu thing. He was just here earlier and now he's here once again.

'Better call Ryuuzaki.' He thought while smirking. Good thing that himself listens to him or else he will still be calling Ryuuzaki by her given name.

* * *

After a dozen of calls Sakuno was still not answering his call. He was beginning to feel irritated again. So to end this, he decided to just be a gentleman; which rarely happens;and just ring their bell. The door immediately opened, and was a bit shocked when the person he wanted to see was not the one welcoming him towards the house. What he saw was the grandmother of the person he wanted to see, none other than Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Oh Ryoma, why are you here this late? Are you in trouble?" Asked Ryuuzaki-sensei worriedly. He still likes this boy despite being the son of the person which irritated her to a certain content yet still made her proud countless times. And what made her proud the most was how he managed to raise his own son to an awesome, handsome and polite individual. Which her granddaughter fell in love with. 'What a lucky bastard'. She thought.

"Sensei, is Ryuuzaki there?" He asked straightforwardly with no hesitance at all, and an unemotional face.

Ryuuzaki-sensei was caught off guard by the sudden question. She already knows that Ryoma already has the character to surprise everyone but she definitely didn't expect that."Why? Miss her already?" Teased Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"J-Just wanted to talk to her about something." Was the reply she received from Ryoma who tilted his cap downwards. 'Hahaha. This kid's shy even though he got the guts to ask me such a question. Mataku.' She thought.

"Really now? About what?" She said. It was such a rare opportunity for her. She can hardly tease the boy.

"About earlier." Ryoma said not stuttering this time. He can't afford to be embarrassed in front of his coach. Maybe before it was slightly alright but this time, it definitely isn't.

"Hahaha. Your still as sly as ever . Still getting shy now are we? Hahaha."Well, too bad. Sakuno isn't at the house now. I told her to get some groceries earlier. I think it was about after she called you. Then she immediately went off." she said in a teasing manner.

'Does everyone in my life only knows how to tease me?' Ryoma thought. He was about to ask his coach when he realized something. Isn't his coach supposed to be away since that's the main reason she called?

'Something's not right here...' Ryoma thought once again. Even their own coach nonetheless a family friend. 'I am cursed or something?' Random things flashed in his mind that he would very much appreciate if they only remain as one of his thoughts.

"Ah. Then I'll be taking my leave. Sorry for the interruption Sensei." Ryoma said before taking his leave and decided to just return home.

* * *

When Ryoma was out of sight, Ryuuzaki-sensei smirked evilly. Who would've known that under that scary shell lies an even more scary person. But it only surfaces when one of her loved ones or someone who she acknowledges is in trouble.

"Hahaha. What a funny boy! Hahaha." said Ryuuzaki-sensei to nobody before closing the door. "Well, at least his not like his Father." she said.

Oh, yes Sensei. They're not alike at all.

* * *

**By the Temple**

Ryoma was beyond pissed. Not only did he was teased by their coach but also because Sakuno obviously didn't want to see him because it's like she escaped from him. And even worse, if he would've gotten sooner then he would have catch up to Sakuno. But all thanks to his great sempai-tachi that he was too late. And now, he would have to face them after he left such a bizarre reaction earlier. 'I'm so lucky today.' he thought enthusiastically. And that's not even the least of his problem. He almost forgot about the other teams and his Oyagi and Aniki. Even his own Mother and Coach was picking on him today. 'Did I do something wrong?' he thought.

Then there's this silly plan that the other teams and sempai-tachi. What a lucky boy he's surrounded by such thoughtful people.

And so, to sum it up. There goes the issue of facing Sakuno tomorrow. And if something strange, bad or embarrassing stuff happens, he isn't going to add it up on his everyday routine. Even if the whole wide world will kneel just for him to accept it.

After thinking of some ways to help himself, Ryoma finally reached home. He was about to open their gate when he remembered that they were supposed to have dinner at the temple, so he decided to head over there.

* * *

**At the temple**

When he arrived he was welcomed by a plate of some kind of dish flat on his face. Its liquid rushing down towards his clothes which no doubt will stain.

Everyone on the temple immediately remained silent when they realized a sudden guest who arrived at the perfect timing that someone threw the dish. If it were other people,this kind of thing would be a laughing matter especially when you know that youguys have known each other for years... But unfortunately... Not this kind...

They were the type whom when reality sunk in immediately turned stiff and nobody dared to say a single word. Not even a little noise could be heard. Only the wind and the sudden drop of the dish's plate from its current place.

Everyone was silent as if they weren't alive anymore. And the only thing that lets themselves know that they're still alive is the rapid beating of their hearts.

Each one of them now knows the wrath of the Champion's kouhai. Even though they've only known each other through competitions they still know when the chibi monster will come out. And now was definitely not the right time.

Why? Well, Ryoma's mother was resting in their house since she told the two other Echizens to watch over them so she can rest later. Which unfortunately means that no one can reason with the angry kid now. Since after all that has happened this night they already concluded that the alpha among everyone of them was Ryoma's Mother.

So now they were facing such an unlucky situation. According to Sengoku of course. In their minds, the only ones who can talk some sense to Ryoma right now since it's their first time experiencing such an aura from the boy was his sempai-tachi.

"W-well, Tezuka. Though I like taking advantage of this situation. I'd rather give this amazing honor for you." said Atobe who was smirking despite the rapid beating of his heart.

"What a great way to say that Atobe." Replied Tezuka

"Well, Ore-sama is always great. Don't you guys agree?" He said, hoping that the tension will lessen even a little. But it was futile.

The tension rose once again when they heard a fake cough from the person who made them so uncomfortable now.

"Ne, sempai-tachi, what's going on here?" He said in a normal tone but the others still shivered in horror.

"E-ehtoo. O-Ochibi... They were ha-having a little fun, nyaa."replied Eiji as hescratched the back of his head.

"Then, can I ask you guys something?" He said.

His sempai-tachi just nodded.

"Am I suppose to be involved in that?" He continued with obvious irritated state. His sempai-tachi sweat dropped. And thought of one thing. 'What a great way to say things.'

"Sempai-tachi, I'm asking a question." Ryoma said with much vigour.

"I-I don't think so..." said Oishi.

"Are you guys involve in this?" He asked.

"No! Ochibi! Well, even if we want to, Tezuka said not to join in because he felt that something wrong will come out of this, nyaa!" Said Eiji in one breath.

"I see. Then I'll be going then." Ryoma said while getting stuffs out of him and headed over their house. But before completely going out of their vision he looked over his shoulder and said one last thing.

"Ne, who ever threw that will be my opponent next time. Pray until you can." He said while his eyes slowly firing up and venom present on his voice. So after that he took his leave and was officially gone in their visions.

Almost all of the slumped into the ground and sighed, releasing all the stress that built up just now.

"Just what kind of kouhai do you guys have?!-" said Gakuto as he was surprised to see the Seigaku regulars all turned to stone. "Eh? What happened?" He said.

"They have an unptedictable kouhai." Said Sanada who was smirking while looking over the Champions among them.

The others just laughed. What a night this is for them. It's almost as if a week has already past. What kind of people were they involving themselves with. Well, it's always fun even if it's hard.

"Then, let's get this planning started already." Said the Griffey Brothers.

"Ah, I'm itching to get started." Said Choutarou.

"Somebody wake them up!" Commanded Oni.

"Hai!" They said in unison. And so they started yelling at them, throwing them things but it didn't even made the Seigaku regulars budge.

"I have an idea!" Yelled Kintarou and made his way over Ryoma's sempais and whispered to them about something.

And in an immediate response. They were already back to their old selves.

"Sorry for that, guys. Just went to a little flashback." Said Taka-san.

"What kind?" Asked Shiraishi.

"Oh, you do **NOT** want to know." Replied Fuji while opening his eyes and smirking evilly at them.

The other teams just shivered to what the tensai said. Well, if they put it that way then its fine with them.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Bobby Max.

"Nyaa! So guys, will go with that, nyaa?" Asked Eiji while jumping continuously.

" There's a 90.12% chance that it'll work." Said Inui.

"BURNING LOVE BABBBBYYY!" Said Taka-san who miraculously gained a racket in his hand.

"Are you guys sure it'll work?" Asked Oishi worriedly.

"Of course, Oishi-sempai!" Said Momo while tapping his sempais shoulder.

"Fsssh. No doubt about it." said Kaidoh while smirking.

"Then, Tezuka, nyaa?" Asked Eiji,

"Get on with it." He said.

"Then since everyone agreed to this. And, nyaaa, by the way... we only came up with this earlier, nyaaa." Said Eiji excitedly.

The others just listened attentively the acrobatic player you seems to be excited over their plan. And when he's excited, oh the joy of them having another devious plan.'Better prepare.' the other teams thought in unison.

"Nyaa, our plan will revolve around how the first years here will act, nyaa!" Eiji exclaimed happily while jumping non-stop.

Among the reactions of the other teams the first year group was... let's just say unique?Haha. Well, obviously, none of them, saw that coming.

"EHHHH?! WHYY?/ YEYYYYY!" Exclaimed the four in unison, except for the"yey" part though. Only one of them yelled happily and it was none other than Kintarou,the rookie of the West and somehow Ryoma's rival.

"What the hell?! You've got to be kidding me?!" retorted Kevin as he looked over Kintarou who seems to be having the time of his life.

"Why are you so happy Kintarou-kun, desu?" Asked Dan Taichi worriedly

"Ah! They're right! It'll be hard you know!" Said Kentarou as random thoughts popped in his mind.

"EH? But I thought you guys like challenges? And I'll be able to hang out with Onigiri-chan after a long time! Of course I'll agree to it!" Explained Kintarou while placing his hands on the back of his head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?..."

"EHHHHH?! DO YOU LIKE SAKUNO-CHAN?!" Exclaimed almost the everyone of the Seigaku Regular and the three first years.

"Hmmn? What are you guys talking about? And who's Sakuno-chan? Her name is Onigiri-chan!" He retorted.

"Whatever Wild-kun, nyaa?! I'm asking you if you like-like this Onigiri-chan?!, nyaa!"said Eiji who was now furiously shaking the ace of shitenhoji.

"Who wouldn't like someone who cooks so well and has a cute nature?" replied Kintarou despite how he was furiously shaked by Ryoma's neko sempai.

"WHHHHAAAATTT?! You like like like her! I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!" Said Momo as he joined his sempai into furiously shaking the poor lad.

"Hey now guys!" Said Oishi as he tried to get the two away from Kintarou but it was no use. The two was so irritated to the boy in front of them that they won't even listen to what the others are telling them.

"What's so wrong about that?" Asked Kintarou who was still being shaked by the two.

"OF COURSE IT'S WRONG!" exclaimed Momo and Eiji at the same time.

"Guys knock it off. I think it's a great asset for the plan." Said Fuji while placing his hand under his chin, with a wicked smile and of course the opening of his eyes.

Once the two heard what their tensai just said, they were about to retort something but was taken a back when he continued speaking.

"Don't you guys want to see a jealous Echizen. I mean, that's the main reason we chose that the plan will revolve around the first year group but with a little addition of some sempais, it will be a huge success." Explained Fuji while smirking even more.

'So that's what the look was all about earlier.' The Seigaku regulars thought in unison.

"Che! It's a good thing that Fuji-sempai let you off the hook." Commented Momo as both of them finally let go of the lad.

"A-a-a-arigatou Fu-Fuji-san." Said Kintarou as his eyes was still swirling.

"No problem. You just have to do your jobs right." Said Fuji as he finally closed his eyes.

"I like your thinking Fuji." Said Billy.

"Thanks." He replied.

"So when do all this start?" Asked Gin.

"Tomorrow. We'll meet up at Seigaku. Be there before our afternoon practice starts."Said Tezuka.

"Then see you guys tomorrow." They all said in unison and headed on their way home.

"Wait... We didn't even know what happened to them earlier, fssh." Said Kaidoh.

"Did you even think about that they will never tell us? Baka." Said Momo while smirking at Kaidoh.

"Heh, like I was talking to you. Don't think so highly of yourself." Said Kaidoh before walking away from Momo.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Retorded Momo before catching up with Kaidoh and once again started another quarrel.

"Mataku, those two never stop." Said Oishi before going and scolding the two.

"Will our routine ever change?" Asked Taka-san.

"What do you think Inui?" Said Fuji as he looked over the calculating teammate.

"I'd say there's about a 93% chance that it won't" stated Inui.

"Hmn." Said Tezuka as they all headed home.

* * *

**Ryoma's Room**

When all of their visitors finally left, Ryoma sighed big time. The events for today didn't help him a lot. What more, he was still not in a good mood since the girl who he was supposed to see escaped him. 'That girl's gonna get it from me.' he thought as he unconsciously smirked.

"Where did she go anyway? Probably got lost again." He said to no one. But what he didn't know was Sakuno's troubles were much more than that.

* * *

**Okey Guysss! Cliff hanger. Te heee. XD I know. I know there's not much Ryosaku moment here but it was needed to deliver a more significant effect for the story. But in return... I'll be updating this story THIS WEEK! No doubt about that! I'm just finishing it up and stuff. Though I have a fever while doing this chap, hope you guys like it! Sorry for updating this late and thank you so much for the reviews! Really honored to be an author right now! Hope there's more to come!**

**Next Chap:**

**What kind of trouble did Sakuno-chan bump into? Will Ryoma be there to save her? Or will it be the other way around? Are the first year group ready for that kind of challenge?Will Kintarou take the heart of our heroine from Ryoma? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**LavYaLL! :DDDD :***


End file.
